Azul y Dorado
by Bluwim
Summary: Mi versión del final de las novelas, escrito imitando el estilo de Takabayashi, desde un POV de Yuuri. WolfYuu.
1. La cuarta caja

**Título: Azul y Dorado**

**Serie: Kyou Kara Maou!, propiedad de Takabayashi Tomo.**

**Pareja central: WolfYuu (a veces Yuuram).**

**Nº capítulos: 12 (más prólogo & epílogo). Ya escritos todos, pero los iré subiendo poco a poco conforme los reviso. **

**Nota: Aunque este es mi primer FF, es un poco especial. Hacía mucho tiempo que me rondaba una idea del posible final de las novelas. Como no las he leído, obviamente mi historia no encaja del todo con la realidad (por ejemplo, todo lo referente a Shinou), pero me he permitido esa libertad. Los primeros capítulos son más que nada de relleno, para enfocar la historia central. Muchos detalles os recordarán al anime, y es que realmente creo que no podrían ser de otra forma, por eso lo he hecho así. Es una historia un poco "seria" pero creo que os gustará si estáis algo acostumbrados al particular estilo de Takabayashi. **

**Quería dedicarle esta versión en español (también he hecho una en inglés, para quien le interese) a dos buenas amigas mías que han ido leyendo este fic capítulo a capítulo, Megu Sagara y Petula Petunia, cuyos estupendos fics también podéis leerlos por aquí. Gracias, chicas ^^**

o~o~o~o~o~o~o

**PRÓLOGO**

En esos días en los que a uno le da por ponerse filosófico, te das cuenta de lo misterioso que es todo.

Si te paras a pensarlo, solo somos una minúscula e insignificante parte de ese gran profundo espacio al que llamamos universo, del que aún nos falta tanto por conocer. Sabemos que existimos dentro de dicho espacio pero, ¿dónde se ubica el propio universo? ¿Tiene límites? ¿Qué pasaría si el planeta al que llamamos Tierra fuera absorbido por un agujero negro? ¿Hay alguien o algo controlándolo, o el universo se expande a su libre albedrío?

Dejando la perspectiva física, que es demasiado compleja y a veces me da vértigo, nuestra propia existencia también es misteriosa. Que sepamos, de momento estamos solos en dicho universo. Por cierto, me da pena pensar en la cantidad de espacio que se está desaprovechando. Además, ¿existe alguna razón por la que existamos? Podríamos haber existido a millones de años luz tirando para la izquierda, con un cuerpo unicelular de 5 metros de altura y sin necesidad de un sol o alimentos. Pero estamos en la Vía Láctea, con nuestros cuerpos humanos, limitándonos a vivir día a día esta vida que se nos ha otorgado sin dar nuestro previo consentimiento mientras crecemos según las costumbres y las normas impuestas por la sociedad en la que vivimos, resultados de años y años de historia. Básicamente, nos limitamos a sobrevivir haciendo lo que se supone que debe hacer un humano normal y corriente, y raras veces meditamos sobre las cosas que son más grandes que nosotros, pues no merece la pena pensar en aquello que nunca vamos a poder entender mientras vivamos, ¿no? Si tienes trabajo, familia, casa y coche, se podría decir que has conseguido lo que se espera de ti, y ya te puedes morir tranquilo. No te hace falta saber si un día puedes ser atacado por un grupo de alienígenas o ser tragado por un agujero negro.

Y, a lo largo de su existencia, la gente tampoco se para mucho a pensar por qué les suceden las cosas que les suceden. ¿Por qué algunos nacen pobres y otros ricos? ¿Por qué se nace hombre o mujer? ¿Son nuestras elecciones a lo largo de la vida las que marcan nuestro futuro? Y aquí surgiría el tema del 'Destino'. Hay quienes tienden a pensar que las cosas suceden porque nosotros nos lo hemos buscado. La causa-efecto. Eres dueño de tu vida y vas escribiendo tu futuro mientras vives el presente y vas tomando decisiones. Sin embargo, mucha otra gente cree que, hagas lo que hagas, tu futuro está ya escrito y es ineludible. No se puede luchar contra el destino. El que seas hombre o mujer, rico o pobre, de América o de Filipinas; detrás de eso, hay un motivo.

La verdad, el pensamiento de que hagas lo que hagas, el resultado va a ser el mismo, me hace sentirme impotente, indefenso, inútil. Si el destino te depara algo maravilloso, sería el primero en firmar. Ya no tendría que preocuparme si meto la pata en algún punto de mi vida, ya que esa cosa buena sucedería de todos modos. ¡Todo un chollo! Pero, por el contrario, si el destino tiene preparado involucrarte en un suceso que haría que no quisieras seguir viviendo por el dolor de tu corazón, ¿qué se podría hacer, si resulta que ya está escrito y es inevitable?

Y tras conocer un mundo donde existe la magia y cosas que siempre he creído que solo pasaban en los cuentos, que el destino exista es algo que no puedo rechazar. Ahora, solo me toca esperar para conocer lo que me depara el destino, si es que realmente existe, y, en caso de que algo malo tenga que suceder, confiar en que un simple humano tenga la fuerza suficiente para evitar lo inevitable.

Por cierto, si todo esto fuera verdad, ¿quién escribe el destino?

**CAPÍTULO 1 – La cuarta caja**

Se me hacía difícil pensar que un objeto tan simple pudiera generar tanto miedo, poder y destrucción. Mirándola, no parecía más que una simple caja de embalaje, de las típicas que se meten en un camión y viajan kilómetros y kilómetros hasta llegar a una fábrica o tienda para ser abierta y reutilizada.

Pero nada más lejos de eso. Yo mismo había presenciado parte de su poder, y rogaba no volver a verlo. Aquella vez, había sido testigo de la destrucción de un pueblo, del sufrimiento de la gente, de vidas apagándose, de la naturaleza muriéndose. Aquella vez, me sentí impotente, indefenso e inútil. Al menos, yo como Yuuri Shibuya. Por suerte, el alma que reside en mi interior es más capaz que yo.

Sentí un leve escozor en la nuca. El sol de mediados de verano empezaba a tomar fuerza y a aumentar las leves temperaturas matutinas. Era mi época favorita del año. Es como si mirara al mundo con otros ojos diferentes, todo era más brillante, más azul. El resplandeciente sol normalmente me colmaba de calidez y alegría. Sin embargo, ahora mismo, mientras contemplaba la caja, mi cuerpo se estremecía ligeramente.

"Bueno, parece que al fin encontramos la última de las cajas"

"Así es Shibuya, ahora podremos juntarlas todas e impedir que caigan en malas manos".

Murata, a mi lado, tenía una pícara media sonrisa en la cara, pero sus ojos serios me dejaron ver que estaba más preocupado que burlón.

"¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a llevarla a Shin Makoku, amigo de mi hermano?"

Cierto, ya había estado pensando en lo que acababa de decir Shori mientras íbamos en busca de la caja pero, ahora que por fin la tenía delante de mí, esa pregunta cobró más importancia que nunca.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que accidentalmente había regresado a la Tierra. Bueno, aunque luego descubrí que no fue nada accidental. Estaba tomando un baño con mi amigo el Gran Sabio en el castillo cuando el ya famoso remolino de agua nos engulló a ambos. En cuanto nos recuperemos del mareo, al que ya casi estaba acostumbrado, casi, una voz grave nos recibió en el baño de mi casa. Tardé un rato en enfocar mis ojos ante el hombre de avanzada edad y pelo gris que me devolvía la mirada. O eso supuse, ya que escondía sus ojos tras unas gafas increíblemente oscuras.

"B-…. ¿¡Bob…..!?"

Mi amigo, con una evidente capacidad de reacción mayor que la mía, se levantó ágilmente y, tras secarse la mano en un albornoz que tenía cerca, se la estrechó. Algo en mi interior se agitó. Sabía que su presencia allí no era fortuita. Nunca había sabido que tuviera un don como un sexto sentido o algo así, pero en ese momento supe que pasaba algo importante. Bueno, tener al Maou de la Tierra esperándote en el baño de tu casa y justo cuando acababas de volver de otro mundo no era algo que sucediera todos los días, así que quizás no se trate de un sexto sentido, sino simplemente de sentido común. Sea como sea, me alcé de un salto yo también, esperando que dijera algo sobre esa extraña bienvenida.

Sin embargo, la entrada a toda prisa de mi madre impidió que pudiera satisfacer mi curiosidad en el acto. Aunque ver a mi madre tan normal mitigó mi naciente preocupación. Si ella actuaba como siempre, tampoco tenía que tratarse de algo grave. Quizás estuviera de viaje y se hubiera pasado a saludar, o simplemente era una visita informal para ver a Shori y cómo este estaba progresando con sus estudios. Así que, sin entrar en muchos detalles, Murata y yo hicimos caso de las indicaciones maternales y nos secamos y cambiamos de ropa. Tras eso, bajamos al salón. Mi madre repentinamente dijo que tenía que salir a comprar cosas para la cena, así que nos quedamos solos los tres.

Murata dedicaba una seria mirada al Maou, como intentando leerle los pensamientos. Parecía… ¿impaciente? Debía de ser mi imaginación, aunque casi podía ver los engranajes de su cerebro funcionando. Yo mientras paseaba la vista sobre mi casa. Cada vez pasaba más tiempo en Shin Makoku, y cuando volvía a casa me sentía como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. ¿Qué era eso que echaban por la tele? Voy a tener que ponerme al día o pronto no podré hablar de cosas normales con mis compañeros de clase.

"Ejem".

Bob se aclaró la garganta. No tenía ni idea de a dónde estaba mirando, ¿por qué no se podía quitar las gafas? ¿Se creía que así daba un aire más guay? Mis dudas quedaron en el limbo cuando su grave voz prosiguió.

"Supongo que os estaréis preguntando qué hago aquí, así que, como no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que salga el avión, iré al grano: Shori ha encontrado la última caja. Tal y como decía la leyenda, se encontraba en la Tierra, más concretamente en Suiza. Ahora mismo está allí custodiándola, tenemos que ir lo más deprisa posible para llevarla de vuelta a Shin Makoku, para que pueda ser protegida más apropiadamente. El sello está muy débil y no quiero ni imaginarme qué pasaría si se llegara a romper por completo".

Y tras eso, solo nos dio tiempo de hacer la maleta, lo más ligera posible, esperar a despedirnos de mis padres y coger un avión rumbo a Suiza. El viaje se me hizo especialmente largo, supongo que el pinzamiento que sentía en el estómago no ayudó mucho.

Y ahora, aquí estábamos los cuatro, alrededor de la caja, mirándola como si de pronto fuera a abrirse haciendo estallar fuegos artificiales.

"Parece que tendré que adelantarme a Shin Makoku para ayudar a Ulrike a crear un portal más grande con la ayuda de Shinou. Mientras, Shibuya y tú os quedaréis aquí cuidando de la caja. No tardaremos mucho, mandaré un aviso a Bob cuando todo esté preparado, y Shibuya irá con la caja al otro mundo. ¿Lo has entendido o te lo explico de nuevo, hermano de mi amigo?".

"Tsk".

Sin más, Murata se dio media vuelta con su maliciosa sonrisa aún brillando en su rostro, le hizo un gesto a Bob con la cabeza y se fue cruzando los árboles, alejándose de la orilla del lago donde estábamos. No quise pensar a dónde iba, ni cómo iba a regresar. A veces, en lo referente al Daikenja, era mejor no preguntarse qué le pasaba por la cabeza.

"Yuu-chan, creo que deberías ampliar tu círculo de amistades".

Mi hermano parecía bastante fatigado. Toda la lucha por conseguir la caja, por cuidar de ella, debe estar pasándole factura. Intenté grabarme en la mente que tenía que traerle un souvenir de Shin Makoku. Espera. No creo que una espada o un saco de maíz le hagan mucha ilusión. Quizás debería pedirle a Anissina que me cree un nuevo videojuego cuya protagonista sea una Cheri-sama enfundado en un traje rojo de cuero. Sí, definitivamente eso le gustaría a Shori. Suspiré.

"Shori, y tú deberías empezar a tener amigos humanos y no virtuales".

Vi su cara poniéndose roja, mientras Bob le miraba como sintiendo lástima por haber sido derrotado por su hermano menor.

Levanté la cabeza cubriéndome los ojos con la mano izquierda. Tuve la extraña sensación de que iba a echar de menos el tener tiempo para mirar tranquilamente ese sol que tanta calidez proporcionaba.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"¡Alteza! Estábamos esperándole"

"Tan bien informada como siempre, Ulrike. Imagino que Shinou ya te habrá dicho el motivo de mi rápida vuelta".

El Daikenja se levantó despacio. El agua de la fuente empezó a correrle por el cuerpo mientras salía de ella. Rápidamente, las sacerdotisas le tendieron toallas para que se secara. Cuando terminó de usarlas, se las devolvió a la joven que tenía más cerca mientras sus ojos reposaban en una imponente figura que hubiera reconocido en cualquier lugar y circunstancia de su vida. Al lado de su fiel amigo, otra figura encapuchada le devolvía la mirada desde la oscuridad. Estaba extremadamente serio. Lo sabía aunque era incapaz de ver su expresión.

"Ya veo que Shinou le ha avisado también a usted. Muy sabio por su parte, así me ahorraré el explicarle los detalles después".

Murata llegó hacia donde estaban ambos sujetos, seguido de cerca por Ulrike.

"Amigos míos, será mejor que nos demos prisa con los preparativos. Desearía que Shibuya se pasara el menor tiempo posible en compañía de la caja allí en la Tierra; el sello está considerablemente debilitado".

Los cuatro hicieron su entrada en el templo. Todas las sacerdotisas se quedaron en el exterior, haciendo guardia.

"Mi buen Daikenja, al final se ha encontrado la última caja más rápido de lo que esperábamos".

"¿Decepcionado?"

"En absoluto, al fin y al cabo no creo que los sellos de las otras cajas hubieran aguantando mucho más. Además, ya tengo ganas de una buena pelea, llevo demasiados años sin hacer nada, ¿verdad, mi joven amigo?".

El Rey Original dedicó una misteriosa sonrisa a la figura encapuchada que andaba detrás de ellos, el cual solo musitó una silenciosa respuesta.

"Bien, ahora su Majestad y yo procederemos a abrir el portal. Weller-kyo y von Voltaire-kyo ya han sido avisados, llegarán en breves momentos. Esperad fuera, por favor, y no dejéis que entren hasta que terminemos. Es vital que no descubran que el espíritu corpóreo de su Majestad el Rey Original está entre nosotros".

"Claro, claro, Ulrike, no te preocupes".

Murata salió acompañado del encapuchado, el cual cerró la puerta tras de sí y luego se acercó a la barandilla y se quedó mirando las estrellas, pensativo.

"Parece que el momento que temíamos ya ha llegado. ¿Y bien? ¿Comienza a arrepentirse de su decisión?"

El joven de ojos y pelo negro estaba apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta, mirando ligeramente hacia abajo. El reflejo de la luna en los cristales de las gafas impedía distinguir si tenía los ojos cerrados o abiertos. Ante la nula reacción de su compañero, prosiguió.

"Ya sabe que no tiene porqué hacerlo. Siempre se pueden buscar otras alternativas. Sería difícil, no puedo mentirle, pero siempre será mejor eso que provocar infelicidad a otras personas, ¿no cree?"

Ante tales palabras, la figura de la barandilla se echó la capucha hacia atrás mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar al Gran Sabio directamente a los ojos. Su mirada intentaba parecer serena, pero en lo más profundo de sus pupilas se dejaba ver un toque de amargura y tristeza, pero a la vez de esperanza.

"Alteza, no se puede luchar contra el destino, debería saberlo mejor que nadie. Si ese es mi destino, tendré que cumplirlo, sean cuales sean las consecuencias. Y si con eso consigo que la paz se convierta en algo real, y no se quede solo en un simple sueño, entonces es imposible que me retracte de mi decisión".

"Como acabo de decir, ¿aunque eso provoque la infelicidad para otros?"

El otro joven sonrió amargamente, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer su cabeza.

"Sabe que soy totalmente prescindible, Alteza".

"Jajajajaja, ¿quién lo dice? Se dice que las personas no suelen darse cuenta de la importancia de las cosas hasta que no las pierden. En su caso, creo que será usted quien no se dará cuenta de la importancia que tiene para los demás hasta que no sea demasiado tarde".

"Aunque eso sea cierto, me conformo con que ellos puedan vivir en un mundo pacífico. Y mientras él siga viviendo, siempre habrá esperanza para esta tierra, eso es lo único que importa".

El muchacho de las gafas se quedó mirando la espalda de su compañero de charla, que había vuelto a mirar hacia las estrellas. Algunas preguntas empezaron a acumularse en su cabeza, pero el joven captó su atención.

"Será mejor que dejemos la conversación, Alteza, parece que el resto de invitados acaban de hacer su aparición".

"Entonces, será mejor que tengamos preparada una excusa para explicar por qué usted ha llegado aquí mucho antes que sus hermanos, para no levantar sospechas, von Bielefeld-kyo".

"Sí, será lo mejor, Alteza".

Mientras veía al joven de cabellos rubios y porte elegante encaminarse en dirección a sus recién llegados hermanos, el Gran Sabio no pudo evitar empezar a sentir un poco de lástima por él. Pensó en el propio joven y en toda la gente que le rodeaba. Pensó en lo determinado que estaba en darlo todo por su país, y en especial por su joven rey. Sí, verdaderamente empezó a sentir lástima. Aunque, al fin y al cabo, el destino era algo contra lo que no se podía luchar.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que Bob recibió la señal de Murata. Estábamos junto a la caja, que había sido colocada en una plataforma de madera en el centro del lago. Para poder moverla, hemos tenido que trabajar junto a los ayudantes del Maou de la Tierra y colocarla sobre una base con ruedas, transportarla al final del embarcadero, y subirla a un bote para llevarla hasta la plataforma. Parece cosa fácil, pero hemos tardado un buen rato en realizar todo este proceso.

Ahora que el sol está alto en el cielo, empiezo a odiar el verano. ¿A quién podría gustarle el calor, lo brillante y lo azul? En este momento estoy todo sudoroso y me duelen todos los músculos del ejercicio. Nota mental: tengo que aumentar mis horas de ejercicios con Conrad cuando llegue a Shin Makoku. Si puedo saltarme las lecciones de Günter, claro está.

Siguiendo instrucciones de Bob, estoy sentado encima de la caja, que tiene atada unas correas para poder bajarla hasta el agua poco a poco. Imagino que empujarla y tirarla tal cual al lago no es muy elegante, aunque ahora mismo yo tenía ganas de hacer exactamente eso. El agua se veía tan limpia, cristalina y sobre todo fría…. Me alegraba de que mi elemento fuera el agua.

"Yuuri, agárrate a la caja fuerte, vamos a empezar a bajarla".

Tras las palabras de Shori, poco a poco la caja efectivamente empezó a descender. Por fin, mis pies tocaran el agua. Maldita sea, ¡demasiado fría! Oooh, ahora prefiero el calor, ¡como he podido odiar el verano! ¡Calor, vuelve!

"¿Ves el remolino de allí abajo? Ese es el portal, ahora tiraremos la caja hacia ahí, contigo encima. Por eso debes agarrarte bien. El resto del proceso, creo que lo conoces, pero intenta no soltar la caja hasta que llegues a Shin Makoku".

Asiento con la cabeza mientras el otro Maou da la señal a uno de sus ayudantes para soltar la caja a su indicación. Miro a Shori, que está tan serio y preocupado que me están entrando ganas de bajarme y consolarle. Le despido con la cabeza, aunque estoy tan paralizado que realmente no sé si he conseguido realizar algún movimiento perceptible para los ojos ajenos. Después, me despedí formalmente del hombre de avanzada edad y me preparé mentalmente para lo que venía, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Cuando hice esto, me di cuenta de que me dolían los dedos de lo fuerte que estaba agarrando la caja; al fin y al cabo, no tiene asas a las que pueda asirme con facilidad.

"Yuuri".

Su tono de gravedad hizo que, antes de darme cuenta siquiera, levantara la cabeza de golpe y abriera los ojos para mirarle. Lo hice todo tan rápido que me dio un mareo.

"Ahora, las cuatro cajas estarán reunidas. Pase lo que pase, ten confianza en ti mismo. Si dudas y caes, tu pueblo y el mundo entero caerán contigo. No pierdas el control de ti mismo y recuerda que siempre hay esperanza".

Dicho esto, y sin darme tiempo para asimilar sus palabras, Bob hizo un gesto con la mano y lo único de lo que fui consciente fue de estar rodeado de agua. Agua fría. Tragué un poco, por culpa de lo sucedido me había olvidado de aguantar la respiración. Me agarré fuertemente a la caja y sentí como el remolino de agua nos iba succionando. Casi estaba acostumbrado a la sensación se viajar entre los dos mundos, pero esta vez sabía que era diferente. Notaba que era diferente. Por primera vez, me alegré que mi familia se quedara en la Tierra. A partir de ahora, ni Shinou podría imaginarse lo que podría pasar en Shin Makoku estando las cuatro cajas juntas.


	2. Lluvia

**Título: Azul y Dorado**

**Serie: Kyou Kara Maou!, propiedad de Takabayashi Tomo.**

**Pareja central: WolfYuu (a veces Yuuram).**

**Nº capítulos: **12 (más prólogo & epílogo). Ya escritos todos, pero los iré subiendo poco a poco conforme los reviso.

**Nota: **Aunque este es mi primer FF, es un poco especial. Hacía mucho tiempo que me rondaba una idea del posible final de las novelas. Como no las he leído, obviamente mi historia no encaja del todo con la realidad (por ejemplo, todo lo referente a Shinou), pero me he permitido esa libertad. Los primeros capítulos son más que nada de relleno, para enfocar la historia central. Muchos detalles os recordarán al anime, y es que realmente creo que no podrían ser de otra forma, por eso lo he hecho así. Es una historia un poco "seria" pero creo que os gustará si estáis algo acostumbrados al particular estilo de Takabayashi.

Quería dedicarle esta versión en español (también he hecho una en inglés, para quien le interese) a dos buenas amigas mías que han ido leyendo este fic capítulo a capítulo, **Megu Sagara **y** Petula Petunia**, cuyos estupendos fics también podéis leerlos por aquí. Gracias, chicas ^^

**Nota capítulo 2: Bueno, en verdad el capítulo 1 y el 2 deberían ir unidos, en el 1 no pasa gran cosa... En verdad el origen de este fic proviene de varias escenas WolfYuu que me rondaban por la cabeza, y que he intentado plasmar en una sola historia. La última escena de este capítulo es una de ellas. Un momento que adoro, creo que fue el primero que se me ocurrió, y es uno de mis preferidos. **

o~o~o~o~o~o~o

**CAPÍTULO 2 - Lluvia**

Lo primero que noté era que me estaba ahogando. Lo segundo, que parte de mi cuerpo se sentía muy pesado y estaba inmovilizado. Me costó un buen rato entender que la caja estaba encima de mí, presionándome, haciendo que me mantuviera sumergido bajo el agua de a saber dónde y no pudiera respirar.

De pronto, el agua de mi alrededor empezó a agitarse, y me vi liberado de la presión sobre mi cuerpo. Unos brazos fuertes me sacaron al exterior. Respirar el aire frío fue como darse un buen baño tras haber ganado un partido nacional de béisbol con una victoria aplastante. Fue una sensación de las que poco se viven. Quizás decir que era como haber vuelto a nacer era un poco exagerado, pero en aquel momento así me sentía. Sea quien sea mi salvador, debo recordar dedicarle el próximo partido que ganemos.

"¡Majestad, majestad!"

Ante los chillidos histéricos enfoqué mis ojos a lo que tenía delante. Conrad me estaba sujetando por los hombros, con cara de alivio, pero aún tenía un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos. En cambio, el hombre que me llamaba a gritos venía corriendo hacía mí con los ojos desorbitados. Había lanzado al aire las toallas con las que imagino que iba a secarme. Günter, ¿te importaría contener la emoción? La verdad es que ahora mismo los flequillos mojados pegados a mi frente me resultaban incómodos.

"Majestad, ¿se encuentra bien?"

"Sí, gracias a ti. Un poco más y no lo cuento".

Aún estaba sentado en la fuente del templo de Shinou. Miré a mi izquierda y vi la caja volcada hacia un lado, la mitad estaba casi fuera de la fuente. Levanté la vista para alcanzar a ver mi entorno. Allí solo estaban ellos dos, y algunas sacerdotisas.

"¿Dónde está Murata?"

Poniéndome de pie mientras me liberaba del agarre del secretario de palacio, le pregunté a Conrad.

"Está en la sala principal, ha estado ayudando a Ulrike con el portal. Nos está esperando".

Conseguí secarme un poco gracias a una sacerdotisa que me alargó una de las toallas que Günter había tirado mientras se acercaba a mí para abrazarme como era habitual. Luego, los tres nos dirigimos a la sala. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a las sacerdotisas reuniéndose alrededor de la caja, poniéndola en su posición original.

"No se preocupe, Majestad, ahora la llevarán a la sala para ponerla junto a las demás".

"Parece que al final teníamos razón, la caja estaba en la Tierra, y Shori pudo encontrarla".

"Así es".

"Es un alivio, ahora podremos custodiarlas e impedir que caigan en manos enemigas, ¡podremos librarnos al fin de su amenaza!"

"Hmm".

Miré a Conrad. Había asentido débilmente con la cabeza, parecía que algo le inquietaba.

"Conrad, ¿pasa algo?"

"¿Eh? No, Majestad, nada en absoluto. Me alegra que haya vuelto".

El semblante de mi padrino había cambiado por completo, y volvía a ser el de siempre. Quizás estuviera cansado, parecía ser bastante tarde en la noche. No debía darle más importancia. Aunque no se me escapó el hecho de que se estaba agarrando, al parecer sin darse cuenta, el brazo que una vez le fue arrancado.

"Greta ha estado aprendiendo a hacer tartas, creo que quiere hacer algo especial por su 17º cumpleaños".

"¿En serio? ¡Qué ilusión! Kyaaaaaa, ¡es la mejor hija de todo el universo!"

Mi adorable hija iba creciendo cada días más, lo iba notando aunque interiormente quería seguir viéndola como una niña, por eso cosas como que me hiciera tartas me emocionaba hasta límites insospechados. No soportaba la idea de verla mayor, emancipada o, peor, casada y con hijos.

Sacudiendo fuertemente la cabeza a ambos lados para quitarme esos dolorosos pensamientos, me vi ante la puerta de la sala.

"¿Majestad?"

Günter me miraba con cara de estar pensando que me había vuelto loco por haberme golpeado la cabeza con la caja antes.

"¡Jajajaja! ¡No es nada, solo un poco de agua en los oídos!"

Haciendo caso omiso de las caras de incredulidad de mis dos acompañantes, agarré el pomo y pasé al interior de la sala.

Lo primero que observé fueron las tres cajas juntas en el altar, al fondo del todo, alineadas en fila. La extraña luz del interior les daba un aire misterioso, casi mágico. Incluso creía poder ver un aura alrededor de cada una de ellas, un aura que hipnotizaba y hacía difícil que pudieras apartar la mirada. Me quedé allí de pie, observándolas, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. De repente me invadió una sensación de inquietud, de intranquilidad, de… ¿miedo?

"Como sigas ahí vas a echar raíces. Al menos podrías saludar como corresponde".

Su voz familiarmente ácida me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Allí, parados a apenas dos metros de las cajas, estaban Murata y Wolfram. Murata me miraba con cara de indiferencia, mientras Wolfram estaba mirando en mi dirección, pero no directamente a mis ojos. Llevaba puesta una capa encima de su uniforme militar azul.

"Hola, Wolf".

"Hmph".

Sentí una mano en mi hombro. Al volver la cabeza, vi que Conrad me señalaba con la mandíbula a un punto hacia mi derecha. Allí estaba Ulrike, que me saludó inclinándose respetuosamente. Detrás de ella, estaba Gwendal, tan ceñudo como siempre, que me saludó con una voz inusualmente baja. La cara que tenía ahora me recordó bastante a la que tenía cuando le conocí. Mentalmente empecé a tatarear la música de El Padrino.

"Buenas noches, Majestad. Me alegra que haya llegado sano y salvo, y que nos haya podido traer la caja que faltaba".

"Buenas noches Ulrike. Creo que ahora podremos estar todos más tranquilos. Espero que podamos hacer pronto la ceremonia para sellar el poder maligno de las cajas de una vez por todas".

Aquellas cuatro cajas con cuatro mil años de antigüedad encerraban el poder del mayor enemigo que había existido en toda la historia de ese mundo, aquel al que ni Shinou ni Daikenja pudieron vencer. Aquel que solo pudo ser sellado. Soushu.

"Yo también lo espero, Majestad, aunque todavía nos llevará un tiempo realizar los preparativos".

"Entiendo. Si podemos ayudar en algo, cuenta con todos. Nos ha costado mucho reunir las cajas, y ya que todo empezó aquí, es aquí donde debe terminar. Estoy seguro de que todo irá bien, y entonces todos podremos tomarnos unas vacaciones. ¿Eh, chicos?".

Levanté la vista para mirar a todos, uno a uno. Günter tenía pinta de ponerse a llorar, como si hubiera dado el mejor discurso de mi vida y estuviera orgulloso de su propio hijo. Conrad me dirigía una de sus sonrisas de padrino que, por más que quisiera, jamás podría olvidar de tantas veces que la había visto. Ulrike me miraba esperanzada, aunque noté un deje de preocupación en su mirada. Gwendal asintió con la cabeza, arrugando la frente. Me fue imposible ver los ojos de Murata, ya que la luz de las velas se reflejaba por completo en los cristales de sus gafas, aunque su sonrisa me pareció algo vana, insegura. Seguramente fuera porque estábamos a bastante distancia y no le veía bien. Von Bielefeld-kyo se limitó a poner su típica cara de disconformidad, y ni siquiera se dignó a mirarme a la cara. Maldito principito caprichoso, si crees que puedes alentar a la gente mejor que yo, ¡échame una mano!

Mientras observaba a Wolf, vi su cuerpo tensarse de repente. Su bello rostro se puso pálido en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo cuando empezaron a temblarle las rodillas, si no fuera porque Murata le agarró fuertemente por la cintura y le ayudó a incorporarse.

"¡Wolf……! ¿¡Qué te-…..!?"

Llegué a captar a Gwendal, a mi derecha, con gesto de dolor llevándose una mano al ojo izquierdo. Al volver la cabeza al otro lado, vi como Günter miraba preocupado a Conrad mientras este se agarraba el brazo. Le caían gotas de sudor por la frente.

En ese instante me di cuenta. Acababan de llegar las sacerdotisas trayendo la caja, que estaba en la puerta pero ya dentro de la sala. Ninguno de nosotros nos habíamos percatado de su llegada. Mientras intentaba comprender la situación, me dirigí a Conrad, que era al que tenía más cerca.

"¡Conrad!"

"¡Majestad, sáquele de aquí de inmediato!"

Cuando me giré hacia la voz que se había dirigido a mí, vi que la propia Ulrike estaba ya agarrando a Gwendal y lo ayudaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

"¡Alteza!"

Pasándome el brazo derecho de Conrad sobre mis hombros, eché a andar y giré como pude la cabeza. Parecía que Wolf era el que peor lo estaba pasando para mantenerse en pie. Seguramente fuese porque estaba justo al lado de las tres cajas.

Cuando fui a gritar su nombre, me quedé paralizado. Era muy débil, pero estaba viendo una especie de miasma de color negro alrededor de las tres cajas, del que salían unas prolongaciones como tentáculos, intentando agarrarse unas a otros, como si se estuvieran uniendo, comunicándose. Algunos de esos brazos apuntaban hacia la caja de la puerta, que tenía cerca de mí. Otros se acercaban sigilosamente a Murata y Wolfram.

"¡Murata! ¡Sácale de ahí ahora mismo!".

"Ah".

El cuerpo tenso de Conrad me indicó que algo andaba mal. Al mirar hacia la puerta, a la que casi habíamos llegado, pude observar el mismo tipo de miasma que en las otras. Una había agarrado el brazo de Conrad.

"¡Conrad!".

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Weller-kyo desenfundó su espada y, agarrándome, se abrió paso entre los tentáculos.

A veces cortaba el aire. De pronto me di cuenta que daba palos de ciego. Era incapaz de mirar esas oscuras prolongaciones que parecían querer agarrarle lo más profundo de su ser.

Suspiré aliviado cuando llegamos a la puerta y vi que el miasma había dejado de seguir a Conrad. Gwendal estaba apoyado en la pared, jadeando. De repente, abrió los ojos, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo vital, y corrió hacia la puerta para mirar dentro.

Me paralicé ante la escena que estaba teniendo lugar dentro.

Wolfram estaba suspendido en el aire, a unos dos metros del suelo. Parecía estar inconsciente. Su cuerpo estaba completamente envuelto en esos horribles tentáculos negros que brillaban con un centelleo maligno, emitiendo una luz sobrenatural.

"¡¡Wolfram!!"

Tuve que girar la cabeza para asegurarme de que ese grito había salido del cuerpo de Gwendal.

"¡Quédense todos atrás! ¡Llevaos de aquí a su Majestad, rápido!"

"¡No! ¡Wolfram está-…!"

"¡Marchaos!"

"¡¡No!!"

No iba a hacer caso a Ulrike. Los dorados cabellos de Wolfram cada vez eran más difíciles de distinguir. Empecé a sentir un frío mortal paralizándome todo el cuerpo.

"¡Shibuya! Conseguiremos librar a von Bielefeld-kyo, ¡pero tienes que irte corriendo de aquí! ¡Confía en mí! ¡Ulrike, cierra la puerta!".

Su cara de alarma a la que no estaba acostumbrado consiguió asustarme más, aún así, su voz firme y sus ojos mirándome fijamente hicieron que algo en mi interior me dijera que confiara en él. Al fin y al cabo, él era el Gran Sabio que tenía una experiencia de cuatro mil años.

"¡Ten cuidado!"

Lo último que vi antes de que se cerraran las puertas fue una masa deforme de color negro a dos metros del suelo.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"¿Cómo está?"

"Ahora mismo se encuentra descansando. Está perfectamente, solo que un poco agotado. Dado que todo parece estar ya en orden, con su permiso, voy a retirarme".

"Claro, por supuesto. Muchísimas gracias por todo, Gisela".

"No hay nada que agradecer, von Voltaire-kyo. Buenas noches a todos".

Tras escuchar la puerta cerrarse, abrí los ojos. Estaba sentado en mi despacho, con los codos sobre la mesa y la frente descansando sobre mis manos entrelazadas. Había estado intentando relajarme escuchando las gotas de la repentina lluvia veraniega chocando contra el castillo, pero todavía no había conseguido dejar de temblar.

Al alzar la cabeza, me enfrenté a los pálidos rostros de Conrad y Gwendal, a la seria y preocupada mirada que les echaba Murata y a la intranquila cara de Günter.

"Bueno, creo que ya podemos estar todos más tranquilos. Alteza, ¿podría hacernos el favor de explicar lo que ha pasado ahí dentro? Puedo imaginármelo, pero me gustaría oír lo que tiene que decir el Gran Sabio".

La voz de Conrad era calmada y serena, pero todos pudimos notar que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por aparentar estar tranquilo.

"Yendo al grano, las cuatro cajas han resonado al unísono. Como ya saben, los sellos de las cajas han perdido gran parte de su efecto y, al juntarse el poder sellado de Soushu después de tantos años, el impacto ha sido tan inmenso que parte del flujo maligno ha conseguido filtrarse y materializarse, afectando a los portadores de las llaves".

Lancé una mirada preocupada a Conrad. No había soltado su brazo desde que se había sentado en la silla.

"No se preocupe, Majestad, ha sido algo puntual. Como puede ver, ya nos encontramos perfectamente. No pasará nada mientras no nos acerquemos a las cajas hasta que no se hallan sellado de nuevo, no tiene que preocuparse".

Miré a Conrad y Gwendal. Quitando las caras de cansancio y un poco de ojeras, parecían efectivamente estar como siempre. Suspiré pesadamente.

"Ha pasado todo tan repentinamente… No había transcurrido ni cinco minutos de mi vuelta con la caja, y ya ha pasado esto".

"Creo que debemos acelerar los preparativos de la ceremonia. Pero ahora mismo todos deberían descansar. Shibuya, cuando pase tu ceremonia de cumpleaños, realizaremos el sellado de las cajas".

"¿Mi… ceremonia de cumpleaños? Oh, se me había olvidado".

En un par de días cumpliría diecisiete años. Habían organizado una pequeña fiesta, un baile, para celebrarlo, pero algo pequeño y solo con gente cercana, o al menos eso me había asegurado Günter, así que no le había dado más importancia. Después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado a los actos sociales, aunque me seguía sin gustar ser el centro de atención.

"¿Estás seguro? No creo que mi diecisiete cumpleaños sea más importante que salvar al paí-…"

"Majestad, ya están casi terminados los preparativos, y su Alteza tiene razón. Además, así tendría un par de días para relajarse, y al resto nos daría tiempo de ultimar los detalles de la ceremonia de sellado. Piense que tenemos que hacer en unos pocos días lo que normalmente nos llevaría un par de semanas".

Resignado ante las palabras de Günter, miré a Conrad. Me sonrió. Era su señal de que estaba de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir el inusualmente serio secretario.

Volví a mirar a Günter.

"Está bien, pero prométeme que la fiesta será algo sencillo y sin mucha gente".

"Pero Majestad, ¡todas las invitaciones están ya enviadas!"

Por la cara que puso, mis sospechas se hicieron realidad. Iba a ser de todo menos una fiesta sencilla.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

El pasillo se me estaba haciendo eterno. Tras haberme pasado un rato discutiendo con Günter, me disculpé con todos y salí del despacho en dirección al cuarto de Wolfram. No me habían dejado verle cuando lo habían traído. Por lo visto, Murata y Ulrike pudieran ejecutar algún tipo de hechizo de rechazo, consiguiendo liberar a Wolfram. El miasma no le había ocasionado daños, o eso parecía, pero la caída de varios metros le había dejado inconsciente.

Aún no estaba del todo seco, estaba cansado y la situación tan tensa vivida antes me había dejado mal cuerpo. Solo quería meterme en la cama y dormir doce horas seguidas. Eso si la fuerte lluvia y los nervios me dejaban dormir. Pero estaba seguro de que el ex-príncipe me mataría si se enteraba de que no había ido a verle al menos, una vez.

De pronto, algo me hizo mirar a la derecha. En un pasillo perpendicular al que yo iba, divisé una puerta abierta que dejaba entrar el aire templado del exterior y, de paso, algunas gotas de lluvia. Una fina cortina de encaje blanco que normalmente tapaba el acceso al balcón se mecía con el viento. La puerta daba a una zona sin techar, desde donde se tenía una bonita vista de mi pueblo. Era uno de mis lugares favoritos del castillo.

Sin habérselo ordenado a mis pies, me encontré parado en el marco de la puerta. Miré hacia fuera. Allí, una silueta muy familiar estaba detenida en mitad del balcón, con la cabeza hacía atrás, mirando hacia el cielo y los brazos colgándole a ambos lados del cuerpo. Parecía como si estuviera… ¿rezando? Vestía unos pantalones negros piratas y una camisa blanca que llevaba algo abierta, dejando ver parte de la zona superior de su pecho. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, aunque eso no parecía importarle.

De pronto me sentí enfurecido. Aquí estábamos, todos preocupados, y él ahí, ligero de ropa bajo una lluvia fuerte y con aspecto de estar hipnotizado con la luna y las estrellas. O más bien con las nubes, porque poco se veía. Mi boca comenzó a abrirse para empezar un sermón sin fin, pero de pronto me quedé paralizado. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y el corazón me empezó a latir demasiado fuerte para mi gusto.

Seguramente, una nube había recorrido su camino en el cielo y había dejado que la luna volviera a hacer su aparición en esta mojada noche. Una luna completamente llena que de pronto y sin previo aviso iluminó la noche con una luz casi fantasmal, aunque más bien la catalogaría de mágica. Una luz blanquecina que consiguió que pareciera que el tiempo se hubiera detenido en aquel balcón.

Wolfram von Bielefeld-kyo estaba, efectivamente, empapado de pies a cabeza, lo que hacía que la camisa se le pegara al cuerpo, marcando su estilizado cuerpo y resaltando los años de entrenamiento a los que el soldado había estado sometido. También pude ver su rostro con más claridad. Sus brillantes y sedosos mechones dorados estaban pegados a su blanco rostro y a su esbelto cuello, y de ellos caían gotas que repiqueteaban al llegar al suelo. Si normalmente Wolfram parecía un ángel, sobre todo cuando dormía, ahora parecía una aparición divina digna de estudio por el Vaticano. La suave luz de la luna acentuaba al extremo todos sus bellos rasgos.

Su mirada era ausente, su expresión vacía. Los profundos lagos de sus ojos me hicieron estremecer. Algo en ellos hizo que de pronto me doliera el pecho. ¿Por qué tenía esa expresión de… sufrimiento? Sin darme cuenta, mis pasos me habían acercado a él.

"Wolf…….".

Von Bielefeld-kyo dio un respingo. Sus iris verde esmeralda se clavaron en los míos como dos puñales. Brillaban con tal intensidad que no podía apartar la mirada. Y, repentinamente, sus inocentes ojos se volvieron a llenar de vida.

"Yuuri".

Su voz sonó extrañamente tranquilizadora.

"¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¿No estabas descansando tras desmayarte por la caída? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué haces al aire libre a estas horas y con esta lluvia?"

Las preguntas salían atropelladamente de mi boca. Aún sentía mi pecho latir fuertemente, casi dolía. Hasta entonces no me di cuenta de que ahora yo también estaba empapado de arriba a abajo.

"Yo….."

"¡Mírate, estás empapado! Como sigas así más tiempo, te vas a pasar una semana sin poder salir de la cama por la fiebre. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Todos hemos estado muy preocupados por ti!".

"Lo siento".

"¿Eh?"

¿Desde cuándo Wolf era tan sumiso?

"¿Estás bien?"

Su pregunta me pilló desprevenido.

"No eres tú quien tiene que preguntar eso…."

"¿Lo estás?"

"¿Eh….? Sí, creo que sí, pero Wolf, ¿qué….?"

"Me alegro, de veras".

La cálida sonrisa que brilló en sus labios me dejó fuera de combate. Creo que durante unos segundos me olvidé de cómo se respiraba.

"Será mejor que te haga caso. Me voy a la cama. Que descanses, Yuuri".

Tras una breve inclinación con la cabeza, el mazoku de fuego pasó de largo a mi lado y se lanzó al pasillo.

Mientras lo veía alejándose, le llamé. A nuestra habitación se iba por la dirección contraria.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Estoy muy cansado, será mejor que duerma en mi habitación. Deberías descansar".

Sin ni siquiera haberse dado la vuelta para mirarme mientras hablaba, Wolf prosiguió su camino. Me quedé observándole hasta que le perdí de vista cuando giró una esquina. Tardé un rato en convencer a mis pies para que se pusieran también en movimiento, en dirección a mi ansiada cama.

Aunque creo que antes necesitaba un buen baño caliente.


	3. El 17º cumpleaños

**Título**: Azul y Dorado

**Serie**: Kyou Kara Maou!, propiedad de Takabayashi Tomo.

**Pareja** **central**: WolfYuu (a veces Yuuram).

**Nº capítulos**: 12 (más prólogo & epílogo). Ya escritos todos, pero los iré subiendo poco a poco conforme los reviso.

**Nota**: Aunque este es mi primer FF, es un poco especial. Hacía mucho tiempo que me rondaba una idea del posible final de las novelas. Como no las he leído, obviamente mi historia no encaja del todo con la realidad (por ejemplo, todo lo referente a Shinou), pero me he permitido esa libertad. Los primeros capítulos son más que nada de relleno, para enfocar la historia central. Muchos detalles os recordarán al anime, y es que realmente creo que no podrían ser de otra forma, por eso lo he hecho así. Es una historia un poco "seria" pero creo que os gustará si estáis algo acostumbrados al particular estilo de Takabayashi.

Quería dedicarle esta versión en español (también he hecho una en inglés, para quien le interese) a dos buenas amigas mías que han ido leyendo este fic capítulo a capítulo, Megu Sagara y Petula Petunia, cuyos estupendos fics también podéis leerlos por aquí. Gracias, chicas ^^

**Nota capítulo 3: Hacer un baile es lo último que hubiera querido, pero al final por una cosa y por otra, acabé haciendo algo que me parece demasiado típico en los fics... Aunque realmente quería para mi historia a un Yuuri de 17 años, ya más mayor y con edad para pensar en su futuro. Este capítulo no me termina de convencer, pero ahí queda… Puede que os parezca que el empiece del fic ha sido rápido y de golpe, pero mi intención siempre ha sido contar mi versión del final, por eso he intentado acelerar las cosas, y hacer que pase en "pocas palabras" lo que aún no ha pasado en 17 novelas… **

**CAPÍTULO 3 – El 17º cumpleaños**

"¡¡Greta!!"

Sin darme tiempo a saber lo que estaba haciendo, me abalancé sobre el pequeño cuerpo paralizado y lo cubrí con el mío. Me quedé esperando el momento del impacto contra mi espalda. Un momento que nunca llegó.

Pasados unos segundos, me aventuré a ladear un poco la cabeza y a abrir un ojo, temeroso de que aún pudiera caernos algo encima. Lo que vi fue lo mismo que si hubiera estado viendo una película en el DVD y le hubiera dado al 'pause'. Todos nos estaban mirando, boquiabiertos y totalmente inmóviles. Por el rabillo del ojo pude distinguir una figura que se acercaba a nosotros a toda prisa.

"Majestad, ¿os encontráis bien?"

"Sí, creo que sí…. ¡Greta! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has asustado?"

La niña que más quería en el mundo me echó los brazos alrededor del cuello y me abrazó, negando con la cabeza.

"¡Tú me has protegido! ¿Cómo iba a estar asustada? ¡Soy la hija del rey!"

Me separé de ella suavemente para plantarle un beso en la mejilla. La cogí en brazos y me levanté. Si continuábamos así seguro que me daba por acabar llorando de la emoción. Y había demasiada gente delante.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Casi morimos aplastados!"

Uno de los soldados de Gwendal se acercó temerosamente, estaba tan inclinado que me era imposible verle la cara.

"¡Majestad! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¡Al colocar los adornos en la lámpara se nos ha resbalado la escalera y el adorno ha salido volando! ¡Proceda con el castigo que crea conveniente!"

Dicho esto, se irguió bruscamente, se puso una mano a un lado de la frente en gesto de saludo militar y quedó a la espera de su sentencia de muerte.

"Jajajaja…. No te preocupes, ha sido un accidente, y al final no ha pasado nada… Por cierto, ¿por qué no ha impactado sobre noso-…?"

La pregunta murió en mis labios cuando vi un gran objeto azul brillante atravesado por la mitad, aún en la espada de Conrad.

"Ehh… Buenos reflejos, te debo una".

Decidiendo que era mejor alejar a mi pequeña del peligro, me la llevé fuera del salón. Faltaban pocas horas para la fiesta, y todos estaban histéricos preparando los últimos detalles. Entre el baile y la ceremonia de sellado, el castillo estos dos días había estado algo revuelto.

Y eso sin contar con la llegada de invitados. Sí, obviamente el concepto que tiene Günter de una fiesta íntima y personal no coincide demasiado con el mío. Pero, todo sea dicho, podría haber sido mucho peor. En verdad solo habían invitado a gente con la que manteníamos buenas relaciones, personales y diplomáticas, así que debía admitir que en el fondo estaba contento.

Me pasé casi todo ese día en la entrada, recibiendo a la gente. Los primeros en llegar habían sido el calva brillante con su adorable hija, Beatrice. Inmediatamente, Greta y ella se perdieron por el castillo entre risas. Recé para que no se acercaran mucho el extraño laboratorio de Anissina. A veces dudaba de si la científica era un buen ejemplo para mi hija.

Después llegó Flynn, con su fiel mayordomo. Su rostro seguía tan jovial y animado como siempre, y vestía un bonito vestido ceñido a su cintura. Sobraba decir que deseé verla en su traje de fiesta.

Uno de los últimos en venir, pero que más revuelo causó, fue Saralegui, el joven rey de Shou Shimaron cuya lealtad hacia nosotros muchos dudaban, aunque quería seguir creyendo en él. En verdad fue el único de los presentes cuya invitación fue debido más a razones políticas que personales. Si hubiera sido por mi gente, ni se les hubiera pasado por la cabeza invitarle. Pero, después de todo, había que mantener la alianza con su país, y además habíamos pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Cuando salí a saludarle, observé que llevaba su bello pelo recogido en una cola, y vestía un conjunto violeta que resaltaba sus enormes ojos. Era difícil no mirarle. Aunque me tuve que obligar a desviar la mirada cuando noté un par de esmeraldas traspasándome la nuca.

"Yuuri, ya puedes bajarme. He quedado con Anissina y Cheri para que me ayuden a vestirme. Debería ir a prepararme ya, ¡y no quiero que veas mi vestido hasta que estemos en el salón!"

Dicho esto, se soltó y salió a correr por el pasillo, mientras reía. Su risa era como un cántico mágico que alegraba el corazón de aquellos que tenían la oportunidad de escucharla. Pero, aun así, me sentí afligido. Mi niña seguía creciendo. Ya ni quería que la ayudara a arreglarse.

"Majestad".

Conrad venía hacía mí con su implacable sonrisa.

"Hey".

"Majestad, los preparativos ya han finalizado, será mejor que vaya a cambiarse de ropa o le dará un ataque a Günter: lleva mucho tiempo esperando verle con el traje que él mismo le ha escogido".

Así que, me dirigí solo a mi habitación. Conrad había ido a la suya, era obvio que no podía presentarse en la fiesta con el uniforme de todos los días. Me encontré la ropa que tendría que llevar esa noche encima de mi enorme cama. El traje, como era de esperar, era negro. Unos pantalones y una chaqueta larga de estilo victoriano, muy elegante, con botones plateado mate. Y una camisa blanca sin muchas florituras. Debo confesar que a veces Günter tiene buen gusto. Tardé bastante tiempo en terminar de arreglarme, más de lo que hubiera creído posible.

Me quedé contemplando mi reflejo en un enorme espejo de cuerpo entero. Me sentía un cosplayer de una película basada en alguna obra de Jane Austen. Pero tenía que reconocer que me quedaba bastante bien, modestia aparte. De pronto me entró un pellizco en el estómago. Por más que me dijera la gente, y a pesar del acoso de Günter, yo me seguía viendo como un jugador de béisbol normal y corriente, sin ninguna cualidad especial ni atractivo aparente. Y había tenido que caer en un mundo de fantasía lleno de guaperas y musculosos, que solo conseguían que mi mediocridad se viera destacada. A veces pensaba que solo me falta llevar un rótulo luminoso encima de mi cabeza que dijera 'Patético'. Solo era guay cuando estaba en modo Maou, un estado del que nunca era consciente y jamás recordaba al despertarme. Genial. Eso solo me hacía sentirme peor.

Me sobresalté cuando llamaron a la puerta de mi habitación. Eran Conrad y Günter. Ambos vestían uniformes de gala, pero diferentes a los que les había visto usar en anteriores actos solemnes. El de Conrad era en tono marrón verdoso, y el de Günter en tonos grises con adornos violeta. Me seguía asombrando lo conjuntados que iban siempre estos mazoku. Noté que el pellizco de mi estómago no se había ido.

"Ah, Majestad, sabía que le iba a sentar de maravilla. ¡Pero mire qué figura! ¡Qué elegancia! Ahh….."

"Ehhh…. Gracias…. Creo….".

Miré a Conrad mientras entornaba los ojos y los ponía en blanco. Conrad tuvo que imitar una tos para disimular su risita.

"Majestad, algunos invitados ya están en el salón. El Maou no debería hacerlos esperar".

No sé muy bien porqué, pero de camino al salón me empecé a poner nervioso. ¿Sería por mi cumpleaños? Cierto es que nunca me había importado cumplir años, así que no podía ser por eso. ¿Por la fiesta? Al final solo iba a estar con gente de confianza, y ya me he acostumbrado, más o menos, a los actos públicos. Tampoco podía tratarse de eso.

De pronto, lo supe. Cuando le vi al final de la escalera, mirándome por detrás de sus lentes mientras me esperaba, caí en la cuenta.

Günter había tenido razón, y en estos dos días no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que ocultábamos en el templo de Shinou. Pero, ahora que muchos amigos estaban reunidos bajo el mismo techo, tan cerca de esa fuente de poder maldito, hacía que la sensación de intranquilidad y malestar se negara a darme una tregua.

"Wow, te queda muy bien ese traje, Shibuya".

"Gracias, lo mismo digo".

Murata llevaba un traje muy parecido al mío, pero en gris marengo y con la chaqueta más corta.

Los cuatro llegamos a la puerta del salón, y todos me recibieron al unísono con un sonoro '¡Feliz cumpleaños!'.

No pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja cuando vi a tantas personas queridas mirándome bajo el mismo techo.

Greta, Beatrice y Anissina estaban en primera línea. Anissina con un elegante traje color champán y el pelo, que normalmente llevaba recogido en una cola, ahora lo tenía en un moño francés.

Pero en ese momento solo tuve ojos para mi hija. Con su precioso traje azul celeste y su flor blanca en el pelo, parecía una diosa en miniatura. Como lamentaba el hecho de que las cámaras de fotos no existieran en Shin Makoku. Eso tendría que solucionarlo. O bien me traía una de la Tierra, o bien le pedía a Anissina que inventara la máquina-para-inmortalizar-momentos-kun. La respuesta era obvia: valoraba la vida de mis pobres amigos y sujetos de los experimentos de la científica, así que tendría que ahorrar para comprarme una.

Cheri-sama llevaba un escotado traje rojo, su pelo dorado igual al de su hijo se movía elegantemente con cada uno de sus sensuales gestos. A su lado, Gwendal estaba cabizbajo y serio como siempre, aunque el traje azul marino que llevaba le hacía aparentar más joven.

Y dispersos por todo el salón estaban los demás, todos sonriendo, con los ojos centelleantes, celebrando mi aniversario.

En ese momento, lo último en lo que podía pensar era en las cajas.

Llevábamos un buen rato comiendo y bebiendo. Me encontraba charlando animadamente con Anissina, Cheri, Flynn, Murata y Gwendal sobre las aficiones de costura de este último. Obviamente no le estaba haciendo demasiada gracia, porque cada vez tenía más arrugas en la frente.

Sostenía en la mano una copa de vino. Pero más que nada era de adorno y para evitar el quebradero de cabeza de qué hacer con mis manos, porque en cuanto fui a probarlo, mi nariz se llenó de olor a alcohol y me dije que sería mejor no bebérselo. No quería hacer nada que dañara mi imagen pública.

De pronto, Murata, justo enfrente de mí, cesó las carcajadas que llevaba un buen rato soltando a costa del hijo mayor de la 26º Maou, poniendo una cara extremadamente seria. Su mirada vagó en dirección a la puerta. Me giré para mirar en esa dirección, pero no vi nada.

"¿Murata….?"

Cuando volví a mirarle, volvía a sonreír como siempre.

"Oh, Shibuya, sujétame esto un momento, debo ir al baño, ya sabes".

Tendiéndome una copa de vino, la cogí y le vi marcharse. No obstante, se quedó cerca de la puerta, con su espalda hacia mí. Parecía estar hablando con alguien, pero no lograba ver a su interlocutor.

"Majestad, ¿pasa algo?"

"¿Eh? ¡Aaah…! No, ¡nada en absoluto! Creo que Murata ha ido a tomar el aire, quizás haya bebido demasiado".

Flynn no quedó muy convencida de mi explicación. Era obvio, ni yo me lo estaba creyendo. Además, ahora mismo mi aspecto no debía ser muy convincente: con cara de estar espiando a distancia y con dos copas de vino en la mano.

"Ah, pues creo que ya debe sentirse mejor, porque ahí viene".

Efectivamente, Murata había vuelto a entrar en el comedor y observé que, aunque sonreía, algo le llenaba la mente. Hizo un amago de dirigirse hacia donde estaba Conrad, en la otra esquina hablando con Cheri-sama y calva brillante, pero al darse cuenta de que le estaba observando, cambió sus pasos sobre la marcha y se dirigió otra vez hacia nosotros.

Miré de reojo a la puerta, me pareció ver una manga azul alejándose.

"¿De qué has estado hablando con Wolf?"

"¿Oh? ¿Preocupándote por von Bielefeld-kyo?"

Murata se quedó muy sorprendido en cuanto formulé la pregunta, lo que me hizo sospechar que no quería que supiera que había sido Wolfram con el que había estado hablando. Pero rápidamente su cara de sorpresa se tornó en una burlona. Sabía lo que estaba pasando por su maliciosa cabeza, así que intenté esquivar la pregunta.

"Por cierto, no ha hecho aún acto de presencia, ¿se encuentra mal? Ya sabes…"

"No te preocupes, tu prometido se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, es solo que acaba de volver de patrullar por la ciudad y no quería aparecer en tu fiesta sin haberse antes refrescado un poco. Ha ido a cambiarse, en un rato estará por aquí".

Obviamente, su respuesta no me dejó satisfecho, pero tampoco quería seguir interrogándole con los invitados delante. Y estaba claro que el Gran Sabio no iba a soltar prenda. Con Murata era mejor saber cuándo había que darse por vencido.

"¡Yuuri, Yuuri!"

"¿Qué pasa, Greta, Beatrice?"

Ambas niñas corrían hacía mí seguidas de Conrad, Cheri y Hyscliff.

"¡Quiero enseñarte mi regalo de cumpleaños!"

De pronto, las luces se atenuaron casi imperceptiblemente. Greta me agarró una mano y me llevó hacia la mesa que estaba situada en el centro del salón. Uno de los sirvientes levantó una gran tapadera de plata con forma semicircular, y pude ver el contenido.

Era una enorme tarta de chocolate, con un dibujo en medio de un bate y una pelota de béisbol. Tenía varios pisos y pequeñas florecillas desperdigadas de varios colores, parecían ser de barquillo.

No pude hablar, solo bajar la vista hacia la expectante Greta. Su cara se iba retorciendo de disgusto conforme pasaban los segundos. Se creía que, al no decir nada, no me había gustado. Qué equivocada estaba. Simplemente era incapaz de decir algo. Porque si lo hacía, seguramente se me saltarían las lágrimas. Creo que últimamente estoy demasiado sensible. Suspiré profundamente.

"Greta…. Gracias, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños. De verdad".

Su cara brilló y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

"¿En serio?"

"¡¡En serio!!"

Me agaché para cogerla en brazos. Mientras, el mismo sirviente que había descubierto la tarta empezó a cortarla y a repartir los trozos. Los dos primeros fueron para Greta y para mí, aunque el mío lo tuve que dejar en la mesa junto a los dos vasos de vino, pues tenía los brazos ocupados con mi adorable hija.

Pasé un buen rato charlando con Greta y Beatrice, mientras me explicaban cómo habían hecho la tarta y añadido los adornos. Me quedé un poco aliviado, aún seguían a salvo de unirse al movimiento científico-feminista de Anissina.

"Qué escena familiar tan adorable, me están entrando celos".

No sabía muy bien si tomarme bien o mal ese comentario, sobre todo por el deje sarcástico que se percibió con cada sílaba. De todos modos, esforcé mi mejor sonrisa cuando me giré para saludar.

"¡Sara! Me alegra ver que lo estás pasando bien. Esta es mi hija, Greta. Ha hecho la tarta, ¿has podido probarla?".

O quizás los colmillos repletos de veneno no le dejan comer bien.

"Qué linda. Y desde luego tiene madera de cocinera. No me extraña que presumas tanto de ella. Aaah…... Es una pena que su otro padre no esté por aquí, así la escena familiar estaría completa".

No me gustó en absoluto el tono que puso al decir 'su otro padre', ni el matiz burlón que irradiaban sus ojos, pero era una fiesta y no iba a alterarme.

"No te preocupes, no tardará en lleg-…..".

Aunque estaba mirando a Sara a la cara, los ojos se me desviaron varios milímetros a su izquierda cuando vi una sombra blanca cruzar la puerta principal, entrando apresuradamente en el salón.

Parece ser que no fui el único que se quedó sin palabras. Muchos habían detenido sus conversaciones para observarle detenidamente.

Aunque tenía aspecto de no haber dormido bien durante varios días, el tercer hijo de la ex-Maou parecía más que nunca un príncipe que se acababa de bajar de su blanco corcel. Llevaba un traje también parecido al mío, como Murata, solo que el suyo era blanco. Blanco entero. Excepto por los botones de color dorado apagado mate y un chalequillo color negro. Llevaba el pelo algo alborotado y las mejillas teñidas de un suave rojo, se notaba que se había dado prisa en venir, pero en conjunto le quedaban muy bien. Le resaltaban los ojos verdes que me recordaban a lo más profundo de un lago. En su lado izquierdo colgaba, como era usual, su espada con rubíes incrustados.

Wolfram seguía avanzando mirando de un lado a otro, como buscando a alguien. Cuando me vio, hizo un ademán de acercarse, pero al ver a Sara se paró drásticamente y fue a darse media vuelta.

"¡Wolfram!"

Greta, con una radiante sonrisa, le llamó. El elegante mazoku puso cara de pocos amigos, pero se dirigió hacia nosotros.

"¡Wolf! ¡Estás realmente guapo! ¡Vas a juego con Yuuri! Ven, ¡tienes que probar la tarta que le he hecho como regalo!"

Wolfram llegó hasta nosotros justo cuando terminó de hablar. Se inclinó formalmente ante Sara sin mirarle a la cara, sonrió a Greta pasándole una mano por el pelo y luego se paró delante mía, muy serio. Nos quedamos mirando tan solo unos instantes, aunque con esos ojos esmeralda que parecían atravesarme mirándome directamente, me parecieron horas. Me di cuenta de que mi pecho volvía a latir tan fuerte como en el balcón, hacía ya dos noches.

Wolfram von Bielefeld, ¿por qué no podías haber sido una chica? Incluso ya me he acostumbrado a tu forma de hablarme, tus continuos celos y tu arrogancia. Aunque he de reconocer que ya no eres el principito caprichoso que solías ser. Era cierto, Wolf había madurado, y mucho. Había mejorado con la espada, se había vuelto más serio, más… hombre. Supongo que era normal si te pones a pensar que de estar en la Tierra, ya tenía edad de estar en un asilo. O algo peor…

"Majestad, le deseo la mayor felicidad en su 17º cumpleaños. Siento haberme perdido la mayor parte de la fiesta".

Dicho esto se irguió, pues se había inclinado ante mí, y cogió el plato con un trozo de tarta que Greta le estaba ofreciendo.

"Vaya, vaya, ya veo que el caballero guardián de su Majestad por fin se ha dignado a aparecer. Quién sabe lo que podría haber ocurrido si hubiera tardado más en llegar, von Bielefeld-kyo".

"Hmph".

Noté como Wolfram se mordía la lengua y hacía todo lo posible por evitar mirar los ojos de Sara. Aunque parecía que realmente estaba disfrutando la tarta que había empezado a comer.

"En fin, parece ser que otra vez han interrumpido nuestra interesante charla, Yuuri. Ya tendremos otra ocasión para charlar…. a solas. Me parece que será mejor que ahora me vaya".

Ni a mí ni a Wolfram se nos escapó el hincapié que hizo en el 'a solas'. Miré de reojo a Wolfram mientras Sara saludaba con la cabeza y se retiraba.

Me sorprendió ver que su plato ya estaba vacío. Fui a mirar a Greta, pero allí solo nos habíamos quedado él y yo.

"Más te vale que cuando decidas casarte escojas a Flynn, porque como te cases con esa sabandija juro que me las pagarás".

"¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

¿A qué viene ahora hablar de casarme con alguien más?

Wolfram apartó su mirada furiosa de la espalda de Sara y me miró, desconcertado. De pronto puso cara de haber caído en algo, y un suave rubor inundó sus mejillas.

"No, nada, olvídalo".

"No, ¿¡a qué ha venido eso!? Acabo de cumplir los diecisiete, ¡aún no tengo edad para casarme! Además, ¿no se supone que-...?"

Lo que casi se me escapó fue '¿No se supone que tú eres mi prometido?', pero gracias al cielo mi mente reaccionó antes que mi boca, y me callé. No sabía muy bien porqué, pero ese comentario suyo me había dolido.

"Solo pensaba en que Flynn sería una buena esposa".

¿Una buena esposa para quién? Me estaba dando la impresión de que esta conversación estaba llegando a un punto peligroso. El tercer hijo suspiró y luego, sonriéndome, me miró.

"Te he dicho que lo olvides. Anda, ve a divertirte, al fin y al cabo es tu fiesta de cumpleaños".

Otra vez esa mirada melancólica y perdida que me hacía estremecer. Sentí coraje de no ser un poco más empático, sabía que algo le tenía preocupado. ¿Le habría afectado de alguna forma el ataque del miasma?

"Mira, parece que Flynn está deseando que la saques a bailar".

Me giré a mirar a Flynn. Estaba muy animada hablando con Anissina y Cheri. La extraña actitud del ex-príncipe me estaba empezando a irritar.

"¿¡Pero qué demonios estás dici-…!?"

Iba a replicarle, pero me encontré hablándole al aire. Era la segunda vez en la noche que me dejaban solo y no me daba cuenta. Detecté el pico de una chaqueta blanca ondear a mi izquierda, ya bastante lejos. Se detuvo delante de una mesa, se tragó una copa de vino de un solo sorbo y se acercó a Flynn. Tras saludarla cortésmente y susurrarle algo con una dulce sonrisa, se acercó a Murata. Ambos se enfrascaron en una animada charla.

¿Quién diablos se creía que era para dejarme con las palabras en la boca, para decirme lo que tenía que hacer, con quién tenía que bailar o con quién tenía que casarme? Si había tenido un mal día, que no lo pagara conmigo, que bastantes problemas tenía yo ya.

Estaba mirando a mis dos amigos, dispuesto a ir a cantarle las cuarentas el mazoku, cuando Flynn interrumpió mi campo de visión.

"Majestad, von Bielefeld-kyo me acaba de decir que usted estaba buscando pareja para un baile, y que él ahora mismo no se encontraba en condiciones de satisfacerle. Me ha pedido que le haga el favor de ocupar su lugar".

"¿Ehh….? ¿¡Qué Wolf ha dicho qué….!?"

El tercer hijo ahora parecía estar muy distraído. Murata y él se había unido a Anissina y Gwendal. Por el ceño fruncido y las arrugas de la frente de su hermano mayor, intuí que las bromas hacia Gwendal aún no habían terminado. Sentí lástima por él. Anissina era mujer de armas tomar y seguramente se lo estuviera pasando tan bien haciéndoselo pasar mal a Gwendal como para dejar escapar a su presa.

Pero había algo raro en el príncipe, algo que exteriorizaban sus ojos y que me transmitía una sensación de algo que no podía descifrar. Era una profunda oscuridad dentro de sus ojos que denotaba tristeza, rendición.

"¿Majestad…?"

"¡Ah! Sí, lo siento, Flynn-san, está bien, bailemos, pero te aviso que no se me da muy bien, así que perdona de antemano si te piso, ¿vale?"

La risa alegre de Fynn me hizo poner los pies en el suelo de nuevo. Miré a Wolfram molesto. Sí, seguramente Flynn sería una buena esposa.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Había conseguido distraer a mis acompañantes y escapar disimuladamente hacia uno de los balcones del salón de fiesta. Empecé a sentirme agobiado estando allí dentro, y el ejercicio que hice intentando no pisar a mi compañera de baile me había dejado exhausto.

La noche era clara y despejada, la luna colgaba grande y brillante en el firmamento. Cerré los ojos y dejé que al aire frío inundara mis pulmones. Noté que poco a poco iba recuperando la normalidad.

"¿Le apetece beber algo, Majestad?"

No tuve que darme la vuelta para reconocer esa voz. Pero abrí los ojos y miré hacia el horizonte.

"¿Crees que todo va a salir bien?"

"¿Se refiere a las cajas? Vamos justos de tiempo, pero creo que seremos capaces de sellarla. Solo nos queda confiar en el Shinou para que aguanten, al menos, otros cuatro mil años más".

"Estoy preocupado por ti y los demás, Conrad…"

"No tiene motivos para ello. Como ve, estamos perfectamente. Y nuestros miembros también".

Conrad se señaló su propio brazo. Suspiré y volví a mirar al infinito.

"Es impropio de usted estar tan pensativo, señorito".

"Waaaaaa"

Una melena roja como el fuego apareció ante mis ojos, ¿desde arriba?

"Jozak, te he dicho mil veces que no aparezcas de esa forma".

"Jejeje, lo siento, comandante, es que me pareció una buena ocasión para mostrarme. Estar vigilando ahí arriba es aburrido, ¿sabe? A mí también me apetecería-…"

Jamás llegué a saber lo que le apetecía. De pronto le vi el pelo más rojo que nunca, y escuché una explosión. Una que afortunadamente no se escuchó demasiado cerca, pero desgraciadamente no demasiado lejos.

"¡Jozak! ¡Lleva a su Majestad adentro y contén a los invitados con la ayuda de Gwendal! ¡Rápido!"

"Qué……"

De pronto un par de brazos me agarraron por la cintura y me llevaron a rastras al interior.

A lo lejos, pasadas las murallas de palacio, mi pueblo ardía en llamas.


	4. Sentimientos encontrados

**Título**: Azul y Dorado

**Serie**: Kyou Kara Maou!, propiedad de Takabayashi Tomo.

**Pareja** **central**: WolfYuu (a veces Yuuram).

**Nº capítulos**: 12 (más prólogo & epílogo). Ya escritos todos, pero los iré subiendo poco a poco conforme los reviso.

**Nota**: Aunque este es mi primer FF, es un poco especial. Hacía mucho tiempo que me rondaba una idea del posible final de las novelas. Como no las he leído, obviamente mi historia no encaja del todo con la realidad (por ejemplo, todo lo referente a Shinou), pero me he permitido esa libertad. Los primeros capítulos son más que nada de relleno, para enfocar la historia central. Muchos detalles os recordarán al anime, y es que realmente creo que no podrían ser de otra forma, por eso lo he hecho así. Es una historia un poco "seria" pero creo que os gustará si estáis algo acostumbrados al particular estilo de Takabayashi.

Quería dedicarle esta versión en español (también he hecho una en inglés, para quien le interese) a dos buenas amigas mías que han ido leyendo este fic capítulo a capítulo, Megu Sagara y Petula Petunia, cuyos estupendos fics también podéis leerlos por aquí. Gracias, chicas ^^

**Nota capítulo 4: Otro capítulo, unido al anterior, que tampoco me convence, pero debo añadir que a partir de ahora empieza lo bueno, aunque aún queda bastante para el final propiamente dicho. **

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**CAPÍTULO 4 – Sentimientos encontrados**

"Dime, Shinou, ¿de qué has estado hablando con von Bielefeld-kyo? Ya tenía que ser interesante para hacer que llegara bastante tarde a la fiesta".

El Gran Sabio se escabulló de palacio en mitad del tumulto para dirigirse al templo de Shinou. Ahora mismo, no podría hacer mucho. Básicamente, su arma era su cerebro, no una espada.

"Ya sabes, lo de siempre… Repasando un poco el plan B por si resulta que el sellado de las cajas no es efectivo".

"Ya veo".

"Me sorprende lo decidido que está ese crío, creo que se puede comparar contigo en terquedad".

"Jajajaja, conociendo a von Bielefeld-kyo, eso me ofende".

"No te preocupes entonces, seguro que tú le superas".

Sonriendo cabizbajo, Murata se tornó para ver las cajas.

Tan serenas, tan pacíficas, tan silenciosas. Resultaba increíble el daño que podían hacer.

"¿Estás seguro de seguir adelante con ese plan de emergencia?"

"¿Huh? ¿A qué viene eso, mi Gran Sabio? Fue él quien lo decidió…"

Murata le miró incrédulo. Sabía mejor que nadie que eso era mentira, por mucho que Shinou se hiciera ahora el inocente.

"Bueno, si el destino así lo quiere….."

"Oh, mi querido Daikenja, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de lo que quiere el caprichoso destino?"

El joven se ajustó las gafas en su sitio mientras lo miraba, desafiante.

"Porque has sido precisamente tú quien ha preparado ese destino, mi querido Shinou".

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Aún no sé cómo fui capaz de tranquilizar a la gente, de cómo fui capaz de evitar que la gente viera como me temblaban rodillas y manos, de cómo fui capaz de contener las lágrimas que querían brotar por la tensión que estaba acumulando conforme pasaban los segundos.

Cheri-sama y Günter no me quitaban un ojo de encima. Había sufrido un ataque de valentía en cuanto vi a salir a varias personas del salón, camino del campo de batalla. Ya estaba a punto de echar a correr tras ellos, para coger a Morgif y seguirles al pueblo, cuando Gwendal bloqueó mi camino.

Me gritó varias veces diciendo que a dónde me creía que iba, que como rey tenía que quedarme para ocuparme de mis invitados. Günter y la anterior Maou se apresuraron en ponerse cada uno a mi lado para reforzar las palabras de Gwendal. Tras analizar que me sería imposible soltarme del agarre de ambos, y pasar por encima de Gwendal, decidí no seguir resistiéndome. Al fin y al cabo, solo soy un patético y debilucho medio mazoku.

Ahora estaba mirando a mi alrededor. Günter se alarmó. Quizás creyó que estaba analizando el entorno para buscar una ruta de escape. No te preocupes Günter, no quiero ser testigo de la furia de Gwendal. Y ya que estamos, de la tuya tampoco.

A lo lejos divisé a Greta. Estaba sentada en una silla, con cara preocupada. Beatrice, Anissina y Hyscliff estaban con ella. Me acerqué hacia el lugar. Ya que no podía hacer nada, qué menos que estar tranquilizando a mi hija. Conforme caminaba en su dirección, tuve que apartar ligeramente la mirada para evitar fijarme en una chaqueta blanca que había tirada en el suelo. Sabía que si la miraba, solo me preocuparía más, y ahora mismo estaba reuniendo todas las energías que me quedaban para pensar en todo menos en lo que estaría sucediendo más abajo, en el pueblo.

Definitivamente, cuando regresara a la Tierra tenía que ir a un médico especialista. Parecía que a la opresión de mi pecho le gustaba quedarse allí.

"Yuuri…"

Greta se levantó al ver que me acercaba. Me paré a metro y medio de ella, me agaché poniendo una sola rodilla en el suelo, y abrí los brazos.

No tardó ni medio segundo en tirarse a ellos.

La abracé con todas mis ganas. Quería hacerla saber con cada uno de mis músculos lo mucho que la quería. Es curioso como los humanos, para demostrar nuestro amor, solemos abrazar a alguien como si se nos escapara la vida en ello.

Tras aflojar el agarre, Greta me miró a los ojos. En sus brillantes y profundos ojos marrones pude leer que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no llorar, pero sabía que no lo haría. Se estaba intentando portando como una verdadera princesa. Quería ser fuerte por todos, por mí. Está claro que su empatía no la había heredado de mí. Espera, de mí en verdad no ha podido heredar nada…

"Será mejor que les guardemos lo que ha sobrado de tu tarta para cuando vuelvan, ¿te parece?"

"¡Hm!"

Escuché acercarse unos pasos tímidos. Pude ver que era Flynn, parecía dudar ente cortar o no la escena familiar.

"Esto… Majestad, la mayoría de los invitados se han retirado a sus aposentos. Todo está ya más tranquilo, creo que también debería descan-…"

"Gracias Flynn, pero sabes que sería incapaz de pegar ojo. Prefiero quedarme".

Miré a Günter y a Cheri. El primero puso cara de conformidad forzada, la segunda me sonrió cálidamente. Ella, al igual que yo, estaba muy preocupada. A fin de cuentas sus tres únicos hijos estaban en paradero desconocido, en mitad de un pueblo incendiado, y no teníamos muchas más noticias.

"¿Alguna novedad?"

Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"¡Murata! ¿Dónde te habías metido?"

"Ya, ya. Shibuya, no hace ni una hora que me he ido, ¿tanto me has echado de menos?"

Murata, no es momento de tus chistes.

"Von Christ-kyo, von Spitzberg-kyo, ¿les puedo coger prestado un rato a su Majestad? Tengo que hablar en privado con él. No se preocupen, le llevaré directamente a su dormitorio".

"Alteza, no quisiera llevarle la contrario, pero-…"

"Pues entonces no lo haga, von Christ-kyo".

¿Eh?

Miré perplejo a Murata. Sus afiladas palabras y su desafiante mirada no eran propias de él. Parecía estar tenso, o angustiado por algo.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en mitad de un pasillo. Mi amigo estaba tirando de mi chaqueta para obligarme a andar, yo aún no me había recuperado de ver la cara confusa de Günter. Se había grabado en mis retinas.

"No estamos yendo a mi cuarto, ¿verdad?"

Llegamos a un pequeño cuarto del primer piso. Me metió dentro de un empujón tras asegurarse que no nadie nos miraba, y cerró la puerta.

"Quítate la chaqueta".

"¿Qué?"

"Que te quites la chaqueta, te será más fácil moverte".

Sin esperarse a que pudiera entender lo que trataba de decirme, Murata se paró delante de mí y empezó a desabrocharme los botones. De un solo golpe me había quitado la chaqueta y el chalequillo que llevaba debajo.

De repente, él se quitó la suya, y cogió un par de capas que una mano le estaba tendiendo.

Un momento, ¿¡una mano!?

"¡Jozak!"

"Hey, ¿¡cómo me ha reconocido!?"

Fingió estar enfadado. Jozak, da igual que te pongas una peluca rubia y un bigote postizo, tus músculos y tus chispeantes ojos azules ansiosos de batalla siempre te traicionarán.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Una capa, Shibuya. Ya sabes, te la pones sobre el cuerpo para mantenerte caliente o, por ejemplo, para salir a escondidas sin que te pillen".

"¿Eh?"

¿Lo estaba entendiendo bien? ¿Me estaban ayudando a escapar?

"No te hagas ideas equivocadas, Shibuya. En otras circunstancias yo mismo te hubiera encerrado en tu cuarto para que no salieras, pero la situación en la ciudad es peliaguda. Necesitamos los portadores de las llaves para poder sellar las cajas, así que no podemos permitirnos perder a ninguno de ellos. Cualquier ayuda, por mínima que sea, será bienvenida. Y debo añadir que están usando fuego mágico, así que esta vez no te regañaré si te da por enfurecerte y hacer salir al Maou con sus trucos de magia".

Me quedé congelado en el sitio. Si Murata había dicho eso en serio, entonces la situación tenía que ser grave. De cualquier otro modo, no arriesgaría mi vida sabiendo lo poco que un patético como yo podría hacer.

"¿Vienes o no?"

Murata y Jozak estaban ya en la puerta, con las capuchas de las capas puestas.

"¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a salir de aquí? ¡Todos los guardias están apostados fuera! ¡Será imposible!".

"Majestad, no me ofenda. Sabe que estoy aquí, ¿qué más necesita para creer que no será imposible?"

Tenía razón, al fin y al cabo, Jozak era el mejor espía del mundo entero.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Desde luego, Jozak no solo era un hombre de confianza y uno de los más fuertes que he visto en mi vida, sino también el mejor espía que conocía. Era una mezcla de James Bond, Rambo y Terminator. Bueno, quizás eso era demasiado, pero sin duda era una persona que te gustaría tener al lado en situaciones peligrosas.

Hace ya un rato que hemos conseguido despistar a los guardas y salir de palacio. Me he pasado todo el camino disculpándome mentalmente con Günter y Cheri-sama. Con Conrad y Gwendal podré disculparme en persona.

Conforme nos íbamos acercando a la ciudad envuelta en fuego, pude ir oyendo más claramente los gritos, los llantos, los choques de las espadas.

Tenía el corazón en un puño. Me estaba acordando de la vez que fueron tras Conrad por ser uno de los portadores, y acabó perdiendo un brazo. Aunque después lo restaurara gracias al poder de Shinou, a mí la preocupación no se me había quitado. Conrad, más te vale estar bien. Más te vale.

Seguimos avanzando por las calles de la ciudad. Me empezó a sobrar la ropa, pues el fuego había incrementado considerablemente la temperatura de la noche veraniega, aunque curiosamente no dejaba de temblar.

Nos íbamos moviendo lentamente, pegados a las fachadas de las casas y mirando sin cesar de un lado a otro. La gente no dejaba de pasar a nuestro lado, gritando y llorando, buscando a sus hijos, salvando lo que podían de sus casas. Aunque todos estaban tan acelerados que nadie en absoluto reparó en nosotros. Pero a mí no se me escapó ni una sola cara de terror. Sabía que iba a tardar mucho en olvidar esas caras. Al fin y al cabo ellos eran mi pueblo.

Jozak, que iba delante, se paró en seco. Choqué contra él, haciendo que a su vez Murata chocara con mi espalda y consiguiendo que sus gafas se cayeran al suelo.

"¡Ay, Shibuya! ¡Haz el favor de avisarme cuando vayas a pararte tan de repente!"

Pero no pude prestarle atención, ya que mis ojos siguieron la dirección a la que estaba mirando Jozak.

Parecía que habíamos llegado al centro de la pelea. Hasta ahora, solo nos habíamos cruzado con ciudadanos. Eso me había confundido. Y delante de mí residía el motivo: todos los del otro bando estaban allí concentrados.

Y, luchando contra ellos, estaban Conrad y Gwendal. Conrad era el que estaba más cerca de nosotros, y luchaba con varios a la vez. Derrotaba a unos cuantos de un solo mandoble pero, sin poder pararse a descansar, se le echaban otros encima. Parecía agotado.

Por su parte, Gwendal estaba en la azotea de un edificio cercano, luchando a la vez tanto con su espada como con su magia de tierra. Al menos se enfrentaba a menos enemigos. Me dio la impresión de que estaba ahí porque intentaba apagar las llamas que inundaban el centro del pueblo, y en ese lugar los bandidos seguramente le atacarían menos. Por eso, Conrad era el que se estaba llevando la peor parte.

"¡Conrad!"

Antes de que pudieran detenerme, salí corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Conrad. Aunque no tenía ningún plan. Me di cuenta de que solo le estorbaría cuando estaba a mitad de camino, así que cuando frené en seco ya era demasiado tarde.

A Conrad se le desencajó la mandíbula cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba allí. Pocas veces le había visto tan furioso.

"¡¡Jozak!! ¡¡Llévatelo de aquí, lo más lejos que puedas!!"

"¡Lo siento, comandante!"

Su mirada suplicante dejaba entrever que le habían obligado a llevarme allí y que a él tampoco le había hecho gracia.

"Shibuya, vamos, ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada".

Conrad volvió a la lucha mientras yo era empujado por Murata y Jozak. En ese instante me di cuenta de que los bandidos no llevaban uniforme, ni escudo, ni armas iguales o algo que les identificara. Todos iban vestidos con ropa normal y con capas. Pero ninguno era igual a otro. ¿Quiénes serían?

"Son humanos, Shibuya. Parece que von Voltaire-kyo se las está arreglando bien para apagar el fuego mágico hecho con Hojutsu, así que será mejor que volvamos".

"¿Por qué solo atacan a Gwendal y Conrad?"

Murata no respondió. Cualquiera que pasara por allí vería en tan solo un instante que los ataques del otro bando se centraban en ambos hermanos. El resto de soldados de Shin Makoku también estaban atacando, pero parecía que no despertaban el interés de sus contrincantes.

"Las cajas…"

"Así es, Shibuya, parece que ya no es un secreto que las cuatro cajas estén juntas. Demasiada casualidad que hayan organizado un ataque como este delante de nuestras narices justo varios días después de que trajéramos la cuarta".

"¿Pero cómo lo sab-…?"

"Ni idea".

Fue una de esas veces en las que supe con certeza que sus palabras no eran verdad.

"Será mejor que volvamos al castillo, Shibuya. Y prepárate, porque son dos buenas broncas las que te esperan".

En ese momento quizás temiera la de Günter, pero no la de Conrad, porque eso solo significaría que había vuelto con vida.

"¡No puedo irme así como así! Quizás si consigo hacer salir al Maou…"

"No, Shibuya".

El tono de amigo era realmente serio.

"Pensé que sería una buena idea para poder ayudarles, pero veo que esta vez me he equivocado. Si sacas al Maou, podrías destrozar el pueblo entero, así que será mejor que te contengas hasta que aprendas a controlar tu poder".

"Pero…"

La mirada que me lanzó terminó por convencerme de que tenía razón. Si me quedaba allí, seguramente la ira acabaría haciendo aparecer al Maou y nadie sabía qué consecuencias podría traer eso.

Resignado de que ya ni mi modo-Maou sirviera de algo, asentí con la cabeza y seguí a ambos por la oscuridad teñida de rojo.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

He estado todo el tiempo al lado de Conrad, esperando que se quedara dormido en su cama del palacio. Aunque me ha asegurado cientos de veces que tan solo era un rasguño, creo que necesitaba ese tiempo para tranquilizarme. Sentía que con verle dormido podría dar por finalizada esa noche interminable y así olvidar todo lo que acababa de ver.

Muerte. Básicamente era lo que había visto. Y era algo a lo que jamás en la vida me acostumbraría.

En el camino de vuelta, nos habíamos cruzado con gente yaciendo en las calles. Acuchilladas o quemadas. Muertos. Era verdad que el fuego ya estaba casi extinguido, pero esas imágenes no dejaban de pasar ante mí como una película muda en cámara lenta. Aunque el fuego se fuera y la calma volviera, no lo harían las vidas de esas personas.

En cuanto puse un pie en el castillo tuve que soportar, como mi buen amigo había predicho, la ira de Günter, respaldado por Cheri-sama. Luego me había quedado junto a los demás esperando alguna noticia, de pie ante una ventana. Sabía que al estar de pie podría eludir más eficazmente la pesadilla que estaba teniendo despierto.

Los invitados se habían retirado hacía tiempo, y Greta se había quedado dormida en su cuarto junto a Beatrice.

Un par de horas más tarde, que se nos hicieron eternas, todos los soldados mazoku, así como los tres hermanos, volvieron. Sentí tal alivio que me flaquearon las piernas. Algunos soldados sujetaban a compañeros heridos, pero no parecía haber ninguna baja grave. Al menos aquí, no quería imaginarme cuántos se habían quedado en el campo de batalla.

Salí corriendo hacia la puerta, y lo primero que vi fue a Conrad apoyado en Gwendal, con el costado sangrando. Se me fue el alivio tan rápido como he había entrado.

Lo llevamos rápidamente a su habitación, ayudados por Gwendal y Jozak, mientras Anissina fue a llamar a Gisela. Tras examinarle, le curó la herida, que por fortuna no había sido nada grave.

Ahora que por fin Conrad se había quedado dormido, lo había dejado con Cheri-sama y me dirigía hacia mi cuarto, aunque sabía que era inútil. No iba a poder conciliar el sueño. Caminaba arrastrando los pies. Imágenes de niños llorando, madres gritando y soldados retorciéndose de dolor no dejaban de cruzar por mi mente. Y en el fondo sabía que todo era culpa mía. Si no fuera tan débil, sería capaz de proteger a mi pueblo. Si no fuera tan inútil, esto no hubiera pasado. Pero está comprobando que soy el rey más débil de la historia. Adiós a la idea de que mi nombre apareciera en los libros de texto mazoku como 'Rey Yuuri – El Bravo', o 'Rey Yuuri - El Fuerte' o algo similar. 'Rey Yuuri - El mejor jugador de béisbol de Shin Makoku' tampoco estaría mal. Lo más probable es que mi nombre se acompañe de 'Maou 27º - El Debilucho'. Desde luego, Wolfram estaría de acuerdo con eso.

Me detuve. Sabía que había resultado ileso, pero recordé que apenas había cruzado un par de palabras con él en todo el día, y encima no fueron muy amigables que digamos. Además, no sabía dónde se había metido, la última vez que lo vi fue bajándose de su caballo en la puerta del castillo, cuando los demás llevábamos a Conrad hacia su cuarto. Miré alrededor para averiguar en qué parte del castillo me encontraba. Su habitación debía de estar a poca distancia, así que decidí ir a darle las buenas noches antes de irme a mi propia cama.

Cuando llegué a su puerta, empecé a ponerme un poco nervioso. Seguramente ya estaría dormido, y no era plan de molestarle. Sí, así era, no me apetecía despertarle y escuchar sus insultos. Giré sobre mis zapatos para alejarme de allí, cuando escuché ruido en el interior. Palabras. Y no era su voz. Pegué la oreja en la puerta, y me sorprendió escuchar la característica voz de mi amigo de la Tierra.

"Parece que el plan B está adquiriendo cada vez más fuerza, me temo que están demasiado débiles como para restaurarlos".

Silencio. No sabía de qué estaban hablando, y Wolfram no le respondió.

"Llevo un tiempo preparándome para ello, no debería preocuparse por nada. No me echaré atrás, Alteza".

"Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa, von Bielefeld-kyo".

Con el corazón a mil por hora, intenté pegarme más a la puerta. Con mi torpeza, la punta de uno de mis zapatos hizo que resonara un golpe por todo el pasillo.

Retirándome hacia atrás con la esperanza de que me salieran alas para salir huyendo de allí cuanto antes, Murata fue más rápido que yo y abrió la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Maldito seas, Murata.

"¿Shibuya?"

"¡Yuuri!"

Murata me había agarrado de la camisa manchada de la sangre de Conrad con aspecto amenazador, le faltó poco para levantarme en el aire. Me soltó cuando se aseguró que era yo quien había estado espiando.

Wolfram había estado sentado al borde de la cama, mirando hacia la puerta, pero se levantó en cuanto me vio y se recuperó de la sorpresa. La cara se le había puesto completamente pálida.

"Maldito debilucho, ¿¡cuánto tiempo llevas espiándonos!?"

"¡No estaba espiando! Pasaba por aquí y-…"

"¡Y decidiste pegar la oreja a mi puerta para espiar!"

"¡Claro que no! ¡Ni que me interesara! Serás… ¡Solo venía con la mejor intención a darte las buenas noches porque apenas hemos podido cruzar tres palabras seguidas en varios días!"

"¡Ja! Vaya excusa más patética".

"Pero de qué vas… Da igual, ¡ahora lo que importa es qué estabais cuchicheando! ¡Ya os he pillado varias veces hablando a escondidas estos días!"

"¿Oh?"

Mierda. Miré a Murata.

"Así que, después de todo, sí que estabas preocupado por von Bielefeld-kyo".

Murata 1 – Shibuya 0.

Noté que el calor quería acumularse en una parte demasiado visible de mi cara, así que me di la vuelta haciéndome el enfadado. ¿O lo estaba de verdad?

"¡Espera, espera! Solo era una broma, no te pongas así. Además, yo ya me iba. Ha sido una noche dura para todos, y hasta el Gran Sabio se cansa. Buenas noches a los dos".

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta, dejando un ambiente tenso en el interior de la estancia donde nos encontrábamos.

Escuché un sonido de algo cayendo, y comprendí que Wolfram se había tirado en la cama, recuperando la posición sentada que tenía antes de que yo invadiera su habitación.

Su pelo aún tenía manchas oscuras desperdigas que no quise imaginar de qué eran, al igual que su camisa, antes blanca impoluta. No llevaba la chaqueta, y recordé haberla visto tirada en el salón de la fiesta. Le había visto quitársela corriendo antes de salir por la puerta con la mano en su espada. Supuse que era para poder moverse mejor. Sí seguía llevando el chalequillo negro, pero con todos los botones abiertos. Además, la parte de arriba de su camisa tenía un par de botones arrancados. Aproveché para cerciorarme de que, efectivamente, aún no tenía pelo en el pecho. Hacía tiempo que no coincidíamos en el baño.

Suspiré, acercándome a la cama. Me senté a medio metro de él.

"Lo siento, no he tenido en cuenta tus sentimientos. Gracias por venir a darme las buenas noches".

No, no, no. No hagas eso otra vez. No pases de estar a punto de quemarme a vivo a admitir que la culpa es tuya. Siempre consigues confundirme.

"¿Te pasa algo?"

"¿Eh?"

"Últimamente estás muy sumiso, no es propio de ti".

Wolfram desvió su mirada.

"Es solo que me he dado cuenta de que no merece la pena discutir por cosas triviales".

"¿Estar a solas con Murata en tu habitación cuchicheando cosas a mis espaldas es una cosa trivial?"

Fruncí el ceño.

"No empecemos. Además, nadie está haciendo nada a tus espaldas".

"Vale, pero tampoco en mi cara. Encima sigues evadiendo mis preguntas".

Evadiendo mis preguntas y evitando mi mirada. Era más que obvio que me estaba mintiendo. Y estaba sufriendo por ello.

"No puedo responderte".

Sus labios temblaron y su voz titubeó, pero se mantuvo firme.

"¿Por qué…?"

"Porque es mejor así. Quiero disfrutar de un poco de paz y además, no es algo en lo que puedas ayudar".

Otra vez esos ojos. ¿Qué me estás ocultando, Wolfram? Parecía cansado, triste, débil. Pero, por encima de todo, delicado y frágil.

De repente, un miedo desconocido me invadió. Y sentí mi cuerpo llenándose de ira. Estaba cansado. De que la gente pensara que era un inútil. Exhausto. El cansancio no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Decepcionado. De aquel en el que tanto confiaba, y que parecía no confiar en mí.

"¡Ya estoy harto!"

Chillé tan fuerte que Wolfram no pudo evitar dar un respingo en la cama. Me dolían las manos de lo fuerte que estaba apretando mis puños. Pero me daba igual. Me levanté de un salto, haciendo crujir la cama.

"¡Ya sé que todos os creéis que soy un simple crío que no puede hacer nada sin sus soldados o sin el alma del Maou! Pero tengo sentimientos, ¿sabes? Y, aunque no pueda blandir correctamente una espada o montar solo a caballo, ¡al menos sé escuchar!"

Sentí algo cálido corriendo por mis mejillas. Wolfram parecía desconcertado, como si no supiera qué debía hacer. Me sorprendió hasta a mí, aunque no era la primera vez que me liberaba de tal forma delante del príncipe. Solo que estaba vez no tenía ni idea de porqué estaba actuando así.

"Si confías más en Murata que en mí, ¡ya sabes! Adelante, ¡me da igual! Al fin y al cabo, para ti soy solo un debilucho inmaduro y enclenque que no sabe hacer nada sin la ayuda de los dem-…"

Según las leyes de la naturaleza, era totalmente imposible que una persona pudiera abrir más los ojos. Estaba seguro de que ahora mismo estaba batiendo un record o algo así. Podía sentirme orgulloso, aunque no pudiera batir un record en algo relacionado con el béisbol, al menos sí lo había conseguido en apertura de ojos.

Mi cuerpo, ya dolorido de antes, estaba aprisionado entre los brazos del mazoku. Me había pasado ambos brazos por la cintura y me había atraído hacía él. Violenta pero suavemente. Creo que hubiera necesitado prepararme mentalmente para ese arrebato, sin embargo no le había visto ni levantarse.

Yo permanecí recto y quieto, sin atreverme a moverme, mientras una corriente eléctrica se divertía correteando por mi espina dorsal. Me quedé con ambos brazos ligeramente levantados, formando casi una cruz con mi cuerpo.

"¿De verdad eso es lo que crees que pienso de ti?"

Su voz sonó muy baja. Y realmente defraudada. Se me encogió el corazón.

"N-… N-…. N-……"

No pude articular palabra. La angustia que había estado acumulando y que hizo que dijera en voz alta y de sopetón lo que había tenido en la cabeza, más saber que le había hecho daño, consiguió que cada vez llorara con más fuerza, como si así pudiera liberar lo que había intentado retener en mi interior.

Tuve que coger una gran bocanada de aire. Me di cuenta de que se me había olvidado respirar por completo. Sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo, mi cuerpo reaccionó al contacto y, antes de darme cuenta, había rodeado con mis propios brazos el cuello de Wolfram. El contacto de mis brazos con la piel blanca y fina de su cuello me hizo estremecer.

"L-… L-… Lo… sien-… to…"

"Sssshhhh, no pasa nada, has estado sometido a demasiado estrés las últimas horas; simplemente necesitabas desahogarte. No te preocupes, las bajas de nuestro bando han sido mínimas, y ya has visto que Conrart está bien".

Tardé un rato en darme cuenta de que Wolfram había quitado su mano derecha de mi cintura y me estaba acariciando el pelo, en un gesto como si estuviera consolando a un niño pequeño. Esto solo me hizo sentirme más impotente, pero en el fondo sabía que solo estaba haciendo todo aquello porque era su forma de consolarme. Sí, solo me estaba consolando.

A pesar de eso, rogué desde lo más profundo de mi alma que no entrara nadie en ese momento. No solo porque cualquiera se llevaría una rara impresión si nos viera completamente abrazados uno contra el otro y yo llorando, sino porque, realmente, no quería detener ese momento.

Y, de pronto, el agarre de Wolfram se fortaleció. Su calor estaba aliviando mi corazón. Aunque seguía haciendo espasmos conforme salían mis lágrimas, sentir su cálido y reconfortante cuerpo contra el mío me reportaba una sensación de seguridad que me hizo sospechar que podría pasarme un buen rato en esa posición.

Un rápido y violento golpe en mi pecho me hizo percibir que mi corazón estaba latiendo a una velocidad anormal. Abrí los ojos y parpadeé un par de veces. Me recibieron un par de mechones dorados que olían como el sol. Como el sol, y como el humo.

Y, entonces, fui consciente. No hacía mucho había estado abrazando de forma parecida a otra persona. En ese abrazo deposité todas mis fuerzas, con el fin de transmitir mi comprensión, preocupación pero, sobre todo, mi amor. Y ahora, Wolfram estaba haciendo conmigo lo que yo había hecho con Greta. Abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas, intentaba demostrarme que comprendía lo que yo sentía, que estaba preocupado por mí. ¿Y también que…?

Notando el creciente calor de mis mejillas, me vi separado bruscamente de Wolfram.

Me había empujando fuertemente por los hombros, haciendo que el aire frío se interpusiera entre nosotros. Parpadeé sorprendido. Él parecía totalmente alarmado.

"Lo siento, no quería…".

"¿Eh?"

"L-, Lo siento Majestad, de verdad. No… No sé por qué he hecho eso. Por favor, perdóneme".

No sabía muy bien qué decir. Hacía un segundo me estaba abrazando como si se le fuera la vida en ello, y ahora se mantenía frío y distante.

Así que hice lo único que me pareció obvio en ese momento.

"No es nada, la culpa mía por ponerme a llorar. Te dejo para que puedas dormir. ¡Buenas noches!"

Me di media vuelta y salí de su cuarto lo más rápido que pude.

Para cuando llegué a la puerta de mi habitación, tanto las lágrimas como los fuertes latidos de mi corazón persistían. Sin duda, debido a que había ido todo el trayecto corriendo.

¿Verdad?

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y apoyé la espalda contra ella.

Me sentía muy confundido. Era verdad que no era propio de Wolfram hacer algo así, pero no entendía por qué después se había arrepentido tanto de haberlo hecho.

¿Sería que se había avergonzado?

¿O sería que le había incomodado?

Había pasado de pensar que trataba de decirme con su abrazo que le importaba, a pensar que no le había gustado en absoluto.

La opresión de mi pecho apareció para recordarme que, ciertamente, esa noche no me iba a dejar dormir.

***Gracias por todos los reviews, la verdad es que estoy contenta de haber pillado parte del estilo de Takabayashi con lo poco que he leído de sus novelas xD ***


	5. Malas noticias

**Título**: Azul y Dorado

**Serie**: Kyou Kara Maou!, propiedad de Takabayashi Tomo.

**Pareja** **central**: WolfYuu (a veces Yuuram).

**Nº capítulos**: 12 (más prólogo & epílogo). Ya escritos todos, pero los iré subiendo poco a poco conforme los reviso.

**Nota**: Aunque este es mi primer FF, es un poco especial. Hacía mucho tiempo que me rondaba una idea del posible final de las novelas. Como no las he leído, obviamente mi historia no encaja del todo con la realidad (por ejemplo, todo lo referente a Shinou), pero me he permitido esa libertad. Los primeros capítulos son más que nada de relleno, para enfocar la historia central. Muchos detalles os recordarán al anime, y es que realmente creo que no podrían ser de otra forma, por eso lo he hecho así. Es una historia un poco "seria" pero creo que os gustará si estáis algo acostumbrados al particular estilo de Takabayashi.

Quería dedicarle esta versión en español (también he hecho una en inglés, para quien le interese) a dos buenas amigas mías que han ido leyendo este fic capítulo a capítulo, Megu Sagara y Petula Petunia, cuyos estupendos fics también podéis leerlos por aquí. Gracias, chicas ^^

**Nota capítulo 5: Capítulo de transición. **

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**CAPÍTULO 5 – Malas noticias**

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a interrumpir en mi habitación, seguía sin poder pegar ojo. Las sábanas estaban más fuera que dentro de la cama, la almohada empapada en sudor. Y mi interior seguía agitándose.

Tenía mil pensamientos e imágenes llenando mi mente, y encima me sentía fatal porque a lo ocurrido ayer se sumaba que aún tenía en mi castillo a unos invitados que tenía que atender y, la verdad, lo último que se me apetecía era actividad social.

No sé cuántas horas me había pasado en vela cuando llamaron a mi puerta. Dos golpes tímidos. Interpreté que estaban teniendo cuidando de no despertarme.

Agarrando la almohada y tirándola contra la puerta, indiqué que entrara. No tenía ganas de levantarme aún.

Conrad apareció tras la puerta, con el semblante serio.

Le conocía lo bastante bien para saber que no era por su herida. Traía malas noticias.

"Buenos días, Majestad, ¿ha dormido bien?"

Como un tronco, ¿no me ves?

"¿Qué hay de ti, Conrad?"

Sonrió.

"He preguntado primero".

"Y yo después. Y soy el rey".

Suspiró fingiendo resignación, aunque la incipiente sonrisa de sus labios que trataba de evitar le delataron. Siempre ha sido un mal actor.

"Gracias a los cuidados de Gisela he podido dormir bastantes horas seguidas. A diferencia de usted, por lo que veo. En lo que se refiere a mi herida, como ya le dije, solo un rasguño sin importancia".

Se sentó al borde de la cama, cerca de mis pies. Pasamos unos minutos en silencio. La diferencia entre él y yo era que yo no tenía ganas de hablar, y él, no sabía por dónde empezar. Parece que al final se animó.

"La culpa de la ocurrido anoche no es suya. Aunque sé que seguirá pensando que sí lo fue, le diga lo que le diga".

"Has acertado de pleno".

"Siento oír eso".

Me incorporé, recostando la espalda contra el cabecero de madera. Me maldije por haber tirado la almohada.

"Conrad… Si solo hubiera sido más fuerte… No hubieras resultado herido, ni tampoco hubiera muerto tanta gente de mi pueblo… Si tan solo…"

"Si tan solo tuviera un poco más de confianza en sí mismo, se daría cuenta de lo mucho que está haciendo por Shin Makoku".

"¿En serio?"

Esperaba que captara mi tono sarcástico a la primera, no tenía muchas más ganas de hablar.

Conrad suspiró.

"Bueno, ahora mi deber es recordarle que, como ya le ha dicho su Alteza varias veces, debe acostumbrarse a ser protegido. Las cosas se van a poner peor a partir de ahora, ya que al parecer se ha extendido la noticia de que poseemos las cuatro cajas".

Que hayas cambiado de tema y hayas decidido recordarme que soy tan inútil que hasta tengo que se protegido, no me ayuda mucho ahora mismo, Weller-kyo.

"Tengo…. malas noticias…".

Mi sexto sentido aumentó su ego tras escuchar tales palabras.

"¿De qué se trata ahora?"

"Pero prométame que no se olvidará de que, como rey, tiene aquí responsabilidades que tratar, y que ahora es vital que se mantenga sano y salvo".

Que sí, que sí. Me levanté de la cama, buscando mi uniforme. Hoy pasaba de trajes elegantes. Me daría un buen año, iría a buscar a Flynn y a Greta, y me las llevaría a pasear. Algo tranquilo, sin complicaciones.

"Esta madrugada hemos recibido la noticia de que han atacado el castillo de los von Bielefeld. Al parecer, Valtorana ha caído, pero aún no se sabe mucho más".

Me alegré de haber estado dándole la espalda a Conrad.

"……. ¿Qué?"

Conrad se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Se quedó allí, sin decir nada, dándome la espalda.

Ahora que prestaba atención, me pareció oír bastante jaleo. Cuando caí que mi ventana daba al patio de la entrada al castillo, solo tuve que sumar dos y dos para saber de qué se trataba.

Corrí al lado de Conrad y observé el exterior. Un buen número de soldados estaban allí, preparándose para lo que supuse que sería una partida inmediata.

"Nos estamos preparando para ir a analizar la situación. Después de todo, pertenece a una de las diez familias nobles de Shin Makoku".

Me agarré al brazo de Conrad para no tambalearme.

Una de las diez familias. Von Bielefeld… Valtorana… El tío de…

"¿Dónde está… Wolf?"

Titubeé al final de la pregunta, no quería saber la respuesta. Sabía que su tío era alguien muy importante para él, y también sabía de lo que era capaz si se enfadaba.

"Fue de los primeros en enterarse de la noticia. Cuando Gwendal y yo fuimos a detenerle, ya había cogido a uno de sus hombres y se había marchado. No pudimos hacer nada".

¿Desde cuándo era tan difícil mantenerse de pie?

"¿Aún sabiendo… que podría ser una trampa para capturarle?"

Conrad me miró, sorprendido de mi observación. Ya ves, Weller-kyo, a veces puedo darme cuenta de las cosas.

"Aun así".

Fui a sentarme de nuevo en la cama, todavía llevaba el uniforme negro en la mano.

"Por qué… ¡Está claro que van tras él, al igual que van tras de ti y Gwendal!"

"En verdad, Majestad, creo que lo que sabe la gente es que uno de los von Bielefeld es una llave. Lo que no saben es qué von Bielefeld. Si han asesinado a Valtorana, sabrán que no era él, y es cuando irán directamente a por Wolfram".

"Pero por qué ahora, por qué Valtorana…"

"Tras el ataque infructuoso de ayer, deben de haberse dado cuenta de que no les será tan fácil cogernos en terreno mazoku, y más estando siempre dentro del castillo, tan bien defendido. En cambio, se podría decir que el castillo von Bielefeld es una presa fácil, en comparación con el Pacto de Sangre. Y así han matado dos pájaros de un tiro. Han dispersado las dudas de quién es el portador, y han conseguido alejar a Wolfram del castillo, dejándole indefenso. Lo que me extraña es la rapidez con la que han actuado, casi al mismo tiempo, en dos sitios diferentes".

"Maldita sea, ¿¡y por qué solo se ha llevado a uno de sus hombres!? ¿Tiene ganas de morir o qué?".

Weller-kyo me miró, como sopesando si contestar o no a esa pregunta.

"Antes de irse, ordenó al resto de sus soldados que se quedarán aquí… y te protegieran con sus vidas si hiciera falta".

Tan típico de Wolfram. Una estupidez como esa solo se le podía ocurrir al principito caprichoso. ¿No se daba cuenta de que su vida también era importante?

"Conrad…"

"Sé lo que va a decirme, y la respuesta es un rotundo no".

"¡Conrad!"

Se giró sobresaltado. Seguramente no se esperaba que me hubiera levantado de la cama de golpe gritando su nombre. Creo que últimamente se me daba bien asustar a la gente. Podría actuar de Jack el Destripador en alguna atracción de feria.

"No te estoy pidiendo permiso".

"Majestad…"

No pudo evitar el asombro en su pálida cara. Más que asombro, era miedo. Temía verse obligado o bien a atarme en una celda del castillo, o bien a aceptar mis órdenes en contra de sus deseos.

"No, Conrad, él siempre se juega la vida, recorre distancias infinitas y hasta se pone pelo de Günter alrededor de su cuerpo para ir a buscarme a los confines de este mundo. No, Conrad, no pienso quedarme aquí viendo como Gwendal, tú, Jozak y los demás os jugáis también la vida. No podría soportarlo. Yo también quiero luchar por vosotros, yo también tengo cosas que quiero proteger".

"Bueno, pues entonces decidido. Hace mucho desde la última vez que salimos de excursión".

"Murata, a ti nadie te ha invitado y, por favor, al menos llama a la puerta antes de meterte en conversaciones ajenas".

Mi amigo acababa de aparecer por la puerta, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

"Vamos, Shibuya, no es culpa mía que la puerta estuviera abierta mientras pasaba por delante".

No voy a rebatir eso. Sé cuando dar una partida por perdida.

"Bueno, Weller-kyo, creo que una vez más no podrá hacer nada por contener a este cabeza de chorlito".

"¿A quién has llamado-..?"

"Eso parece, Alteza".

Conrad parecía especialmente preocupado. ¿Era una epidemia que estaba atacando el castillo? Todos llevaban días con aspecto preocupado…

Tiré el uniforme a la cara de Murata. Eso le pasaba primero por insultarme, segundo por ignorarme.

"Una cosa más… Weller-kyo, sé que va a parecerle descabellado, pero se me ha ocurrido que no sería mala idea que Hyscliff y Greta vinieran con nosotros".

"¿Eh?"

¿Greta? ¿Mi Greta? ¿De qué estás hablando?

"Se lo explicaré todo más adelante, pero confío en que mi consejo será el más indicado en un futuro".

"Murata, estás de broma… ¿Cómo quieres que llevemos a Greta al viaje, sabiendo que seguramente nos tenderán emboscadas? Y, en caso de que lleguemos, ¿¡qué crees que le espera allí!? ¿Más muertos? ¿Un castillo derruido?"

Tuve que pararme a tragar saliva. No había caído en cómo podría estar el castillo. ¿Habría sido incendiado, como mi pueblo? ¿Quedaría algo de él? ¿Quedaría… alguien?

Me di cuenta de que aún seguía negando la posibilidad de que Valtorana estuviese muerto. Era demasiado para mí. Me era más fácil conceder el beneficio de la duda y pensar que cuando llegáramos allí lo encontraría al lado de Wolfram, mirándome despectivamente como siempre hacía.

"Shibuya, si te lo aconsejo no es porque me gusta poner en peligro la vida de tu hija, sino justamente por todo lo contrario".

"Murata, si no te explicas, te obligaré a quedarte aquí cuidando de Greta".

Me miró como lamentando tener que lidiar con un niñato cabezota como yo. Lo siento amigo, haberte reencarnado en otro país.

"Está bien. Shibuya, Weller-kyo, para ser sincero, es muy probable que la ceremonia de sellado de las cajas no surta ningún efecto".

"¿Qué?"

Conrad expresó perfectamente lo que sentía en una sola palabra. Murata prosiguió.

"Por eso he pensado que, ya que Beatrice y ella se llevan tan bien, podría pasar una temporada en Cavalcade, para alejarla del peligro. Y como nos pilla de paso camino de Dai Shimaron, tanto Hyscliff como su hija podrían aprovechar y venirse con nosotros. Ya lo he hablado con él y le parece una idea estupenda".

"¿Para alejarla del peligro…?"

"Así es, no sabemos que podría pasar si los sellos se rompen… Todo Shin Makoku podría quedar aniquilado… Y no querrás que tu hija sea testigo de eso".

Una vez más tuve que sentarme. Visto así, era una buena idea, ciertamente. Eso salvaría la vida de Greta, y yo me quedaría más aliviado. Pero, si eso realmente pudiera pasar, ¿qué pasaría con todos en el castillo? No, ¡qué pasaría con todo mi pueblo, con los países vecinos! No dudaba de que si una sola caja era capaz de provocar tanta devastación y casi destruir un pueblo como Caloria, las cuatro juntas producirían una destrucción que sería inimaginable…

"Un momento, ¿Dai Shimaron?"

Me pareció raro cuando lo oí, pero ahora acaba de caer.

"Pero si vamos a las tierras de los von Bielefeld, ¿qué pinta Shimaron en todo esto?"

"Oh, se me ha olvidado contároslo".

"¿Alteza?"

Conrad se quedó quieto, como preparándose para no perderse ni una sola palabra de la explicación de mi amigo.

"Jozak ha estado esta mañana en la ciudad. Algunos cadáveres tenían intactos los rostros".

¿Algunos?

"Parece ser que entre los atacantes de ayer se encontraban algunos humanos de Dai Shimaron, Jozak los recuerda de las veces que hemos estado allí, tratando con Berard…"

"Hombres de Berard… No puede ser… ¡Alteza! ¿¡Cómo ha averiguado lo de las cajas!?"

"Es algo que supuse que le gustaría preguntarle en persona, de ahí que diera por sentado que, tras salir del castillo de Valtorana, iríamos a Dai Shimaron".

Me levanté apretando los puños. No podía quitar de mi mente la cara del actual rey de Dai Shimaron.

"Conrad, imagino que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que ese plan es el mejor, al menos por ahora".

Weller-kyo bajó la cabeza con un gesto de dolor. Supe que luchaba consigo mismo: ponernos en peligro a Greta y a mí, alejar a mi hija de Shin Makoku, la posibilidad de que el rey de su ciudad natal fuera el causante de la muerte de Valtorana y de… Lo entendía perfectamente, hasta mi conciencia me estaba gritando que diera marcha atrás.

Pero estoy harto de quedarme esperando. En ese momento me daba igual la opinión de Conrad. Haría lo que creía correcto.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"¿Vas bien, Greta?"

"¡Sí! Aunque tengo algo de sed, ¡hace mucho calor!"

"Oh, llegaremos en breve, pero pararemos para que puedas descansar un rato".

Montado tras Gwendal, observé a mi padrino charlando con mi hija. Se le daban bien los niños. Estaba seguro de que Conrad sería un buen padre aunque, la verdad, nunca me lo había imaginado casado. Aunque estaba seguro de que una vez amó tanto a alguien como para haberse casado con ella.

"¿Quiere bajarse también, Majestad?"

"Sí, Gwendal, si no te importa".

Solo obtuve como respuesta una mano extendida hacia mí. Se había bajado del caballo casi sin haberme dado cuenta.

Murata, que estaba montando con uno de los soldados de Gwendal, ya se había acercado a Greta con una cantimplora. Greta le sonrió tímidamente y se la arrebató de las manos. Siempre había pensado que en el fondo el respeto que Greta sentía hacia el Daikenja se transformaba en miedo. Es curioso lo perceptible que son los niños.

"Podemos esperar aquí hasta que vuelva Jozak".

"Uh, es cierto, ¿dónde se ha metido, Conrad?"

"Se adelantó hace una hora. Dijo que iría a investigar antes cómo están las cosas por el castillo de los von Bielefeld, para avisarnos antes de que lleguemos".

"Ya veo".

Me senté al lado de Greta a los pies de un enorme árbol.

Cogí la cantimplora que Greta me tendió. Me sorprendió descubrir que me temblaban las manos.

Tras pasar unos veinte minutos allí sentado, me levanté. Me dolía la espalda de haber estado tanto tiempo tenso en la misma postura. Pero me daba miedo moverme. Me daba miedo seguir avanzado y descubrir que la posible pesadilla no era un sueño en absoluto.

Hacía tiempo que Greta se había ido a jugar con Hyscliff y Beatrice. No había sido tan mala idea traerles a los tres. Al menos animaban el viaje con sus cálidas risas y, afortunadamente, el viaje que ya duraba unos cuantos días había transcurrido sin problemas.

Lo peor fue cuando me tuve que despedir, mientras me disculpaba sin cesar, de mis invitados justo antes de salir del castillo. Flynn tenía cara de sorpresa pero pude observar que entendía que tenía que tratarse de algo grave para que yo estuviera haciendo algo así. En cambio, la cara de decepción e ira de Sara indicaba todo lo contrario. Apenas le dediqué un simple vistazo por el rabillo del ojo.

"Majestad".

La voz de mi padrino me volvió a la realidad. Había alarma en su voz. Seguí la dirección de sus ojos, era Jozak. Y no fue difícil saber que no iba a gustarme lo que iba a contarnos.

"¡Jozak!"

Conrad fue en su busca, casi lo tira del caballo antes de que se bajara.

"Comandante…"

"¿Qué pasa, Jozak?"

Gwendal se había acercado. Me dio la impresión de que se le iba a arrugar la frente para siempre, si seguía esperando que el soldado soltara alguna noticia por su boca.

"El castillo… El castillo no ha sufrido daños graves. Y la mayoría de los sirvientes pudieron escapar. Sin embargo…"

"Sin embargo… ¡Qué, Jozak!"

Le agarré del brazo. Me estaba mareando.

"Valtorana está muerto. Le han… arrancado el corazón".

Gwendal y Conrad tuvieron que quedarse tan petrificados como yo, porque ninguno me sujetó cuando caí de rodillas al suelo. Supe que me había hecho daño, pero no podía sentirlo. No podía sentir nada.

"Y…"

Era incapaz de formular la pregunta. No quería, sencillamente no quería, saber la respuesta.

No hizo falta que juntara todas mis fuerzas y valentía para preguntarlo. Jozak se adelantó.

"Y… Hemos encontrado esto".

Jamás podré describir lo que sentí en ese momento. Intentar expresarlo con palabras es como pedirle a la luna que salga de día, y el sol que salga de noche.

En sus manos, brillaba una espada plateada con rubíes incrustados. Solo que la cuchilla estaba partida por la mitad, y faltaban algunas de las gemas.

Pero de lo que no pude apartar la mirada fue de una chaqueta completamente manchada de sangre y con partes chamuscadas. Una chaqueta militar de color azul.

Y de pronto supe que la pesadilla no había hecho nada más que empezar.

***Continuará***


	6. Furia

**Título**: Azul y Dorado

**Serie**: Kyou Kara Maou!, propiedad de Takabayashi Tomo.

**Pareja** **central**: WolfYuu (a veces Yuuram).

**Nº capítulos**: 12 (más prólogo & epílogo). Ya escritos todos, pero los iré subiendo poco a poco conforme los reviso.

**Nota**: Aunque este es mi primer FF, es un poco especial. Hacía mucho tiempo que me rondaba una idea del posible final de las novelas. Como no las he leído, obviamente mi historia no encaja del todo con la realidad (por ejemplo, todo lo referente a Shinou), pero me he permitido esa libertad. Los primeros capítulos son más que nada de relleno, para enfocar la historia central. Muchos detalles os recordarán al anime, y es que realmente creo que no podrían ser de otra forma, por eso lo he hecho así. Es una historia un poco "seria" pero creo que os gustará si estáis algo acostumbrados al particular estilo de Takabayashi.

Quería dedicarle esta versión en español (también he hecho una en inglés, para quien le interese) a dos buenas amigas mías que han ido leyendo este fic capítulo a capítulo, Megu Sagara y Petula Petunia, cuyos estupendos fics también podéis leerlos por aquí. Gracias, chicas ^^

**Nota capítulo 6: Realmente me emocioné escribiendo este capítulo. Tanto que tuve que cortar en lo mejor para no excederme, pero me encanta el resultado. **

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**CAPÍTULO 6 – Furia**

Es curioso cómo funciona nuestro cerebro.

Al igual que es capaz de filtrar los sonidos procedentes del exterior para analizar solo lo que realmente nos interesa escuchar, también es capaz de bloquearse en aquellos momentos en los que, si no lo hiciera, perderíamos la cordura y nos derrumbaríamos.

Ahora mi cerebro me ha agraciado con ese favor. Con cara impasible y la mente en blanco, estaba contemplando el torturado cuerpo del mazoku que había pertenecido a una de las familias nobles de Shin Makoku.

Tal y como Jozak había informado, el castillo tenía secuelas de haber sufrido la devastación del fuego en varias estancias, pero se podría decir que estaba casi intacto.

No se podía decir lo mismo de la gente que había habitado en él. Decían que muchos habían conseguido escapar. Si eso era cierto, ¿cuánta gente había vivido en ese castillo? Porque yo solo veía cadáveres. Cadáveres con ojos inexpresivos y bocas abiertas. Me sentí horriblemente mal cuando miraba a uno de ellos y me sentía aliviado de no reconocerlo. Empecé a cuestionarme si de verdad era una buena persona. Al final saqué la conclusión de que simplemente era humano.

En tan solo una ocasión fui capaz de reconocer a alguien. Iba caminando apoyándome en Conrad. Gwendal iba detrás de nosotros. Nos paramos bruscamente cuando vimos una cabellera de un familiar color miel. El atractivo hombre estaba sentado en el suelo sobre un enorme charco de sangre, con la espalda apoyada en el marco de una ventana que tenía detrás. Sus elegantes ropas, antes de un precioso color azul, estaban ahora teñidas de un profundo rojo oscuro. El color que sin duda asociaba con la muerte.

Gracias al cielo, mi mente me obligó a desviar la mirada antes de reparar más minuciosamente en el agujero que tenía en su lado izquierdo del pecho. Sentí mi barriga revolverse, y tuve que contener las ganas de vomitar mientras todo me daba vueltas. Parpadeé un par de veces por si de casualidad era que estaba metido en un charco de agua y un remolino me estaba succionando de vuelta a la Tierra.

Murata fue el primero que pudo articular palabra.

"Será mejor que lo llevemos a otro sitio. Cuando rescatemos a von Bielefeld-kyo podremos darle el entierro que se merece".

Jozak no había tardado mucho en averiguar qué había ocurrido.

Algunos de los sirvientes supervivientes fueron testigos de la última escena que se grabó en las retinas de Valtorana, por lo que sabemos que Valtorana ya estaba muerto para cuando Wolfram había aparecido. Había sido simple, rápido y mortal. Sin previo aviso, un gran grupo apareció de noche y empezó a atacar sin miramientos. Valtorana había luchado hasta el final, incendiando con ello parte de su propio castillo, pero el hojutsu de sus atacantes había podido con él y lo debilitaron, anulando cualquier posibilidad de defensa por su parte.

El paradero de Wolfram pudimos averiguarlo por el fiel soldado que le había seguido en su viaje, y que ahora estaba haciéndole compañía a Valtorana. No había soportado las heridas y había muerto en brazos de Gwendal.

Al parecer, habían aprovechado que estaba cegado de furia, para atacarle. Estaban a punto de arrancarle el corazón cuando tuvo que confesar que él era realmente la llave de una de las cajas, pero que muerto dejaría de serlo y no serían capaces de abrirla. Ante la duda, le golpearon dejándole inconsciente y se lo llevaron. En el puerto, Jozak pudo averiguar que un barco sospechoso había partido rumbo a Dai Shimaron. Nadie se sorprendió en absoluto ante esa noticia.

Era de esperar que ahora estuviera en deuda con el espía. Una deuda que jamás podría pagar.

Si me hubiera enterado solo de que querían su corazón, y no hubiera sabido que se lo habían llevado a Shimaron ileso, ni el bloqueo de mi mente hubiera funcionado. No sé qué me hubiera pasado. Al menos, tenía la esperanza de que si aún no lo habían matado, no lo harían por el momento. Pero no teníamos tiempo que perder, en verdad ni sabíamos si la sangre de su chaqueta era suya o no, así que quizás estuviera gravemente herido.

Salimos del castillo, y respiré profundamente. El aire allí dentro estaba viciado.

Greta estaba junto a Hyscliff, Beatrice y varios soldados. Solo le hemos dicho que han secuestrado a Wolfram, pero que seguía vivo. No hemos sido capaces de decirle aún lo de Valtorana. De todas formas, tampoco lo ha preguntado, así que imagino que ha sido capaz de deducir el destino que ha sufrido al ver la expresión de nuestras caras. Le agradecí profundamente que no preguntara.

Hemos acordado que es demasiado arriesgado desviarnos hasta Cavalcade, ya que nuestra máxima prioridad es ir a por Wolfram antes de que sea tarde, así que iremos directamente a Dai Shimaron. Greta, el calva brillante y su hija se quedarán todo el tiempo en el barco que Jozak ha alquilado en el puerto, hasta que rescatemos a Wolfram y podamos llevarles a sitio seguro.

Vamos camino del puerto. Yo voy montando con Gwendal, mientras que Conrad va con Greta, justo a nuestro lado. Murata estaba a cargo de Jozak.

El sol me daba en la nunca. De vez en cuando tenía que obligarme a sentarme bien y agarrar mejor al hijo mayor de la ex–Maou. No podía dejar de darles vueltas a la cabeza y además estaba fatigado, más de una vez temí caerme de bruces del caballo. Gwendal iba muy rígido y espigado, y no había hablado durante todo lo que llevábamos de trayecto.

"Gwendal… Yo…"

Aunque inicié la frase, no sabía muy bien qué quería decirle. ¿Consolarle por lo de Valtorana? No sabía ni cómo consolarme a mí mismo. ¿Decirle que rescataríamos a su hermano menor? No podía prometerle algo que desgraciadamente no sabía si podríamos cumplir. ¿Disculparme porque todo había sido culpa mía? Me diría que no lo era y que no me preocupara. Me trataría como a un niño.

"Lo sé, Majestad. No se preocupe".

"¿Eh?"

Miré la ancha espalda de Gwendal, me transmitía una seguridad que ya me resultaba familiar. Intuí que debía de venir en los genes. Y, de pronto, me invadió una sensación de gratitud para con él que casi no pude contener las lágrimas. Había supuesto mi confusión a lo hora de querer expresarle mis sentimientos, y en una frase había dicho todo, sin haber dicho absolutamente nada. Me di cuenta de nuevo de cuánto se parecían los tres hermanos entre sí. Supe que, aunque eran diferentes, les unía un vínculo especial que no podía ser visto por ojos ajenos.

El barco que nos estaba ya esperando cuando llegamos al puerto no era ni parecido al que acostumbraba a capitanear Sizemore, pero ahora mismo lo que menos me importaba era mi comodidad o mi seguridad. Solo deseaba que fuera veloz.

El viaje fue de los más tranquilos y tensos que he hecho. Casi no intercambiábamos palabras, y pasábamos pocos ratos todos juntos. Por mi parte, pasaba de mi camarote a cubierta, y de la cubierta al camarote. Lo curioso es que era durante el día cuando me encerraba en el camarote, al contrario que los demás. Prefería mantenerme despierto por las noches, aunque en verdad no dormía mucho, pues las estrellas y la serenidad de la noche conseguían mitigar en parte la intranquilidad que albergaba en mi interior.

Ahora, contemplando esos lejanos puntos brillantes, no podía dejar de pensar en los tres hermanos, y en el trágico destino que compartían. Tan solo de pensar en perder a uno de ellos hacía que el corazón me doliera hasta límites insospechados.

Se podría decir que el más especial era Conrad, al fin y al cabo me puso mi nombre, me vio nacer y fue la primera persona que conocí en Shin Makoku. Bueno, teóricamente fue el futbolista americano, pero Conrad fue el primero en tratarme bien. Era como un hermano mayor insustituible, atento, el mejor espadachín del reino y además le gustaba el béisbol. Aunque tenía cierta obsesión con sobreprotegerme, y eso a veces le cegaba. Y me agobiaba.

Gwendal era con el que más me había costado congeniar. Le veía como una especie de padre; su excesiva seriedad y su alto grado de responsabilidad chocaban con mi carácter alegre e infantil. Pero conforme lo he ido conociendo, sé que es el tipo de hombre en el que no me importaría convertirme. Tras su aparentemente siempre enfadada apariencia, se ocultaba un hombre sensible y preocupado por los demás, que prefería hacer las cosas él mismo para que los demás pudieran disfrutar. Un hombre que se callaba todo y acarreaba con todo, siendo esa su mayor felicidad. Tan solo le faltaba aprender a relajarse y pensar más en sí mismo.

Y por último, el hermano que más dolores de cabeza me había dado. Un principito caprichoso que había visto madurar poco a poco hasta convertirse en un auténtico príncipe de cuento de hadas en el que se podía confiar plenamente, un diestro soldado que era capaz de dar su vida por lo que creía. Era el único que me decía las cosas tal y como las pensaba, y el único que dejaba que me equivocara para así aprender de mis errores. Se podría decir que si juntas lo bueno de Conrad y Gwendal, tendrías a Wolfram. Te protege, sin pasarse, y hace las cosas por ti, pero dejando que lo intentes primero. El tercer hijo era como mi igual. Y no solo en altura y edad. Bueno… Esto último es discutible. Lo único que no me gustaba de Wolf era su alta afinidad a auto-sacrificarse por aquello en lo que creía. Y no olvidar sus continuos insultos. Aunque al fin y al cabo sus insultos siempre contienen algo de verdad.

En definitiva, no quería imaginarme una vida en Shin Makoku sin alguno de ellos. Cada uno me había aportado algo, con cada uno tenía un tipo de vínculo diferente, y cada uno había hecho mucho por mí.

Me reí. Y justamente todos ellos eran las llaves de las cuatro cajas. Me reí de la maldita casualidad. Si tan solo… Si tan solo…

En ese momento caí en algo. Algo tan obvio que me sentí completamente idiota por no haber reparado en ello antes.

Existían cuatro cajas, pero siempre hablábamos de tres llaves.

Dejé de disfrutar la veraniega brisa nocturna que chocaba suavemente contra mi cara y me apoyé en la borda. Empecé a notar el balanceo del barco con toda plenitud.

Tres llaves, cuatro cajas. Eso quería decir… ¿qué debería existir una cuarta llave?

Si así era, entonces…

¿Quién era la cuarta persona?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Hemos atracado el barco en una orilla rocosa alejada de posibles ojos curiosos. Primero, por la seguridad de los que van a quedarse a bordo. Segundo, porque no queremos ser detectados incluso antes de poner un pie en ese territorio humano.

Para poder iniciar nuestro viaje por las tierras de Dai Shimaron, hemos tenido que escalar las rocas y andar unas horas por terrenos desérticos, hasta llegar a una ciudad donde pudimos abastecernos y hacernos con unos caballos. Conrad ha conseguido unas capas y unos pañuelos para la cabeza para Murata y para mí. Desgraciadamente, nuestra apariencia es demasiado cantosa por estos lares.

Jozak era el único que parecía estar cómodo. De hecho, si no fuera por él, estaríamos caminando todo el tiempo en total silencio. Yo apenas intercambié unas pocas palabras con Murata, mientras que Conrad y Gwendal estaban inusualmente callados.

Pasaron casi dos días antes de atrevernos a pasar la noche en una posada. Ya estábamos cerca de los terrenos del palacio de Berard, por lo que Conrad sugirió pararnos a descansar pues todos necesitábamos estar en plena forma para prepararnos ante lo que se avecinaba.

"¿Conrad?"

"¿Sí?"

Aunque comparto habitación con Murata, ahora mismo estoy a solas con mi padrino comiendo a duras penas algo de comida que me ha traído.

"Hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte…"

"¿Majestad?"

Titubeé, ya sabía que lo había decidido hace mucho, y también sabía la respuesta, pero aun así nunca se lo había preguntado directamente, y me pareció una buena oportunidad.

"Sé que hace mucho decidiste convertirte en mazoku pero… ¿Nunca te has planteado en serio convertirte en el gobernador de Dai Shimaron, ya que el puesto te corresponde legítimamente? Por si no te habías dado cuenta, serías un rey muchísimo mejor que el actual…"

"Me halaga profundamente su comentario, Majestad, pero ahora mismo estoy donde quiero estar".

Hice como que no me importaba su respuesta indirecta. No respondió exactamente a lo que le pregunté, pero no necesitaba saber nada más. Si él era feliz así, yo era feliz.

"Conrad".

Dejé la manzana en la mesa que había en la habitación. Creo que ya me había pasado demasiado tiempo jugando con ella, y sabía que no me la podría comer. La comida era incapaz de bajar por mi garganta desde hacía varios días.

"No quiero perderte… Ni a Gwen, ni a Wolf. Pero… No sé qué hacer, me siento tan perdido…"

Me tapé la cara con las manos. No iba a llorar, pero no quería que viera la cara del inútil ser al que había jurado eterna lealtad.

"Majestad… Yuuri."

Le miré. Pocas veces me llamaba por mi nombre. Agradecía que lo hiciera.

"Si le soy sincero, ahora mismo hasta yo me siento algo perdido, pero confío en poder encontrar una respuesta si sigo avanzando. Ese es mi consejo, siga avanzando, enfrentándose a los problemas cuando los tenga delante, para luego poder seguir avanzando de nuevo".

Eso quedaba muy bonito, pero era más fácil de decir que de hacer. Suspiré.

"Gracias, Conrad".

Me tumbé en la cama, ignorando las señales nerviosas que mis doloridos músculos mandaban a mi colapsado cerebro. De pronto me sentí terriblemente cansado.

Apenas fui consciente de estar quedándome dormido hasta que escuché una puerta abrirse, un leve intercambio de palabras, y una puerta cerrarse. Después de eso, no pude escuchar nada más.

Cuando me desperté, estaba solo en la habitación. Me estiré ruidosamente mientras me levantaba de la cama. Estaba sorprendido de lo descansado que me encontraba. Me acerqué a la ventana y pude ver a Gwendal, Conrad y Jozak. Parecían estar bastante concentrados en la charla que estaban manteniendo.

"Oh, por fin te has despertado, Shibuya. Un poco más y pensábamos que te habíamos drogado demasiado".

"Sí, la verdad es que he dormido como un tronco, ya no me duele tanto todo el cuerp-… ¿¡Qué!?"

"¿Hm? ¿Por qué pones esa cara de pánico?"

"¿¡Me habéis drogado!?"

"Ah, era por eso. No te preocupes, era una droga ligera para ayudarte a dormir. Y veo que ha tenido un gran efecto".

Esta era ya lo último. Subordinados drogando a su rey. ¿Y si hubiera pasado algo y hubiéramos tenido que salir pitando de allí? Pues hubieran tenido que cargarme en brazos. Ojalá hubiera pasado, así aprenderían a no volver a hacerlo.

Suspiré poniendo los ojos en blanco. Prefería no saber nada más. Y bueno, tenía que admitir que me encontraba mucho mejor.

"Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no te preocupes, no volveremos a drogarte. Al menos si soy yo el que tiene que compartir habitación contigo. Has roncado tanto que me dolerá la cabeza durante un mes seguido".

Lo tienes bien merecido.

Aunque en cuanto salimos de allí y volvimos a ponernos en marcha, el nerviosismo se adueñó de mi cuerpo una vez más. Estábamos muy cerca del castillo, a media jornada de viaje, calculó Conrad. El pensar en lo que estaba pasando allí me angustiaba tanto que me alegré de no haber comido apenas en varios días.

Ya era pasado el mediodía. El sol está alto en el cielo y me empezaba a sobrar el pañuelo de la cabeza. Durante una milésima de segundo pensé en pedirle a Conrad, sentado en el caballo delante de mí, que parásemos a descansar en alguna zona sombría un rato, pero la idea se me fue tan rápido como vino cuando recordé hacia dónde íbamos, y el porqué.

Yuuri Shibuya, ahora no es tiempo de descansar. Hay vidas en juego. Las vidas de todos los seres que más te importan en este mundo.

Estamos cruzando una especie de cañón, en una zona en general bastante desértica. Las paredes totalmente verticales que delimitaban el paso tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha medían unos cuatro o cinco metros. El hueco que dejaban y por el que íbamos con los caballos también mediría unos cinco metros de ancho.

Me acordé de algunas películas del oeste. Parecía que en cualquier momento empezarían a salir indios de los lados disparando flechas con sus arcos hechos a mano. Desde luego era el sitio idóneo para una emboscada.

Empecé a imaginarme siendo atacados por los indios. Ellos nos ganarían por tener ventaja geográfica, y nos atarían y nos llevarían a su poblado. Entonces la guapa hija del jefe de la tribu empezaría a traernos la comida y al final nos acabaríamos enamorando. Yo me convertiría en parte de su tribu y me pondría un nombre chulo como 'águila roja' o 'sol del atardecer' o 'gran guerrero negro'. Y entonces el resto de las noches me las pasaría con una falda de paja bailando alrededor de una enorme hoguera y fumando en pipa…

Había estado tan metido en mi propia película, que para cuando me di cuenta del golpe seco que realizó Conrad con las riendas, ya estaba en el suelo. Me costó mi tiempo entender que me había caído.

"¡¡Majestad!!"

Conrad se bajó corriendo mientras desenfundaba la espada, poniéndose delante de mí, protegiéndome con su cuerpo. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Gwendal y a Jozak a mi espalda.

Aún boquiabierto y sin poder reaccionar, miré hacia delante. Todo el paso estaba ocupado por soldados. Calculé que unos cincuenta.

"Parece que han hecho una buena jugada. También están detrás de nosotros y nos será imposible escalar los laterales. Sí, ha sido una buena emboscada".

Murata, si quieres ve a darles algún premio o una palmadita en la espalda pero, como Gran Sabio que eres, ahora deberías de estar pensando en alguna estrategia para sacarnos de esta, ¿no crees?

Mientras oía como a todos nos rechinaban los dientes y poníamos en marcha los engranajes de nuestro cerebro, el grupo que teníamos delante se separó por el centro. Una alta figura en un gran caballo marrón salió de detrás del grupo y empezó a acercarse a nosotros. Los soldados se volvieron a unir en formación en cuanto Berard los pasó.

"Berard…"

Conrad era a quien más le rechinaban los dientes.

"Amigos míos, bienvenidos a mi tierra".

"Maldito seas…"

Conrad parecía fuera de sí. Levantó la espada, desafiante. Berard sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano, como indicando que se calmara.

"Vamos, Weller-kyo. Hace mucho que no nos vemos, además, no querrás que nadie salga herido, sobre todo…".

Alguien asomó la cabeza por detrás de Berard. Se había estado escondiendo detrás de él, así que hasta entonces ninguno de nosotros se había percatado de su presencia.

Lo que sentí en aquel momento es algo que no puedo expresar con palabras. Pero mi ira era suficiente como para hacer despertar al Maou y destruir el mundo entero.

Se quedó mirándome con ojos brillantes, indicando tanto que tenía miedo, como que sentía que la hubieran capturado.

Verla en medio de aquella multitud con ansias de batalla era como ver a Schwarzenegger en una película de Disney. Simplemente era una visión incompatible.

"¡Yuuri!"

"Berard… Maldito seas… ¡¡Berard!!"

Gwendal fue lo bastante inteligente como para prever que perdería los estribos al ver a mi hija, y me había sujetado con toda su fuerza mucho antes de haber gritado al rey, solo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, que lo único que quiero hacer es convertirme en Maou y atacarle con mi magia de agua para que al menos sufriera la mitad de la agonía que estaba sintiendo yo en ese momento.

"Calma, joven rey. Es difícil saber qué podría pasarle a una señorita en medio de todo este jaleo".

Si creía que amenazando iba a conseguir que me calmara, lo llevaba claro.

"¿Cómo han sabido dónde estaba Greta? ¿Cómo han sido tan rápidos en llegar aquí?"

No caí hasta que Murata hubo susurrado eso. Cierto, era extraño. Sabíamos que no nos habían visto llegar, así que tendrían que haber investigado todas las orillas, encontrar el barco, coger a Greta y llegar hasta donde nos encontrábamos ahora.

Era materialmente imposible hacer todo eso en ese lapso de tiempo. A no ser que…

"Sabían desde el principio que veníamos, y dónde íbamos a esconder el barco".

"Eso parece, Shibuya. Y, si la memoria no me traiciona, el único que propuso ese escondite para el barco es el que ahora mismo me está apuntando con una espada".

"¿De qué estás hablando, Mura-…?"

Sin entender lo que estaba diciendo, me giré todo lo que Gwendal me permitió para mirarle a la cara.

Si la situación que tenía delante era desconcertante, ver a Jozak con una sonrisa maliciosa apuntando a Murata con su espada era ya sacado de una película de ficción.

"Jozak, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Creo que Conrad acababa de quitarme el record de apertura de ojos. Miraba fijamente a Jozak. Todos los poros de su cuerpo irradiaban incredulidad.

"Lo siento, comandante, pero ya no pienso seguir tus órdenes".

Si Gwendal hubiera tardado una milésima más de segundo en crear una pared de tierra entre Jozak y Murata, estoy seguro de que hubiera sido testigo de la dramática muerte de mi amigo.

"¡Conrad, ve a por Greta!".

Conrad asintió y fue a encarar a Berard, mientras Gwendal nos empujó a Murata y a mí para colocarnos detrás de él. La pared que había creado a partir del suelo se deshizo con varios mandobles de la espada de Jozak.

"Jozak, serás… No sé porqué nos has traicionado, pero como le pase algo a su Majestad o a su hija, date por muerto".

"Jajajaja, vamos von Voltaire-kyo, no se ponga así. Yo solo seguía órdenes. Cuando supieron que la niña se nos había unido en nuestro viaje, me dijeron que sería un buen señuelo para poder intercambiarla por las llaves, así que me ordenaron avisarles de su paradero. Lo que me extraña es que el gran Daikenja no haya previsto esto en sus planes, ni se haya dado cuenta de las palomas mensajeras que he estado mandándole a Berard".

Murata le miró, desafiándole. Yo solo pude actuar como un buen espectador de un partido de tenis. Mi mirada iba de Jozak a Murata, y de Murata a Jozak.

"Debo estar perdiendo facultades, o más preocupado por otras cosas, Gurrier, porque efectivamente ni me había imaginado algo como esto".

"Jajajaja, interesante. Me siento satisfecho".

No había ni terminado la frase cuando embistió contra nosotros por primera vez.

"¡Alteza! ¡Saque a su Majestad de aquí inmediatamente!"

No sé como Gwendal podía estar haciendo tres cosas a la vez: luchando contra Jozak, preocupándose por mi vida y creando una especie de rampa de arena que iba desde el suelo cerca de mis pies hasta arriba de uno de los laterales del cañón.

Supe lo que estaba haciendo cuando Murata me tiró de la capa y me obligó a subir por el terraplén.

"Shibuya, ¡rápido!"

"¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Todos están luchando! ¡Y Greta está-…!"

Miré hacia la otra parte de la lucha. Conrad estaba peleando contra los soldados que habían estado rodeando a Berard. Parecía que su furia hacía que atacara a diestro y siniestro sin ni siquiera mirar a la cara de sus contrincantes.

En uno de sus golpes consiguió asustar al caballo de Berard, que cayó hacia un lado. Y con él, la otra persona que estaba encima.

"¡¡Greta!!"

Ya casi a punto de alcanzar la cima, me resbalé al no estar prestando atención a donde pisaba. Lo consideré una cosa del destino cuando justo un instante después una flecha pasó volando por donde debería haber estado mi cabeza en caso de no haberme resbalado. Aunque el asombro duró poco, ya que me preocupaba más el estado de Greta.

"¡Shibuya, compórtate como un rey ahora mismo! ¡Muerto no podrás ayudar a nadie! ¡Sube de una vez!"

"¡Ahora es imposible!"

La flecha de antes había conseguido desmoronar el final de la rampa de tierra que había creado Gwendal. Desde donde estaba, hasta la parte de arriba de la pared del cañón, había más de un metro.

"¡No alcanzaría de todas formas, Murata! ¡Déjame ayudar a Greta!"

"¡No! ¡Yo iré, tú sube de una vez!"

Sin darme tiempo para rechistar, me agarró por debajo de la cintura y me alzó con todas sus fuerzas. Me agarré al filo, pero porque de lo contrario me hubiera caído, ya que estaba en el aire.

"¡¡Murata!!"

"¡Agárrate bien y sube, ahora te traigo a Greta!"

Analicé la situación y entonces comprendí que no tenía más remedio que hacerle caso. No porque le confiara a él la sagrada misión de salvar a mi hija, misión que yo debería realizar, sino porque si no lo hacía tanto él como yo nos caeríamos al vacío.

Desde arriba, la lucha se veía de una forma totalmente diferente.

Gwendal estaba pasando un mal rato teniendo que luchar con su antes fiel subordinado. Jozak era un espadachín sin igual, pero Gwendal además contaba con su magia.

Con respecto a la otra parte, se me quitó un gran peso de encima cuando vi que Conrad se había acercado al caballo de Berard antes de que este se repusiera de la caída, y ahora se encontraba sosteniendo a Greta en sus brazos. Se la tendió a Murata, que acababa de llegar a su lado, y se encaró a Berard.

"Maldito seas, Berard… No hay forma de que te perdone por esto…"

"¡Jajajaja! ¿Estás enfadado por haber secuestrado a la hija del rey? ¿Por haberme llevado al sobrino del fallecido Valtorana? ¿O por haber manipulado a tu leal amigo para que os traicionara?"

¿Qué?

Tardé unos segundos en procesar esa información, pero cuando lo hice mi respuesta fue inmediata.

"¡Gwendal! ¡No hagas daño a Jozak! ¡Está siendo manipulado por Berard! ¡No le hagas daño!"

Imaginé que me había escuchado por la cara que puso. Supuse que el tener que luchar con Jozak sin tener que hacerle daño le costaba más que tener que luchar contra él por habernos traicionado.

"¡Shibuya!"

Bendije a Murata cuando bajé la vista y le vi en la rampa recién creada alzando a Greta para que la cogiera. Tuve que extender mis brazos al máximo y coger fuerzas de donde no tenía para agarrarla y subirla. Pero tras apretarla entre mis brazos olvidé cualquier rastro de dolor.

"¡Yuuri, Yuuri! ¡Lo siento!"

"¡Tranquila, Greta! ¡Ya estás a salvo! ¡Todo va a salir bien!"

La apreté contra mi pecho, más queriendo creer mis palabras que creyéndomelas de verdad.

Miré a Murata para decirle que era su turno de subir, pero parecía sumergido en la pelea entre Conrad y Berard. El viento trajo un nombre susurrado que hizo que yo también les prestara atención. Imagino que Conrad se ha calmado un poco a vernos a Greta y a mí sanos y salvo, porque ahora se centró en la otra cuestión que sabía que le tenía sumamente preocupado.

"¿Dónde está Wolfram?"

Me quedé totalmente inmóvil esperando la respuesta. ¿Desde cuando los segundos eran tan largos? En mis brazos, noté que mi pequeña estaba igual de expectante que yo.

"¡Jajajaja! No tengo ni idea así que da igual que me mates, no voy a poder decírtelo".

"Maldito seas Berard… Cómo has sabido lo de las cajas, cómo has podido planear todo esto tan elaboradamente…"

"Aunque seas el legítimo heredero de este país, no deberías subestimarme. Tengo grandes espías dispersos por el mundo, y no todos son de carne y hueso… No fue difícil averiguar lo de las cuatro cajas. Estando juntas emiten un poder inconfundible perceptible por la mayoría de los seres. El resto fue fácil, se me dan bien las estrategias, como ya deberías saber. Intenté ir a por vosotros y a por von Bielefeld a la vez, lo que no me esperaba después de fallar con Valtorana era que la verdadera llave se presentara ante mí por propia voluntad… Qué chico más irracional".

"Qué es lo que pretendes hacer con las cajas…"

"Jajajaja, ¿no es obvio? Poder. Lo que todos quieren. Poder gobernar todo el mundo con un poder que ni el propio Shinou pudo derrotar… Y unos miserables demonios no van a detenerme, Weller".

Casi imperceptiblemente, levantó la mirada. Hacia mí. Tragué saliva, pero tenía la garganta seca.

"Quizás si cayera vuestro rey, vuestro pueblo caiga con vosotros y dejéis de ser un obstáculo…".

Cuando Conrad estaba a punto de clavarle la punta de su espada, fue rodeado por los soldados del rey de Dai Shimaron que quedaban, y bloquearon sus movimientos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Berard aprovechó el ataque de sus soldados a Conrad para sacar una piedra roja de su bolsillo. Una piedra de Houseki.

Todo pasó tan rápido que no me dio tiempo ni de pestañear. Tuvo que haber realizado algún conjuro de aire, porque cuando me quise dar cuenta ya no estaba al lado de Conrad, sino a pocos pasos de mí, a varios metros por encima del actual campo de batalla. Greta apenas pudo contener un grito de asombro mientras los rostros de Conrad, rodeado por decenas de soldados, Gwendal, enfrascado en una lucha con su subordinado, y Murata, de pie ante la rampa, se desencajaron.

"¡Majestad!"

"¡Shibuya!"

Suelen decir que, cuando estás a punto de morir, la vida suele pasar delante de tus ojos. Pues bien, debo haber vivido poco, porque ahora mismo mi mente está totalmente en blanco. No tengo flashes de momentos de mi vida, ni veo las caras de mi familia y amigos, ni tengo ninguna sensación en absoluto.

Más bien, me quedé mirando a la muerte a la cara, más preocupado por la niña entre mis brazos que por mi propia vida.

"¡¡¡¡Yuuri!!!!"

El grito de Conrad fue tan desgarrador que me quise morir. O, mejor dicho, me hizo volver a la realidad y entender que tenía que luchar por mi vida. Pero mi cuerpo parecía que aún no lo había entendido. No podía moverme.

Berard estaba a menos de dos metros de mí. Cerré los ojos, intentando prepararme mental y físicamente para el dolor que sabía que iba a sentir.

Pero, en lugar de dolor, solo sentí dos cosas.

Calidez y silencio.

Tras un minuto largo, me atreví a abrir los ojos. Lo que vi se escapaba totalmente de mi comprensión.

Greta y yo estábamos envueltos en una especie de jaula de fuego. Encima de nuestras cabezas, una cúpula de llamas. Pero no nos hacía daño, sino todo lo contrario. Las flamas eran cálidas, e incluso agradables. Y formaban una protección alrededor de nosotros, aislándonos de los sonidos y visiones del exterior.

Y entonces, una voz furiosa, que no pude saber de dónde procedía exactamente, retumbó dentro de ese espacio delimitado por varios dragones de fuego.

"¡¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi familia, Berard!!".

Una fuerte y grave voz que hizo estremecer cada una de las células de mi cuerpo.

* * *

***Continuará***

**No quiero extenderme, y perdón por no comentar los reviews de forma individual, pero mil gracias a todos, me hace mucha ilusión ^^**


	7. Despedidas

**Título**: Azul y Dorado

**Serie**: Kyou Kara Maou!, propiedad de Takabayashi Tomo.

**Pareja** **central**: WolfYuu (a veces Yuuram).

**Nº capítulos**: 12 (más prólogo & epílogo). Ya escritos todos, pero los iré subiendo poco a poco conforme los reviso.

**Nota**: Aunque este es mi primer FF, es un poco especial. Hacía mucho tiempo que me rondaba una idea del posible final de las novelas. Como no las he leído, obviamente mi historia no encaja del todo con la realidad (por ejemplo, todo lo referente a Shinou), pero me he permitido esa libertad. Los primeros capítulos son más que nada de relleno, para enfocar la historia central. Muchos detalles os recordarán al anime, y es que realmente creo que no podrían ser de otra forma, por eso lo he hecho así. Es una historia un poco "seria" pero creo que os gustará si estáis algo acostumbrados al particular estilo de Takabayashi.

Quería dedicarle esta versión en español (también he hecho una en inglés, para quien le interese) a dos buenas amigas mías que han ido leyendo este fic capítulo a capítulo, **Megu Sagara** y **Petula Petunia**, cuyos estupendos fics también podéis leerlos por aquí. Gracias, chicas ^^

**Nota capítulo 7: Muy cursi, lo sé xD **

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**CAPÍTULO 7 - Despedidas**

Estando aislados allí dentro, parecía como si todo el mundo se hubiera detenido.

Ya no oía choques de espadas, ni gritos ni gente chillando mi nombre. Solo silencio.

Y tras haber escuchado la voz de Wolfram, lo único que quería hacer ahora era salir de ese refugio provisional.

"¡Wolf!"

"¡Wolfram!"

Pude notar el corazón de Greta latir tan fuerte como el mío de la emoción. No tenía ni idea de porqué estaba allí, ni en qué condiciones se encontraba, pero solo con saber que estaba cerca, sentí como si estuviera flotando en el mar con la cálida luz de un sol primaveral incidiendo en mi cuerpo.

En un intento por salir de la que ahora me parecía una prisión, extendí un brazo hacia los dragones de fuego que no dejaban de girar en círculos alrededor de nosotros. Pero cuando casi estaba a punto de tocarles, empezaron a dar vueltas más rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces retiré la mano.

"¡Wolf, sácanos de aquí! ¡Wolfram!"

Di un respingo cuando noté que la voz de aquel al que desesperadamente llamaba sonó mucho más cerca que cuando había hablado por primera vez.

"Berard, juro que no saldrás vivo de esta".

Estaba completamente seguro de que era su voz. Aun así durante un segundo titubeé. La voz que salía de su cuerpo no era la dura pero dulce de siempre. Ahora era fría, cruel y carecía de sentimientos.

No pude saber cómo había reaccionado Berard, porque no había soltado palabra, así que supuse que se había quedado tan anonadado como el resto de nosotros.

Así que pegué otro respingo cuando de repente dio un grito que prolongó bastante en el tiempo, y empezaron a sonar choques de espadas. Un sonido que dejaba claro que estaban peleando con todas sus fuerzas, a muerte.

Sentí miedo. Miedo de salir y ver a algunas de las personas que me importaban heridas de gravedad, o muertos, mientras yo había estado allí encerrado. Respiré profundo para calmarme, no quería que saliera el Maou a hacer de las suyas.

Y entonces, cogiendo a Greta entre mis brazos y protegiéndola con mi cuerpo, me levanté y, sin pensarlo dos veces, extendí de nuevo una mano hacia la semicircunferencia de fuego. De mi mano surgió un dragón de agua, que se enroscó alrededor de uno de los dragones de fuego. Durante un momento pareció que ambos estaban bailando mientras unían sus cuerpos y se movían al compás. Y después, fueron despegándose creando una apertura que dejó pasar la luz del exterior.

Aprovechando el momento, salí de ahí a toda prisa llevando a Greta aún contra mi pecho.

Bañada por el sol veraniego, la figura de Wolf era imponente. Con una espada en una mano y con la camisa blanca manchada de sangre, parecía la visión de un ángel guerrero. Sin duda alguna era un ángel sin alas.

Berard y él estaban enfrentándose el uno al otro. A simple vista se podía ver que ninguno de los dos veía más allá de la cara de su adversario, estaban completamente metidos en su pelea. Estuve seguro que, por más que le gritara, von Bielefeld-kyo no me escucharía.

Miré hacia abajo. La llegada del tercer hijo había cambiado bruscamente el curso de la batalla.

Gwendal había derribado a Jozak, que se encontraba tendido bocabajo en el suelo con las manos atadas. Murata le vigilaba sosteniendo la punta de la espada de Gwendal en su espalda, mientras que el mazoku había usado su magia de tierra para crear una pared de lado a lado del estrecho cañón, de varios metros de altura, evitando que los soldados que se habían quedado al otro lado pudieran seguir participando de la batalla.

Por su parte, Conrad se había librado de todos los soldados con los que había estado luchando. Aun así me extrañó ver a tan pocos caídos.

Cuando volví la vista a la lucha de espadas que estaba teniendo lugar a pocos metros de mí, me di cuenta que algunos de los soldados que habían estado abajo luchando con mi padrino se encontraban ahora rodeando a Berard. Wolfram estaba en una lucha de uno contra doce.

A la señal de Berard y sin dar mucho tiempo a reaccionar, todos sus soldados se echaron sobre Wolfram, mientras Berard volvía a mirarme con esos brillantes y crueles ojos. Parecía estar disfrutando del momento.

Pero su error había sido creer que había ganado cuando la batalla aún no había finalizado.

Cuando le quedaban unos 3 metros para acercarse a Greta y a mí, una especie de explosión procedente de donde se encontraba Wolfram hizo que todos los soldados del rey de Dai Shimaron cayeran por el borde del cañón, todos sin vida.

Miré a Wolfram. No sabía si sentirme aliviado de que se hubiera librado de sus enemigos o salir corriendo. Parecía fuera de sí, y le rodeaba un aura de furia sedienta de sangre que hizo que se me erizara toda la piel.

Hasta sus ojos, siempre de un intenso verde esmeralda, parecían ahora brillar con un fulgor rojo incandescente.

Supe lo que pretendía hacer cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

"¡Wolfram! ¡¡Detente!!"

No podía entender cómo estaba siendo capaz de usar tanta magia estando en territorio humano, pero tras ver lo que sucedió a continuación, lo que no pude concebir es cómo Wolfram podía ser tan poderoso.

Decenas y decenas de dragones y lobos de fuego salieron de su propio cuerpo y abatieron a Berard en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, mientras todo se vio iluminado de un rojo intenso. Su fuego había hasta eclipsado la luz solar.

Su flameante majutsu levantó a Berard en el aire, por encima de su cabeza. El rey chillaba rogando perdón por su vida, pero pude leer en los ojos de Wolfram que era demasiado tarde para retractarse de sus acciones.

Berard fue consumido entre gritos. Apenas me di cuenta cuando, en un acto sobreprotector, le tapé los oídos a Greta. Entonces, lo único que sentí fue una corriente de un intenso poder que jamás había presenciado barrer todo a su paso. Me agaché en el suelo, intentando esconder a mi hija bajo mi cuerpo lo máximo posible.

Conseguí abrir los ojos cuando noté que la temperatura a mi alrededor había disminuido de repente. El color del aire volvía a ser el de un típico día de verano. Aunque los días así no solían ser tan silenciosos ni oler tanto a quemado como aquel.

Abajo, todos estaban tendidos contra el suelo, con caras de no poder asimilar todavía lo sucedido. Algunas de las minúsculas plantas secas que había en aquel hueco estaban ardiendo, pero todos los humanos parecían ilesos. Supuse que Wolfram había podido controlar la intensidad de su poder protegiendo así a los suyos.

Por el contrario, el príncipe que nos había salvado estaba a unos cuatro metros de mí, de pie totalmente inmóvil y con la cabeza en un ángulo tal que me era imposible ver su rostro, aunque su cara miraba justo hacia mi posición. Había dejado caer la espada y todo su cuerpo brillaba por la transpiración debido al esfuerzo y las llamas que le habían estado rodeando minutos atrás.

Tuve que tragar saliva antes de poder hablar. Respirar tanto aire caliente me había secado la garganta por completo.

"W-… Wolfram…"

Al escuchar mi voz, el tercer hijo levantó la cabeza, y me miró directamente a los ojos con sus profundas esmeraldas. Tenía una mirada ausente, como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla y aún siguiera confuso.

Noté movimiento en mis brazos, y vi que Greta había sacado su cara de la protección de mi pecho, y le miraba, aliviada. Había mucha ternura en sus pequeños ojos marrones. Una ternura que también pude apreciar, aunque con una evidente mayor intensidad, en los ojos de mi prometido cuando nos vio a ambos abrazados, aún asustados pero sanos y salvos.

La afectuosa sonrisa que se formó débilmente en sus labios me aceleró el corazón. Sin embargo, mi propia sonrisa se convirtió en un grito ahogado cuando el bello mazoku cerró de pronto los ojos y cayó al suelo como a cámara lenta.

Lo único que pude hacer fue mirar como su esbelto cuerpo golpeó la tierra calcinada, odiándome por no haber tenido la suficiente agilidad para salir corriendo hacia él y cogerle antes de que cayera.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Hace ya un par de días que hemos regresado a Shin Makoku. Nos encontramos en una posada cerca de las tierras de los von Bielefeld.

Al contrario que el viaje de ida, la vuelta me la pasé casi entera durmiendo. Solo recuerdo que me desperté algunas veces para pedir agua o comida y alguna noticia sobre el estado de Wolfram, pero inmediatamente volvía a caer rendido. Necesitaba recuperarme de tanto estrés y falta de sueño. Si hubiera seguido más tiempo poniendo mi cuerpo al límite, creo que ni el sueño me podría haber curado.

Aún sentía una desazón en mi interior por haberme tenido que separar de Greta. Tal y como lo planeamos, en cuanto salimos de Dai Shimaron fuimos primero a Cavalcade. Afortunadamente, tanto Hyscliff como Beatrice, y el barco, se encontraban bien. El calva brillante tenía algunas heridas superficiales de haber intentando proteger a Greta. No pude expresarle con palabras la gratitud que sentía hacia él.

Me costó lo mío convencer a Greta de que se quedara allí. Más que nada porque yo era el primero que no quería alejarme de ella, y tener que mentirle fue demasiado doloroso. Pero era por su bien, y ambos lo sabíamos. Tras prometerle que cuidaría de todos, proseguimos nuestro viaje en barco hacia tierra mazoku. Me quedé agitando mi mano como despedida hasta que Greta no fue más que un pequeño punto en medio del horizonte.

En cuanto llegamos al puerto de donde habíamos partido, un soldado nos esperaba con noticias de Günter. Nos decía que había recibido la paloma mensajera que enviamos antes de salir de Shimaron, pero que ya estaban al tanto de lo que había sucedido en el castillo de Valtorana. Nos estarían esperando allí para realizar el funeral.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con Jozak?"

Con todo lo que había pasado, no hemos tenido muchas oportunidades para pensar en la supuesta traición del soldado. En cuanto Berard murió volvió a ser el de siempre, pero Conrad aún se sentía intranquilo, como si no fuera sopesando la posibilidad de que pudiera volver a darnos la espalda.

"Por el momento le mantendremos atado, y bajo vigilancia. Cuando regresemos al castillo Pacto de Sangre, analizaremos toda la situación".

No sabía si Conrad estaba conforme o no con lo que acababa de decir.

"Majestad, ya que es uno de mis soldados, por favor, pido disculpas en su nombre. Aceptaremos cualquier castigo que considere necesario".

"Vamos Gwendal, sabes de sobra que sé que la culpa no es tuya. Y, en este caso, ni de Jozak tampoco. Parece ser que la única persona que ha estado detrás de todo esto ha sido Berard, y ya ha sido juzgado".

Todos nos sumimos en silencio recordando la escena del cañón. Un escalofrío subió por mi columna vertebral, aún no podía creerme que Wolfram hiciera eso...

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos se abrió, dejando paso a mi amigo con gafas. Gwendal, Conrad y yo, los que estábamos dentro, nos quedamos esperando a que hablara.

"Ya se ha despertado. Imaginé que les gustaría verle".

Me levanté de la silla, haciéndola arrastrar, y salí seguido de Conrad y Gwendal.

Abrí la puerta de dos habitaciones mas alejadas de donde nos habíamos encontrado. Sentado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y mirando hacia la ventana, estaba Wolfram. Aún parecía agotado. Al fin y al cabo ha usado muchísimo poder en territorio humano.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

Me detuve a varios pasos de su cama cuando vi que una silueta se me adelantaba por la derecha desde atrás y se acercaba a Wolfram. La bofetada que le propinó en la mejilla derecha retumbó por todo el pasillo.

El tercer hijo miró a Gwendal boquiabierto y con los ojos como platos. Normal. Nadie esperaría recibir un tortazo si acabaras de despertar después de pasarte días en coma.

"Hermano…"

"Eso es lo mínimo que te mereces. Ya pensaremos en el castigo adecuado cuando volvamos al castillo. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Salir corriendo hacia el castillo de tu tío, con un solo soldado, sabiendo que seguramente era una trampa! ¿¡Tan poco valoras tu vida!? ¡Por qué no dejas de ser egoísta por una vez en tu vida y piensas un poco en los demás! Si crees que esto va a quedar as-…"

"¡¡Basta!!"

Creo que mi voz sonó más alta y dura de lo que había pretendido.

"Tienes razón en lo de que fue una locura partir solo sin consultárselo a nadie, pero ni se te ocurra llamarle egoísta, porque estoy seguro de que lo hizo para no ponernos en peligro a ninguno".

No me atreví a mirar a sus ojos como lagos. Estaba seguro de que lo último que se podría haber esperado era que lo defendiera de esa forma, y más ante su hermano mayor.

Gwendal fue a contestarme, pero lo pensó mejor y se mordió la lengua. Tras mirar detenidamente a su hermano, salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Sinceramente, no tomé en serio ni su enfado ni sus amenazas. Simplemente era su forma de exteriorizar su alivio por quitarse de encima la insoportable preocupación por su hermano menor que llevaba días acumulando.

"Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con sus métodos, sabes perfectamente que tiene toda la razón, Wolfram. Ha habido suerte pero, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras sobrevivido? ¿Te has parado a pensar eso? ¿Te has parado a pensar en tu responsabilidad como soldado de Shin Makoku, o tu responsabilidad como una de las llaves?".

Se limitó a morderse el labio mientras pensaba una respuesta con la que defenderse. Obviamente no la encontró.

"Lo siento, Conrart… Yo… Me dejé llevar… Mi tío…. Él era…"

Incapaz de soportar el recordar las escenas a las que se vio obligado a presenciar, se detuvo en seco cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Conrad suspiró.

"¿Cuándo y cómo lograste escapar? Sabemos que cuando llegaste a Dai Shimaron aún estabas con ellos…"

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por actuar más como soldado que como humano, inició su breve explicación.

"Conseguí escaquearme cuando paramos a descansar una noche. Hice como si hubiera estado inconsciente todo el día, aunque llevaba ya horas despierto. Bajaron la guardia un momento y tan solo tuve que hacerme con la espada de uno de los hombres que me vigilaba para abrirme paso a través de un bosque y hacer que me perdieran el rastro. Berard no estaba cerca en ese momento, sino no lo hubiera conseguido. Su houseki me afectaba inmensamente".

"Ya veo".

Wolfram siguió con los ojos cerrados mientras relataba.

"Luego fue fácil. Pude dar un rodeo para acercarme al castillo de Berard por el otro lado, para evitar que volvieran a capturarme. Obviamente no iba a regresar con las manos vacías, así que ni me planteé regresar a tierra mazoku. En mi camino, oí gritos y os encontré. Ya sabes el resto".

Me estremecí. Si no nos hubiéramos cruzado, si hubiéramos llegado más tarde, Wolfram se habría encontrado con Berard y hubiera luchado a muerte con él. Quizás bajo otras circunstancias que no hubieran estado a su favor. Y lo más probable es que ahora tuviéramos que asistir a dos entierros en vez de a uno. De pronto me empezó a costar trabajo respirar.

Intenté serenarme cuando vi que Conrad me miraba de reojo. Luego volvió a suspirar, agachando la cabeza.

"Está bien, seguiremos hablando cuando te mejores. Con permiso".

Antes de cerrar la puerta, y sin girarse, susurró una palabra. Breve, cálida y llena de sentimientos.

"Bienvenido".

Esta vez, la puerta no se cerró de un portazo.

Sabiendo que ahora nos encontrábamos a solas, me empezaron a temblar las manos. Y por lo que me estaba costando tenerme en pie, supuse que también las piernas.

Tenía que romper el hielo, decir algo, para fingir normalidad.

"Jeje, espero que no vuelvas a echarme la bronca si utilizo mi poder en territorio humano…"

Girando lentamente la cabeza, me miró inexpresivamente.

"Si también tienes preparado un sermón, agradecería que lo soltaras cuanto antes, estoy cansado".

Comprendí porqué su hermano le había abofeteado. En ese momento hasta a mí me entraron ganas, pero inspiré profundamente varias veces antes de girarme para mirarle fijamente a la cara, para intentar controlarme.

Tenía el pelo alborotado, y los ojos lacrimosos de acabarse de despertar no hacía muchos minutos. Aunque tenía ojeras y cara de cansancio, su angelical rostro seguía siendo tan bello como de costumbre. Suspiré. No pasé por alto que últimamente lo hacía mucho.

"Estoy de acuerdo con tus hermanos, y por ahora no te pienso perdonar por haber puesto en peligro tu vida así como así, pero me alegra que estés bien, Wolf. Y debo añadir que estuviste impresionante. Gracias… Gracias por salvarnos. De veras".

"Hmph, no tienes que dar las gracias por nada, debilucho. Era mi deber como soldado del Maou".

Sonreí. No olvidaría tan fácilmente su primera frase en aquel momento.

"Estábamos… Estaba realmente preocupado. Tu chaqueta llena de sangre, y tu espada rota… Pensé… Pensé que estabas gravemente herido".

"Ya ves que estoy bien, solo un poco cansado. Y ya debes saber a quien pertenecía la sangre de mi chaqueta".

"Wolf…"

Quería decirle que lo sentía, pero al ver su cara de dolor que trataba de ocultar me quedé sin palabras. Estaba sufriendo, pero no me diría nada. Casi nunca demostraba sus sentimientos. Y yo no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar en ese momento.

"No te preocupes por mí, Yuuri, soy un soldado y al fin y al cabo en todas las guerras hay bajas. Lo importante es que tú estés bien. Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría quedarme solo. Estoy cansado".

Definitivamente debía ser cosas de los genes. Los hermanos parecían ser capaces de ver a través de mí y adelantarse a mis pensamientos para expresar una respuesta sin necesidad de decir las cosas directamente.

"Claro, avísame cuando despiertes otra vez, te traeré lo que quieras de comer".

"Gracias".

"Hasta luego".

Cerré la puerta sin esperar sus palabras de despedida. Sabía de sobra que no pretendía dormir en absoluto, sino que necesitaba soledad para afrontar la muerte de aquel al que había considerado un padre.

Mientras me dirigía al cuarto que compartía con Murata, me pregunté cuánto tiempo necesitaría para eso. Extrañamente, me sentí decepcionado cuando me invitó a marcharme de su habitación. Llevaba días esperando impacientemente que despertara, y ahora no me dejaba estar más de cinco minutos junto a él.

Me sentía extraño. Como si acabara de perder un partido de béisbol al que le había puesto mucha ilusión, o hubiera perdido mi bate favorito. Bueno, en verdad no creo que me sintiera así exactamente, pero era una sensación que me incomodaba.

Primero me había tenido que alejar de Greta, y ahora Wolfram me alejaba de él. Mi pequeña familia, sin duda, no estaba pasando por su mejor momento.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Aunque era el primer funeral al que asistía en mis diecisiete años de vida, supe que no era un entierro normal y corriente.

Desde lo alto de la colina en la que estábamos, la vista era impresionante. Una extensa pradera de verde hierba pigmentada con flores que habían retrasado su floración. Aunque el sol estaba bien alto, la temperatura era sumamente agradable y corría una suave brisa que mecía nuestros cabellos. El piar de los pájaros aportaba el hilo musical.

Era un escenario que, de no haber sido por la tristeza del momento, hubiera colmado de alegría y jovialidad los corazones de todos.

Pero aquí estábamos, una gran cantidad de nobles, dando el último adiós a uno de los diez aristócratas de Shin Makoku.

Y supe que no era un acto normal no solo por donde nos encontrábamos, sino por la enorme cantidad de gente presente.

Al lado de donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Valtorana, se encontraban Cheri-sama, Wolfram, Stoffel y Gwendal.

Un poco más atrás, estaba yo junto a Conrad, Günter, Anissina y Murata.

Y el resto de la pradera estaba ocupada con mucho más de setenta personas. Y hasta había civiles entre ellos, aunque se habían colocado al fondo del todo.

Era una escena completamente conmovedora. Me sentí frustrado de no haber podido conocer mejor al hombre que parecía haber sido querido por muchos.

Cuando la ceremonia concluyó, la gente se acercó a dar el pésame a los seres más allegados. Cheri-sama, enfundada en un elegante vestido negro, tenía un brazo por los hombros de Wolfram, el cual llevaba su típico traje de gala celeste. Aunque aún tenía aspecto de cansado, su salud había mejorado notablemente pero a costa de sus ganas de hablar. Casi no había articulado palabra desde que despertó en la posada, hacía ya dos días.

Tras un buen rato que me parecieron horas, en aquella hermosa pradera solamente nos quedamos los que habíamos estado al lado del féretro todo el tiempo, solo que ahora un poco apartados. Cheri-sama y Wolfram seguían junto a la tumba, dándole a Valtorana su última despedida.

"Wolf, volvamos".

"Ve tú primero, madre. Dejadme a solas un momento".

La antigua reina del país le dedicó una mirada preocupada pero comprensiva, y luego se acercó a nosotros. Gwendal le tendió el brazo, que ella agradablemente aceptó. Anissina y Günter se les unieron en su camino de vuelta al castillo de los von Bielefeld.

Puedo sentir el dolor de Conrad mientras no aparta la vista de su hermano menor, que parecía a punto de desplomarse de un momento a otro mientras era mecido por la brisa. No era difícil ver que estaba sufriendo por no poder hacer nada para reconfortarle. Pensé si yo tendría la misma expresión de impotencia que la suya.

"Creo que será mejor que le dejemos solo, para que pueda decirle a Valtorana sus últimas palabras".

"Adelántate para ir preparando el viaje al castillo Pacto de sangre, yo prefiero esperarle".

"Como desee, Majestad".

Con una expresión que no pude identificar bien si era de gratitud o satisfacción, se alejó colina abajo.

Cuando ya no fui capaz de vislumbrar su espalda, me armé de valor y me acerqué a Wolfram, teniendo cuidado en aclararme ruidosamente la garganta para que notara que aún quedaba alguien allí, y que me estaba acercando.

Me detuve a escasos centímetros de su espalda. No sabía si estaba llorando o no, pero en caso afirmativo sabía que Wolf preferiría que no le viera. Imaginé que afectaría a su orgullo varonil.

"¿Sabes?"

Aunque tenía la voz quebrada, me sentí aliviado de darme cuenta de que no estaba llorando.

"¿Hm?"

"Él siempre fue como un padre para mí, alguien al que verdaderamente respetaba y quería. Y ya sabes que no suelo decir eso de mucha gente".

"Sí, lo sé".

"Pero ahora me pregunto si él sabía todo eso. Si sabía cuánto me importaba… No se me da bien expresar mis sentimientos".

Eso era algo que conocía muy bien de Wolfram. Detrás de sus gritos de debilucho o traidor, de sus ataques de rebeldía y de sus sarcasmos e ironías, se escondía una persona que pocas veces compartía lo que verdaderamente le pasaba por la cabeza. Muchas veces había deseado poder ver a través de él, como él hacía conmigo.

"Yuuri".

Jamás en mi vida la pronunciación de mi nombre despertó tantas emociones en mi interior.

"Cuando me muera… Cuando llegue el momento, me gustaría que me enterraran aquí".

Mi corazón se saltó varios latidos. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Todavía nos quedaban muchas cosas por pasar, muchos gritos de debilucho, risas, peleas, viajes, llantos. Simplemente me era imposible concebir la idea de que algo malo le pudiera pasar. No, eso era totalmente imposible.

Me moví hacia delante para colocarme a su lado, hombro con hombro. Le miré pero no se había inmutado, tampoco apartó la vista de la tumba que tenía a sus pies. La brisa jugaba maliciosamente con sus mechones dorados, y el sol bañaba su blanca piel dándole un aspecto fantasmagórico. De pronto, volvió a mí esa horrible sensación de miedo. Miedo de la posibilidad de que algún día sus enormes ojos verdes me dejaran de mirar.

Mirando yo también hacia la tumba, mostrándole mis respetos a Valtorana por última vez, le cogí muy débilmente de la mano, que había estado muy cerca de la mía. No supe qué cara puso, porque lo último que se me ocurrió hacer en ese momento fue mirarle.

"Todavía falta mucho para que pienses en eso, Wolf. Y Greta y yo… Y Conrad, y Gwendal, y los demás, siempre estaremos a tu lado cuando pase algo malo, y lo solucionaremos todos juntos".

No nos miramos, ni falta que hizo. Cuando noté una mayor presión en mi mano, también supe que no hacía falta que dijéramos nada.

Era raro pero tras eso, y con las manos entrelazadas, podía sentir como si de alguna manera su destino y el mío estuvieran unidos.

* * *

***Continuará***


	8. Sacrificio

**Título**: Azul y Dorado

**Serie**: Kyou Kara Maou!, propiedad de Takabayashi Tomo.

**Pareja** **central**: WolfYuu (a veces Yuuram).

**Nº capítulos**: 12 (más prólogo & epílogo). Ya escritos todos, pero los iré subiendo poco a poco conforme los reviso.

**Nota**: Aunque este es mi primer FF, es un poco especial. Hacía mucho tiempo que me rondaba una idea del posible final de las novelas. Como no las he leído, obviamente mi historia no encaja del todo con la realidad (por ejemplo, todo lo referente a Shinou), pero me he permitido esa libertad. Los primeros capítulos son más que nada de relleno, para enfocar la historia central. Muchos detalles os recordarán al anime, y es que realmente creo que no podrían ser de otra forma, por eso lo he hecho así. Es una historia un poco "seria" pero creo que os gustará si estáis algo acostumbrados al particular estilo de Takabayashi.

Quería dedicarle esta versión en español (también he hecho una en inglés, para quien le interese) a dos buenas amigas mías que han ido leyendo este fic capítulo a capítulo, **Megu Sagara** y **Petula Petunia**, cuyos estupendos fics también podéis leerlos por aquí. Gracias, chicas ^^

**Nota capítulo 8: **¡Buenas! No sé cuándo fue la última vez que actualicé este FF y mirad que ya lo tengo todo escrito… Perdonadme. En verdad estoy muy satisfecha del resultado, excepto del capítulo 9, por eso me atasqué y lo dejé de lado. He decidido que no podía seguir así, así que voy a subir todo el material que tengo y terminar el FF. No sé si alguien lo leerá a estas alturas, pero así lo espero. Aunque el próximo capítulo no me termine de convencer sé que será más que compensando con los capítulos siguientes y últimos. Aprovecho para desearos una muy feliz Navidad.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**CAPÍTULO 8 - Sacrificio**

No, mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Simplemente, me era imposible aceptar lo que estaba viendo.

Cerré los ojos para frotármelos, y luego los fui abriendo, muy lentamente. Pero la visión no se había esfumado.

"¿Cuándo pasó esto?"

El brillo en los ojos de Murata era de… ¿sorpresa?

"Ocurrió justo ayer, todo ha pasado tan rápido que no os hemos podido avisar".

Dejé de mirar al templo de Shinou desde la ventana de la habitación del castillo donde se encontraba Ulrike, y la miré.

Estaba en la cama, muy débil y con cara de cansada. Su aspecto, siempre jovial e impecable, no era para nada parecido al que estaba acostumbrado.

Murata siguió interrogando a la sacerdotisa.

"Todo pasó tan rápido… De pronto las cajas empezaron a vibrar, y el miasma empezó a brotar de ellas. Aún no sé como pude ser capaz de salir de allí antes de que me alcanzara. En cuestión de segundos, el miasma se empezó a extender por todo el edificio, mis sacerdotisas y yo tuvimos que usar hasta la última gota de nuestro poder para crear una barrera alrededor del templo. Aunque debo alertaros de que la barrera no aguantará mucho más tiempo, mi cuerpo está al límite".

"Lo has hecho extremadamente bien, Ulrike. Todos estamos en deuda contigo. Gracias por aguantar hasta nuestra vuelta".

"Alteza, ya no hay vuelta atrás… Ya sabe qué es lo único que podemos hacer ahora…"

"Lo sé".

Conrad estaba igual de confuso que yo, porque se me adelantó.

"Alteza, ¿a qué os referís? ¿Cuál es el plan?"

Murata se subió las gafas y se giró hacia nosotros. Todo lo hizo muy lentamente. Me dio la impresión de que lo hizo a propósito para tener más tiempo para meditar una respuesta.

"Nuestra primera opción era volver a sellar las cajas, antes de que los sellos se rompieran. Obviamente, debido a las últimas circunstancias, eso va a ser ya imposible".

"Abrevia, Murata".

"Como ordenes, Shibuya. Pues bien, como decía, además de ese plan, teníamos uno de emergencia. Aunque no es un plan propiamente dicho, en verdad es lo único que podemos hacer ahora. Tenemos que entrar en el templo antes de que la barrera de Ulrike desaparezca, y sellar el miasma que guarda la esencia de Soushu antes de que salga al exterior".

"¿Y crees que eso es posible, crees que podremos volver a meter el miasma en el interior de las cajas?"

"Eso es lo que tenemos que intentar, Shibuya. Desde luego, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada. Y debemos hacer algo ya. La misma Ulrike lo ha dicho, la barrera no va a aguantar mucho".

"Pero Alteza, meternos allí sin garantías de éxito, y sin saber lo que hay exactamente allí dentro, me parece una locura".

"Bien, von Voltaire-kyo, no negaré que lo es, pero si tiene una idea mejor, todos estaremos encantados de escucharla".

Era obvio que no la tenía. Las millones de arrugas de su frente y el ceño fruncido le delataron.

"Bien, entonces está decidido. ¿Quiénes vamos a ir? Creo que conmigo, Murata y Conrad será suficiente…"

"Si crees que vas a dejarme atrás, la llevas clara, debilucho".

"Ya me lo imaginaba…"

"De hecho, von Bielefeld-kyo, Shibuya, a los mencionados también se nos debería unir von Voltaire-kyo. Creo que es vital que vengan todas las llaves, quizás hagan falta para sellar el miasma en las cajas de nuevo".

"Pero Alteza, si algo sale mal y las llaves estamos allí, será como ofrecernos en bandeja para que Soushu renazca…"

"Puede ser, Weller-kyo, pero tendremos que correr ese riesgo también si queremos sellar el miasma usando las cajas".

Ante el silencio de todos, Gwendal carraspeó. Era obvio que todos veíamos las fallas del plan, pero en definitiva, era el único plan. Lo único que podía hacerse.

"Alteza, seré directo. ¿Es la única solución?"

"Eso me temo, von Voltaire-kyo".

"Entonces, Majestad, Alteza, creo que no hay más que hablar".

Tras decidir que saldríamos en un par de horas hacia el templo, salimos de la habitación para dejar descansar a Ulrike y cada uno nos fuimos en una dirección diferente. Lo único que se me ocurrió es ir a darme un baño y después dar un paseo por los patios. Sabía que si me encerraba en el castillo los nervios me matarían, y si intentaba distraerme con gente, obtendría el efecto contrario. Era obvio que el estado de ánimo de todo el mundo era el mismo, y lo único que conseguiríamos es pasarnos el miedo los unos a los otros.

Tardé más en bañarme de lo que esperaba, así que afortunadamente apenas me sobró una hora para malgastar.

Estaba paseando por los pasillos de palacio, camino del patio central, cuando vi algo que me llamó la atención. Estaba justo delante de la puerta que daba al balcón donde no hacía mucho me había encontrado a Wolfram bajo la lluvia. Y, justo como en aquel momento, la cortina blanca que cubría la puerta estaba meciéndose con el aire de fuera. La puerta de acceso al balcón estaba abierta, y a través de la fina tela pude notar que había alguien fuera.

Con el corazón a mil por hora, crucé la puerta. Efectivamente, allí había una bella cabellera de color dorado miel, aunque no era precisamente la que había esperado encontrarme.

"Cheri-sama…"

"Oh, Majestad".

Me puse a su lado, posando las manos en la barandilla, imitándola. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio contemplando el paisaje.

La vista era una de las más maravillosas que he contemplado en mi vida. Aunque aún se veían algunas señales del ataque anterior, las reparaciones habían comenzado y ya se empezaban a notar los esfuerzos. Me sentí muy orgulloso de ser el soberano de ese reino. De un pueblo que, en vez de hundirse ante las catástrofes, se unía para afrontar los problemas y solucionarlos en grupo.

"¿Sueles venir mucho por aquí?"

"Así es, Majestad. Es mi sitio favorito del castillo. Aunque he pasado muchos años aquí, no conocí este mirador hasta que Wolf me lo enseñó. También es su lugar favorito".

Igual que el mío.

"Oh, no lo sabía".

El viento mecía los largos mechones rubios y dirigía hacía mí su suave aroma.

"Cheri-sama, sé que no puedo prometerte que todo irá bien, pero sí puedo asegurarte que haré todo lo que pueda por tus hijos. No dejaré que les pase nada malo".

Mi predecesora podría no ser una madre ejemplar. Podría ser un poco infantil a veces, caprichosa, irresponsable y traviesa. Pero la sonrisa de gratitud que me ofreció era la de una verdadera madre preocupada a más no poder por la vida de sus tres únicos hijos.

"Gracias, Majestad. Sé que se preocupa de ellos tanto como ellos se preocupan por usted. Ellos tampoco dejarán que le ocurra nada malo".

Me puso una mano sobre la cabeza y me desordenó cariñosamente mis cortos mechones. Luego salió, dejándome solo en aquel significativo balcón.

Mi mirada pasaba de mi pueblo al templo de Shinou, y del templo a mi pueblo.

La gente que estaba allí ahora se encontraría comiendo, trabajando, riendo, hablando. Todos eran ajenos a lo que iba a suceder ahora, y me alegré de que así fuera. Si hiciera falta, no dudaría en dar mi vida por ellos, por la paz y felicidad de Shin Makoku. Podría vivir con eso, o morir por eso.

Lo que no podría soportar era vivir si alguien más tenía que sufrir por ello.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Ya sé que eres el que mejor se lo está pasando, pero como no te calles juro que no entras".

Ya estaba lo bastante nervioso como para encima tener que aguantar los gemidos alegres y expectantes.

"Déjale Shibuya, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Morgif luchó con Soushu".

Eso era cierto. La vez que Soushu fue derrotado, mi espada demoníaca había participado. De hecho, se podría decir que la victoria fue gracias a Shinou, el Daikenja y Morgif. Tuvieron que formar un buen trío hacía ya cuatro mil años.

Pero todo ese tiempo ha causado estragos en mi espada. Ya no es el fabuloso y legendario Maken del que se habla en los libros de historia. Para mí solo era una espada ruidosa que no solía mostrar su verdadero poder. Quizás fuera porque la empuñaba un inútil.

"Muy bien, Josak y yo iremos delante. Conrart y Wolfram detrás escoltando a su Majestad y a su Alteza. Detrás, irán Günter y un par de soldados".

Von Voltaire-kyo desde luego había nacido para ser líder de un escuadrón. Desde antes de salir del castillo, ya había estado dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro, y nadie dudó en obedecerle. Era un poder que tenía innato.

Me alegraba saber que las dudas sobre el soldado espía se habían disipado. Tras haber sido analizado en el castillo, no tardó en unirse a nosotros cuando se enteró del plan.

Al final, siguiendo los consejos de Murata, somos nueve los que vamos a intentar sellar el miasma en las cajas. Se nos ha incorporado Günter, esta vez me ha sido imposible obviar sus súplicas y dejarle atrás, y los dos mejores soldados de la tropa de Gwendal.

"Bien, creo que deberíamos empezar ya, ¿os parece bien, Shibuya, Ulrike?"

"Adelante".

"Cuando lo ordene, abriré un hueco en la barrera, Alteza".

Ulrike estaba ya tan débil que tenía que ser sostenida por varias de sus ayudantes.

Echando un rápido vistazo hacía atrás, vi a Cheri-sama, Anissina, y algunos habitantes del castillo. Les incliné la cabeza como despedida, sonriendo para darles ánimos. Cheri-sama agitó la mano hacía mí.

Agarrando a Morgif, que estaba entre mi costado izquierdo y Conrad, eché a andar hacia el límite de la barrera mágica siguiendo a Gwendal y Josak. A mi derecha, el Gran Sabio seguía mis pasos al lado de Wolfram.

"Ulrike".

"De acuerdo, Alteza".

Hasta ese momento había sido incapaz de ver la barrera, supuse que era transparente o algo así. La verdad, no sé mucho de barreras mágicas. Bueno, tampoco sé mucho de la magia en verdad. Pero supe que había estado allí cuando vi unas ondas formándose en el aire, que se replegaron y formaron como un hueco por el que podíamos pasar perfectamente sin necesidad de reagruparnos.

Viendo entrar a los dos hombres que iban primero, suspiré reuniendo coraje. No era el momento de dudar. Era lo único que se podía hacer, y había muchas vidas en juego, empezando por la de Ulrike, que ya casi estaba al límite.

Decidido, di un paso hacia delante, e ingresé al patio del templo de Shinou, seguido de mis compañeros.

No me percaté si entramos todos o no, o de si se había cerrado ya la barrera tras nosotros, porque en cuanto entré y respiré el aire, caí de rodillas al suelo.

"¡Majestad!".

Conrad no había podido cogerme a tiempo, supuse que fue porque la atmósfera también le estaba afectando a él.

Me quemaba al respirar. Y no es que el aire estuviera caliente, todo lo contrario, era un aire gélido. Pero lo que nos producía ese escozor era como una especie de ácido. El aire era ácido.

Con los ojos lacrimosos, conseguí levantar la cabeza y respirar un poco entre tos y tos. Todos parecían estar sufriendo lo mismo que yo, pero yo era el único que no había conseguido sostenerse en pie.

De repente, me di cuenta de otra cosa. Parpadeé, extrañado, y miré al interior de la burbuja de protección de Ulrike.

Era como si el tiempo, el espacio y todo se hubiera detenido.

Mi tos producía un eco ronco en aquel espacio cerrado donde el aire se había viciado por culpa del miasma. Todos los ruidos que hacíamos se proyectaban con un extraño sonido metálico sepulcral, y hasta parecía que me pesaba más el cuerpo.

"Majestad, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Puede respirar?"

La voz de Conrad sonaba de tal forma que hasta me dio miedo.

"Sí, lo siento, puedo levantarme solo, gracias".

Viendo que todos, aunque tenían que hacer grandes esfuerzos, estaban aguantando, me sentí avergonzado. Se suponía que era yo el que tenía que cuidar de todos. Al fin y al cabo, yo era el rey.

"Perfecto, será mejor que sigamos, no creo que sea bueno que respiremos esto durante demasiado tiempo. Avancemos, Josak".

Von Voltaire-kyo habló sin mirar a nadie, ni siquiera a Josak, aunque al final se había dirigido a él. Como el resto de nosotros, no apartaba la vista de los incontables e infinitos tentáculos que cubrían el edificio por completo, temeroso de que en algún momento salieran disparados hacia nosotros, atacándonos.

Pero no fue así. Podía ver que estaban vivos, pero se mantuvieron quietos. Sé que eso debería haberme aliviado, pero fue todo lo contrario. Era como si nos invitaran a entrar. Como si nos estuvieran tendiendo una trampa y se estuvieran riendo de nosotros, sabiendo lo que nos esperaba en el interior.

Miré a mi izquierda con la boca abierta a punto de hablar, pero la cerré. No quería que pensaran que tenía miedo o que era un cobarde. Pero Conrad pareció que leyó mi mente.

"No se preocupe, Majestad, estamos todos juntos".

Asentí agradecido, aunque sentí que sus palabras eran vacías.

Llegamos hasta la puerta que daba a la sala principal, donde estaban guardadas las cajas.

Cualquiera que mirara mi pecho seguro que podía ver como mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que parecía que estaba empujando mi caja torácica para escapar de allí dentro.

De pronto, una sensación me recorrió todo mi cuerpo en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Para cuando quise abrir mi boca y alertar a los demás, ya era demasiado tarde.

El hijo mayor de la ex-Maou había abierto la puerta, y fue como si hubiera abierto la Caja de Pandora.

Unos gruesos tentáculos salieron disparados del interior. En concreto, cuatro de ellos. Nos cogieron a mí, Gwendal, Conrad y Wolfram.

A su vez, otros que habían estado reposando tranquilamente en la fachada del templo, empezaron a rodear los cuerpos de los demás, y a expulsarlos hacia fuera.

No me dio tiempo de ver nada más.

El tentáculo que me agarraba me estrujó tan fuerte que al oxígeno le costaba llegar a mi cerebro. Solo fui consciente de moverme tan rápido que hasta mi visión se nubló, y luego, de repente, oscuridad.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"¡Majestad!"

"¡Yuuri!"

Varios gritos se dirigieron a mí mientras trataba de incorporarme entre jadeos y toses. El tentáculo me había dejado caer a casi dos metros del suelo, o al menos eso me pareció.

Con mi visión borrosa, pude distinguir tres siluetas delante de mí, como protegiéndome de algo. Miré alrededor, estábamos dentro de la sala, solo que ahora estaba llena de los tentáculos del miasma, lo que provocaba que el interior estuviera en casi plena oscuridad.

Las únicas fuentes de luz que nos iluminaban eran, precisamente, las cajas. Los tentáculos alrededor de ellas parecían emitir un brillo que era de todos menos celestial. Hizo que se me pusieran todos los vellos de punta.

Y, entonces, lo vi.

Lo había confundido con una gran masa de tentáculos pero, ahora que mis ojos se estaban acostumbrando a la oscuridad, vi que desgraciadamente me había equivocado.

Ya que casualmente esa masa había adoptado la forma de un cuerpo humano. O al menos lo intentaba.

"Yuuri, quédate atrás".

Los tres hermanos aferraban sus espadas como si sus vidas dependieran de ellas. Inmediatamente pensé que así era. Me extrañó ver que los tentáculos que les habían capturado no los habían soltado, simplemente se habían aflojado pero sin dejarles total libertad.

"Vaya, vaya, me habéis ahorrado la molestia de tener que ir a buscaros".

Sentí que la cabeza me iba a estallar. No sabía si esa voz procedía de absolutamente todo el templo, o si solo se escuchó en mi cabeza. Solo supe que no quería volver a oírla. Dolía. Y era cruel, despiadada, vil. Definitivamente, no quería volver a oírla.

Pero todo dolor pasó a segundo plano cuando mis ojos se desviaron hacia Gwendal al escuchar un grito de dolor.

El tentáculo que le tenía sujeto se había escindido en dos, y la nueva ramificación le había traspasado el ojo izquierdo. Gwendal parecía estar sufriendo tanto dolor que en ese momento quise morirme.

Pasado casi un minuto, o eso me pareció, el tentáculo salió de su ojo y lo dejó caer. Reuniendo todas mis fuerzas, me acerqué a él temblando, no tardé mucho porque lo tenía a menos de un metro de distancia. Supe que estaba luchando por mantenerse consciente, pero al menos seguía con vida.

Al oír otro grito sin duda alguna el corazón se me detuvo. Cuando me atreví a mirar, vi que estaba pasando lo mismo que con Gwendal, pero esta vez la nueva ramificación estaba hurgando dentro del brazo izquierdo de mi padrino.

Incapaz de soportarlo más, luché por impedir que las lágrimas que se me estaban acumulando se derramaran. Todo era culpa mía. Mi culpa por haber accedido al plan, por no tener poder ni valentía, por estar permitiendo que hicieran daño a las personas que más quería.

En un arranque de ira, agarré a Morgif, y desenvainé. Me temblaban los brazos de tal manera que sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo. En ese momento, oí como el cuerpo de Conrad caía al suelo.

"¡Basta! ¡Detente! ¡Hazme a mí lo que quieras, pero déjales a ellos en paz!"

Otra vez la voz cruel martilleándome los sesos.

"Jajajajaja, no te preocupes, mi joven amigo, ya te llegará el turno, después de todo tú eres la cuarta llave. Tienes la suerte de ser aquel cuyo cuerpo se convertirá en el mío, para siempre".

"Q-… ¿Qué?"

¿Lo había… entendido bien?

"Perdóname, pero debo decirte que te equivocas".

La voz normalmente cálida ahora sonó fría. Tuve que mirarle fijamente para convencerme de que era Wolfram quien había hablado.

La masa de tentáculos llamada Soushu pareció titubear unos instantes.

"Tú, el tercero, no trates de ganar tiempo, deberías haberte dado cuenta de que es inútil".

"Y tú deberías darte cuenta de que has elegido el cuerpo del más debilucho de todo el reino. Si te reencarnas en él, créeme, no llegarás muy lejos".

La masa pareció de pronto estar analizándome. Me entraron ganas de decirle cuatro cosas a Wolfram, pero no me pareció el mejor momento.

El tercer hijo pareció captar las dudas de Soushu, y siguió hablando. No tenía ni idea de qué se proponía.

"Aquí mismo tienes un cuerpo mucho más apto para ti, sería un total desperdicio si le cogieras a él, al fin y al cabo la cuarta llave es la única que puede ser reemplazada".

"¿Y qué conseguirías tú prestándome tu cuerpo? ¿Crees que voy a tragarme que me quieras ayudar?"

"No te equivoques, no es que quiera ayudarte. Simplemente estoy harto de ser débil, de ser la sombra de mis hermanos. Quiero poder. Tú puedes darme eso, y yo puedo ofrecerte algo que sé que te va a gustar".

No. No podía ser.

Acababa de entender el plan de Wolfram. Estaba ofreciéndose como sacrificio en mi lugar. El terror que sentí en ese momento es algo que sobrepasó los límites del universo.

"¡Wolfram! ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso! ¡Wolfram!"

Tanto el rubio como Soushu parecieron ignorarme.

"¿Y qué es exactamente eso que puedes ofrecerme, si se puede saber?"

"Por mi aspecto, deberías de haberte dado cuenta de la familia de la que procedo. Imagínate si te reencarnaras en un descendiente directo del mismísimo Shinou. Yo puedo hacer que tu poder se incremente tres… no, infinitas veces más".

Wolfram supo que lo tenía casi convencido cuando habló una vez más.

"Mi corazón es la tercera llave. Te estoy ofreciendo mi corazón, y mi cuerpo. Creo que sales ganando".

En mi vida había escuchado una risa tan histérica, maligna y tan fuera de sí. Soushu parecía como si acabara de conseguir algo que jamás en la vida se hubiera pensando.

"¡Jajajajaja! ¡Eres interesante! ¡Está bien, tú ganas!"

"¡Wolfram!"

Antes de que saliera de Soushu un tentáculo y le atravesara el corazón, Wolf giró su cara hacia mí y susurró algo que jamás en la vida podré olvidar.

"Yuuri, cuida de todos, y sé feliz".

Las lágrimas desbordando de mis ojos me impidieron ver como el tentáculo le atravesó el corazón, pero sí pude oír sus gritos agonizantes mientras Soushu le acercaba hacia él y se hacía con su cuerpo.

En ese preciso instante, la puerta que estaba a nuestras espaldas se abrió.

La voz de Murata irrumpió en aquel escenario donde las mayores pesadillas se estaban haciendo realidad.

"¡Weller-kyo, von Voltaire-kyo, saquen a Shibuya de ahí inmediatamente!"

"¡No! ¡No!"

Maldije a Murata, y maldije a Conrad mientras se levantaba con sus últimas energías, me agarraba de la cintura y me ponía en su hombro.

"¡No! ¡Conrad, tenemos que salvar a Wolfram! ¡Sé que aún no es tarde! ¡Aún no es tarde!".

Conrad corría como nunca en su vida mientras Gwendal nos cubría desde atrás apartando con su espada los tentáculos que empezaron a atacarnos.

"¡Conrad, como no me sueltes juro que jamás te perdonaré! ¡Conrad!"

Cerré los ojos hasta hacerme daño, intentando con todas mis fuerzas convocar al Maou de mi interior, pero me fue imposible. Por más que le llamé, no obtuve respuesta. Rompí a llorar más cuando me di cuenta de que era tan inútil que ni podía hacer que apareciera.

Lo único que vi antes de caer inconsciente por el golpe de Conrad en mi cabeza fue el patio, y a Murata cerrando la puerta.


	9. Decisión

**Título**: Azul y Dorado

**Serie**: Kyou Kara Maou!, propiedad de Takabayashi Tomo.

**Pareja** **central**: WolfYuu (a veces Yuuram).

**Nº capítulos**: 12 (más prólogo & epílogo). Ya escritos todos, pero los iré subiendo poco a poco conforme los reviso.

**Nota**: Aunque este es mi primer FF, es un poco especial. Hacía mucho tiempo que me rondaba una idea del posible final de las novelas. Como no las he leído, obviamente mi historia no encaja del todo con la realidad (por ejemplo, todo lo referente a Shinou), pero me he permitido esa libertad. Los primeros capítulos son más que nada de relleno, para enfocar la historia central. Muchos detalles os recordarán al anime, y es que realmente creo que no podrían ser de otra forma, por eso lo he hecho así. Es una historia un poco "seria" pero creo que os gustará si estáis algo acostumbrados al particular estilo de Takabayashi.

Quería dedicarle esta versión en español (también he hecho una en inglés, para quien le interese) a dos buenas amigas mías que han ido leyendo este fic capítulo a capítulo, **Megu Sagara** y **Petula Petunia**, cuyos estupendos fics también podéis leerlos por aquí. Gracias, chicas ^^

**Nota capítulo 9: **Como ya he comentado, este capítulo no me gusta demasiado, algunas partes un poco forzadas, pero bueno, el resto de capítulos sí que me gustan xD

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**CAPÍTULO 9 - Decisión**

"Es inútil, se sigue negando a comer. Dejémosle solo un rato".

Cuando la puerta se cerró, ni me giré en la cama para ver si era verdad que me habían dejado solo en mi habitación. Hacía un día que no lo estaba. Sabía que se turnaban para vigilarme, quizás temiendo que pudiera hacer algo imprudente, pero aún así me irritaba, me molestaba. Ellos no lo sabían porque en todo este día que llevo en la cama, he sido incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

Cuando desperté, me pareció que algo no iba bien. Estaba en mi cama, con Günter dormido en una silla a mi lado. Mi habitación estaba muy iluminada, y entraba una brisa agradable por la ventana entreabierta. Se veía que hacía un buen día.

Pero algo seguía sin estar bien.

Notando un fuerte latido, me llevé una mano a mi corazón, y entonces el dolor que luchaba por no salir se encontró libre de obstáculos.

Y todo se me vino a la mente en cuestión de milésimas de segundos. Mi alarido desgarrador sobresaltó a Günter, que tuvo que pedir ayuda a gritos para ser capaz de sujetar las sacudidas de mi cuerpo. Moví mis brazos para todos lados, sin importarme a qué o a quién daba; solo quería correr. A ningún sitio en concreto, solo quería no pararme. No pararme a pensar.

Conseguí calmarme gracias a Gisela, o más bien gracias a sus pociones. En ese tiempo de relajo, Günter me explicó que tanto Conrad como Gwendal se encontraban bien, solo algo debilitados, y descansando. Y ninguno había perdido las habilidades de los miembros donde se habían alojado sus llaves. Aunque parte de mi interior tuvo ganas de llorar de alivio, fui incapaz de sonreír o sentirme aliviado por completo.

En cuanto a la situación actual, no me dio muchos detalles, solo que Murata había conseguido sacarnos de allí, y que Soushu había roto la barrera de Ulrike, escapando del templo. Su paradero ahora era desconocido.

Y a mí, poco me importaba todo eso.

Por más que me golpeara la cabeza, por más que tratara de dejar de respirar, era incapaz de olvidar los últimos minutos que había pasado en esa maldita sala.

Notaba como las lágrimas iban volviendo a mí, cuando oí que la puerta se abría.

No tenía ni fuerzas para abrir los ojos, así que no sabía a quién le tocaba hacer guardia ahora. De verdad, no entendía por qué se preocupan tanto, por qué me vigilaban tanto. Si hubiera querido salir tras Soushu y vengarme, o hacer cualquier otra locura, no hubiera tenido energías de todos modos. Hasta para eso soy un maldito inútil. O un cobarde, según se mire.

La voz que habló me sorprendió. Ahora mismo, era la última persona que quería ver en mi vida.

"Majestad, ¿está despierto?"

Me quedé muy quieto. No quería iniciar ninguna conversación con él, me imaginaba cómo acabaría.

Conrad suspiró, y se sentó en la silla de vigilantes del deprimido Maou.

"He oído que lleva un día sin comer nada, ¿no quiere que le traiga algo?"

Silencio. Conrad se removió incómodo en su silla.

"Yuuri, lo siento".

Abrí los ojos.

"Perdóname. Estoy seguro de que Wolfram hubiera querido lo mism-…"

"¡Ni se te ocurra pronunciar su nombre!"

Había apretado el detonante. Mi ira hizo que los músculos de mi cuerpo cobraran fuerza, con lo que me di la vuelta y me abalancé contra él. Contuve mis lágrimas, no lloraría delante de su cara.

"Maldito… ¡Maldito seas, Conrad!"

No sé cuántos minutos me pasé pegándole puñetazos en el pecho. Al principio le pegué con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, luego el ritmo fue disminuyendo. Conrad ni se inmutó. Se dejó pegar. Supuse que era consciente de que era lo mínimo que se merecía.

Cuando ya me sentí incapaz de seguir, me agarró suavemente de las muñecas y me abrazó. No sentí calidez.

"Lo siento, Yuuri".

"Ya es un poco tarde para eso".

No me creí que esa voz me perteneciera.

"Sé que no podrás perdonarme, pero era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Wol-… Él dio su vida para salvarte, y lo mínimo que pude hacer es salvar esa vida que él te había dado".

Muy bonito Conrad, pero justamente lo que no quería era que alguien diera su vida por mí, ¿no lo entiendes?

"Qué… Qué sentido tiene vivir una vida sabiendo que alguien ha tenido que sacrificar la suya para eso…"

Directo al blanco. Ni Conrad pudo responder.

"No pienso perdonaros a ninguno de los dos".

"Yuuri…"

Me separé de su pecho, y me quedé sentado en la cama.

"Aunque supongo que ya nunca tendré oportunidades de poder perdonarle".

Los dientes de Conrad rechinaron con una mueca. Una mueca de dolor.

Le miré fijamente. Parecía que había envejecido diez años. Tenía la cara demacrada, y por la fina camisa blanca que llevaba, hasta parecía más delgado. Se sujetaba de forma inconsciente el brazo izquierdo. Pero lo que me llegó al corazón fue la tristeza en sus ojos, un dolor sin precedentes que le carcomía por dentro. Un dolor que yo conocía...

"Conrad…"

De pronto me miró, como si hubiera despertado de estar inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

Y una vez más me odié por haber hecho daño a una de las personas que más quería. Viendo su sufrimiento, fui consciente de que Conrad no tenía la culpa de nada. Simplemente, era yo quien quería buscar un culpable, y él era la opción más fácil en ese momento. Me odié. Me odié tanto que empecé a golpearme la frente con los puños.

"¡Majestad, alto!"

"¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Conrad! Yo… Yo solo…"

Conrad se sentó en el borde de la cama y volvió a abrazarme. Esta vez me liberé. Pensaba que ya había llorado todo lo que una persona normal podía llorar, pero me di cuenta de que no era así.

Conrad sostuvo mi cuerpo sin energías hasta que ya no pude llorar más. Pasamos tanto tiempo en silencio que perdí la noción del tiempo.

Pero su voz seca y fría me devolvió a la realidad.

"Sabemos dónde se encuentra Soushu. Mañana por la mañana iremos en su busca".

Dejé de respirar. Eso había sido demasiado repentino.

"Creemos que quiere revivir a su antiguo ejército. Con el poder que tiene ahora, es indudable que lo conseguirá. Está sembrando el caos por todo el territorio. No ponga esa cara. Sé lo que está pensando, pero no podemos permitir que haga lo que le plazca a nuestra tierra, tenemos que detenerle".

"¡No! No podría soportar perderos también a vosotros. Conrad, no me hagáis esto… Por favor…"

Me estaba clavando las uñas en las manos, pero no sentía dolor.

"Majestad".

Su tono serio mientras me separaba de él me asustó.

"Es nuestra responsabilidad. Además, Gwendal y yo… No podemos dejar que esto siga y no hacer nada, compréndalo".

"Entonces yo tampoco, quiero vengarme por haber…"

"No".

"¿Eh?"

"Usted no va a ninguna parte, no mientras solo le mueva el odio, la ira y la venganza. En su situación, solo será una presa fácil para Soushu. Lo siento, pero no va a venir con nosotros. Y si hace falta, hasta yo mismo le administraré una poción del sueño".

Dicho esto, se levantó y cerró la puerta, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Aunque en verdad, nada hubiera salido de ella.

Una vez más, podría ver morir a mis seres queridos sin poder hacer o decir nada.

Una vez más, el inútil Maou no podía hacer o decir nada.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ya era otra vez de noche, y seguía en la cama. Solo que ahora no estaba acurrucado mirando contra la pared, sino tumbado boca arriba contemplando el cielo por la ventana.

Podía escuchar cómo se preparaba el ejército de Shin Makoku en el patio. También percibía la voz de Gwendal gritando órdenes. Su voz era plana.

Parecía haber un gran número de soldados. Supuse que seguramente era la primera vez en muchos años que se movilizaba un ejército tan grande. Al fin y al cabo, esta vez era debido al mayor enemigo que había tenido el país en toda su historia.

Unos golpes me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento. No contesté, sabía que entrarían de todas formas. Y así fue, unos pasos interrumpieron y se acercaron a mi cama. Ni saludé.

"Me alegra ver que estás despierto".

Al ver que no iba a hablar, se sentó en la silla y se subió las gafas.

"Imagino que estarás pensando que te debo más de una explicación. Pero no sé si estás preparado para oírlas".

"Prueba a ver".

Otra vez me sorprendí de escuchar mi propia voz. Carecía de vida y sentimientos.

"Creo que debería empezar avisándote de que, efectivamente, y tal y como piensas, todo estaba planeado. Pero fue el mismo von Bielefeld-kyo quien lo aceptó".

"Ya entiendo todas vuestras charlas secretas, la conversación que escuché tras la fiesta, cuando trataste a toda costa de salvarle en el templo de Shinou…"

"Oh, ahora que lo mencionas, creo que debería empezar también diciéndote otra cosa".

"Dispara…".

"En verdad no fui yo quién salvó a von Bielefeld cuando las cajas se juntaron y el miasma reaccionó, fue-…"

"Creo que me presentaré yo mismo. Gracias, mi Daikenja".

Sin darme cuenta, me incorporé de un salto, quedándome sentado en la cama. Demasiado rápido, ahora todo me da vueltas.

La ventana de mi habitación, que había estado abierta ligeramente, lo estaba ahora de par en par.

Una imponente figura estaba parada delante de ella. La luz de la luna dificultó que pudiera ver su cara, así que me llevó mi tiempo acostumbrar a mis ojos.

Empalidecí. Todo mi cuerpo me decía que era imposible que estuviera viendo lo que estaba viendo. Parpadeé, me pellizqué el brazo, me mordí la lengua. Tras la auto-tortura comprobé que no estaba soñando. Fue entonces cuando empecé a asustarme.

Delante de mí, a los pies de la cama, una persona que se parecía tanto a Shinou que no dudaba de que realmente era él, me devolvía la mirada. Solo que la suya era divertida, y la mía anonadada.

Aunque había oído hablar mucho de él y me lo había imaginado muchas veces, verle en persona cambió la idea que tenía de él. El cuadro que ya casi me sabía de memoria no le hacía justicia.

Tenía el pelo rubio dorado cayéndole un poco por los hombros. Los ojos cristalinos brillaban con una luz que no parecían de este mundo. Su piel blanca y tersa era simplemente perfecta, y su sonrisa te transportaba a otro mundo. Su porte era demasiado elegante para pasar por una persona normal, y vestía ropas propias del mismísimo Maou.

En general, su persona me convenció de que era verdaderamente el antecesor del tercer hijo de la ex–Maou. Estando enclaustrado en mi cuarto, había estado dándole muchas vueltas a lo que Wolfram le había dicho a Soushu, pero en un intento de evadir la realidad había querido creerme que solo lo había dicho para engañarle. Que era simple casualidad que se pareciera tanto a Shinou, y que había usado eso a su favor. ¿A su favor? El estómago me dio tal sacudida que me entraron ganas de vomitar. Tuve que tragar saliva varias veces antes de poder hablar.

"Shi-… ¿¡Shinou!"

"Vaya, por fin has reaccionado, mi joven Maou".

Miré a Murata.

"¿Esto es alguna clase de truco mágico o algo así? ¿Es como un holograma o una proyección astral? Vaya, los inventos de Anissina son cada vez mejores".

"Jajajajaja, no sé de qué hablas, joven Maou, pero como puedes ver, soy real. Yo también respiro, me alimento, hablo, río, bebo, lloro…. miento…"

"Así es, Shibuya, perdona por no habértelo contando antes, ya sabes que era nuestro plan B, y no podíamos dejar que Soushu se enterara. Cuantas menos personas sepan un secreto, mas guardado el secreto estará, ¿no crees?".

"¿Estás tratando de decirme que Shinou ha revivido para ayudar a derrotar a Soushu?"

"Así es, a veces mi hermanastro sirve para algo".

"Entiendo, tu herman-… ¿¡Qué!"

Shinou rió mientras Murata agitaba la mano.

"Bueno, bueno, es una larga historia, mejor lo dejamos para otra ocasión".

Bajé la cabeza. Obviando lo del parentesco, empecé a encajar las piezas del puzzle. Del puzzle que me gustaba cada vez menos.

"Así que vuestro plan era que Soushu se metiera en el cuerpo de Wo-… de él, porque así de alguna forma os será más fácil derrotarle".

"Justo en el blanco, mi joven rey".

"¿Y cómo se supone que vais a derrotar a Soushu?"

"Como ya sabes, von Bielefeld-kyo era pariente de Shinou".

El 'era' atravesó mi corazón como mil agujas de tres puntas rellenas de veneno.

"Como ambos están relacionados por la sangre, en cierta medida están conectados. Nuestro plan es que Shinou se haga con el cuerpo de von Bielefeld-kyo los segundos suficientes para que nosotros podamos acabar con él".

"Pero Wo-… Él ya está muerto, no podréis haceros con su mente o su cuerpo. Él ya no será él".

"Así es, Shibuya, pero con el poder de Shinou, con que siga manteniendo la misma sangre de su descendiente, nos será suficiente. Aunque él ya no sea él".

"Entiendo".

Sin levantar la cabeza, llamé a mi amigo.

"Murata…"

"¿Sí?"

Le pegué tal puñetazo que lo tiré al suelo. Shinou empezó a reír. Tenía un curioso sentido del humor.

"¡Hey! ¡Eso duele!"

Permanecí sentado en la cama, respirando profundamente para calmarme. No quería que me pasara con Murata lo que me había pasado con Conrad. Sabía que ninguno de ellos tenía la culpa. Pero con Murata era diferente, él había sabido todo durante todo este tiempo, y no me había dicho nada. Aun así, sabía que la culpa seguía sin ser suya, así que intenté controlarme. Aunque el puñetazo se sintió realmente bien.

"Lo sabías todo, y no me dijiste nada… ¿Te lo pidió… él?"

Murata suspiró. El reflejo de la luna en sus gafas no me dejaba ver sus ojos.

"Ya sabes cómo era, no quería que te preocuparas y acabaras cometiendo alguna estupidez".

Agarré fuertemente la sábana, estrujándola en mi puño. Sí, sabía perfectamente cómo había sido. Siempre anteponiendo la felicidad y seguridad de los demás a la suya propia, siempre protegiéndome y cuidándome. Eso solo hacía que me sintiera morir aún más.

"Los demás… ¿Los demás saben que estás… digo, que está vivo, Majestad Shinou?"

"Jajajaja, por favor, déjate de formalidades. Y sí, ya lo saben. Aunque debo admitir que tu cara ha sido la mejor de todas, más incluso que la de von Christ-kyo".

Eso no me ayudó mucho.

"Shibuya".

Hice un esfuerzo por mirar a Murata.

"Sé lo que debes estar pasando, y sé que debes tener la cabeza hecha un lío. Pero mañana por la mañana saldremos para ir a luchar contra Soushu. Me encantaría que te quedaras aquí pero, si de verdad quieres luchar, no te lo impediré".

Volví a bajar la cabeza. No era que no quisiera, sino que no me sentía capaz. Hacerlo sería tener que aceptar la realidad, y aún no me sentía preparado para hacerlo. Dejando a un lado, obviamente, que alguien como yo no podría hacer nada.

Murata suspiró.

"Shinou, demasiadas emociones por hoy, será mejor que nos vayamos".

Murata le lanzó una significativa mirada a Shinou. Este sonrió, bajando la cabeza.

"Como ordenes, mi Gran Sabio".

Mientras los veía irse, algo se agitó en mi interior.

No sabría decir porqué, pero podía ver un vínculo entre ellos que nunca antes había visto entre dos personas. Un profundo e irrompible lazo que les unía, haciendo que se entendieran el uno al otro sin necesidad de palabras. Supuse que debía ser debido a que eran familia, aunque no quedé del todo convencido.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que parte de lo que sentía en mi interior, era simplemente vacío. Me sentía vacío. Como si hubieran arrancado una parte de mí que nunca jamás podría volver a llenar.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ya era de día. Estaba asomado a la ventana, viendo como el gran ejército se iba alejando cada vez más. En el patio estaban Gwendal, Conrad y Günter despidiéndose de Anissina, Cheri-sama y algunos criados. La antigua soberana casi no podía tenerse en pie, y su aspecto siempre impecable parecía haber pasado ahora a segundo plano.

En la puerta, esperándoles, estaban Murata y Shinou.

Aún no me había recobrado del shock de saber que Shinou estaba vivo, y casi había entrado en histeria cuando el paso de las horas me había ido obligando a asimilarlo. Más de una vez quise pensar que había sido un sueño debido a las pociones de Gisela, pero aún me dolían los pellizcos que yo mismo me había dado.

Y ahora, viéndole cabalgar junto a Murata, pude imaginarme porqué todos les habían seguido hacía ya cuatro mil años. Al verlos juntos podías sentir una sensación de seguridad, como si ellos fueran invencibles y pudieran traer paz y gloria a todos los sitios por los que pasaran. Si tuviera que expresarlo brevemente, no parecían humanos.

Aunque casi no les había visto juntos, podía decir que algo en ellos me hacía pensar que se veían como iguales y parecían complementarse de alguna forma. Irradiaban una luz que, más que hacerte desviar la mirada, hacía que no pudieras dejar de observarles. Ellos, simplemente, se veían como los líderes naturales que Shin Makoku debería de haber tenido.

Me aparté corriendo de la ventana cuando vi que Conrad había levantado la cabeza hacia la misma. Volví a tumbarme en la cama.

Así era, había decidido que un inútil y enclenque como yo no sería capaz de salvar al país, y mucho menos de derrotar a Soushu. En cambio, los soberanos de hacía cuatro mil años parecía encajar perfectamente en el papel de héroes. No era tan mala idea dejar que los verdaderos expertos se encargaran de esto. Al fin y al cabo, todos ya se habían dado cuenta de que esto me quedaba demasiado grande. Me puse de lado en la cama, abrazándome las rodillas.

No podía ni haber podido salvar a aquel que siempre lo había dado todo por mí, aunque había estado a menos de tres metros de distancia.

Cerré los ojos, no conseguía acostumbrarme a ese insoportable dolor en mi pecho.

Y de pronto me imaginé a Soushu con el cuerpo de Wolfram, montando a caballo y clavando su espada en cada persona que se le pusiera por delante. Ciudades destruidas, niños muertos, familias separadas, ríos envenenados, bosques ardiendo. Y lo último que verían todos antes de morir sería ese angelical rostro retorcido con una mueca de placer.

Dejé que las lágrimas descendieran lentamente por mis mejillas, en silencio.

Conrad tenía razón, Wolfram se había sacrificado por mí, y yo malgastaba la vida que me había dado encerrándome en mi cuarto, llorando, lamentándome de ser tan debilucho.

En cuanto esa palabra resonó por mi mente, sin saber muy bien cómo o por qué me levanté de la cama y me puse de pie, limpiándome las lágrimas de mi rostro.

¿Debilucho? Sí. Hasta ahora solo me había comportado como tal. Hasta ahora solo había decepcionado a todo el mundo. Si él me estuviera viendo ahora, se sentiría aún más decepcionado y triste. De verme, y de saber para lo que había quedado su cuerpo.

Tenía que hacer algo por él, no había hecho nada mientras había estado incondicionalmente conmigo, y ahora me arrepentía mientras recordaba las palabras que intercambiamos mientras contemplábamos la tumba de Valtorana. Solo que no sabía en qué forma podría ayudar, sin ser más bien una carga para los demás…

Un olor familiar entró por la ventana e hizo que todos los poros de mi piel se activaran. Un dulce olor que me recordaba al sol, a la primavera, al verano, a las noches, a la naturaleza.

Era el olor de Wolfram.

Me dio un vuelco el corazón.

Con una creciente esperanza en mí, fui corriendo al armario, recuperando el equilibrio después de casi tropezar, y me puse lo más rápido que pude mi uniforme negro.

Cuando terminé, me detuve frente a la puerta.

Seguramente sería más una carga que una ayuda, pero si me quedaba aquí, lamentándome, me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida. Y no solo se lo debía a Wolfram, también quería intentar hacer todo lo posible por aquellos que quería. Había fallado una vez, pero intentaría ser mejor la próxima.

Reuniendo todo el valor que tenía dentro de mí, agarré al pomo de la puerta y me lancé al exterior del pasillo. Si me daba prisa, todavía sería capaz de alcanzarles.

Casi me caí de bruces cuando frené en seco al ver a alguien parado ante mi puerta, tendiéndome una espada.

"Estamos esperándole, Majestad. Partimos de inmediato".

Agarrando a Morgif, que parecía muy entusiasmado, sonreí a mi padrino.

"Gracias, Conrad".

No estaba seguro de si se podía cambiar el destino pero, de alguna forma, tenía que intentarlo. En alguna parte, Wolfram seguramente lo estaba esperando.


	10. Primer contacto

**Título**: Azul y Dorado

**Serie**: Kyou Kara Maou!, propiedad de Takabayashi Tomo.

**Pareja** **central**: WolfYuu (a veces Yuuram).

**Nº capítulos**: 12 (más prólogo & epílogo). Ya escritos todos, pero los iré subiendo poco a poco conforme los reviso.

**Nota**: Aunque este es mi primer FF, es un poco especial. Hacía mucho tiempo que me rondaba una idea del posible final de las novelas. Como no las he leído, obviamente mi historia no encaja del todo con la realidad (por ejemplo, todo lo referente a Shinou), pero me he permitido esa libertad. Los primeros capítulos son más que nada de relleno, para enfocar la historia central. Muchos detalles os recordarán al anime, y es que realmente creo que no podrían ser de otra forma, por eso lo he hecho así. Es una historia un poco "seria" pero creo que os gustará si estáis algo acostumbrados al particular estilo de Takabayashi.

Quería dedicarle esta versión en español (también he hecho una en inglés, para quien le interese) a dos buenas amigas mías que han ido leyendo este fic capítulo a capítulo, **Megu Sagara** y **Petula Petunia**, cuyos estupendos fics también podéis leerlos por aquí. Gracias, chicas ^^

**Nota capítulo 10: **Un capítulo que quizás os resulte raro, pero a mí me gusta y marca el comienzo del final.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**CAPÍTULO 10 – Primer contacto**

"Señorito, aún no he podido disculparme con usted apropiadamente".

"¿Eh?"

"No se me da bien pedir perdón, así que… seré directo. Lo siento".

Tragué saliva. Había podido despejar un poco la mente con el viento chocando contra mi cara, el sol en mi cuerpo y el paso a galope del caballo.

Por eso no estaba preparado a que las palabras de Josak me fueran a hacer recordar todo de nuevo tan repentinamente.

"No… No te preocupes, tú no estuviste allí, no pudiste hacer nada…".

"No me refiero a eso, Majestad, sino a lo de Berard…"

"Ah".

Recordé a Josak apuntando con su espada a Murata, luchando con Gwendal, sonriéndole con complicidad a Berard.

"Josak, sabes perfectamente que no tienes culpa de nada, así que más te vale no volver a mencionarlo".

Afortunadamente mi voz había vuelto a ser como antes.

No sabía muy bien cómo decirlo, pero ahora no creía estar avanzando hacia delante por venganza. No es que creyera que pudiera salvar al mundo, pero sabía que al menos debía presenciar todo con mis propios ojos. Aunque a final fuera un mero espectador. Creo que era lo menos que debía hacer.

"Majestad…"

"¿Hm?"

"Gracias".

"Ni las des".

Llevamos una jornada de viaje. Conrad había dicho que habían descubierto el paradero de Soushu, pero algo me decía que no era exactamente eso. Casi estaba convencido de que solo estaban siguiendo las señales de humo y los pueblos destruidos. Soushu dejaba un rastro de muerte a su paso. Si seguías ese rastro, acabarías dando con él. Hasta yo fui capaz de ver eso.

Hacía un rato que Gwendal y Conrad se habían acercado a nosotros para decirnos que suponían hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo. Mencionaron un lugar cuyo nombre era tan extraño que supe que jamás lo podría recordar. Cuando me explicaron qué era, me alegré de tener tan mala memoria.

Nos dirigíamos a una tumba. Literalmente. Al sitio donde Soushu había sido casi destruido y donde todo su ejército había sido sellado por Shinou para encerrarlos en la oscuridad. Y ahora el loco maniático roba-cuerpos quería devolverles a la vida, o eso pensaban ellos.

Intenté imaginarme el aspecto de su ejército, revivido después de cuatro mil años. Si no eran como zombies, no me imaginaba cómo podían ser.

Fantástico. Simplemente era fantástico. Ya había tenido mi ración de zombis en ese mundo, y había llenado el cupo. Pero me dio la extraña impresión de que esta vez sería peor, así que no me serviría de nada recordar todas las películas de monstruos vivientes que me había tragado.

"Oh-oh".

"¿Oh-oh, qué, Josak?"

"Oh-oh eso, Majestad".

Me asomé por detrás de su espalda para mirar al horizonte.

"Oh-oh".

"Veo que ya me ha entendido".

Esto era como ver una película de guerra en vivo y en directo, aunque a tanta distancia que la mayor parte tenías que imaginarla. Miré alrededor por si por alguna casualidad veía a Mel Gibson con la cara pintada de azul y blanco.

Noté algo retorciéndose en mi lado izquierdo.

"Morgif, sé que estás ansioso pero contén tus ganas de sang-…"

Me quedé mirando a Morgif más detenidamente. No. Por primera vez no tenía ganas de batallas ni luchas, ni estaba deseoso de entrar en batalla. Su cara era ahora seria, y parecía estar temblando.

"Parece que hemos llegado tarde. Y, viendo a mi vieja espada, podemos dar por sentado que Soushu se encuentra en alguna parte de ese enorme ejército".

Miré otra vez hacia delante. Sentí un nudo en el estómago. Decir 'enorme' era quedarse corto, y decir 'ejército' era difícil de corroborar. Todavía estábamos bastante lejos, así que casi lo único que se veía era una masa extraña en el cielo de color negro rojizo, que se retorcía en forma de espiral y emitía un brillo fantasmal. Supe a lo que Shinou se había referido como 'ejército' por unas figuras aún sin identificar que se movían bajo esa retorcida sombra.

"¿Asustado, joven rey?"

Tragué saliva antes de contestar para que mi voz no sonara rara. Ni atemorizada.

"¿No lo estuviste tú cuando luchaste por primera vez contra él?"

"No".

Le miré. No sabía si era demasiado temerario o simplemente demasiado presuntuoso.

"Jajajajaja, sé lo que estás pensando, pero no, no tuve miedo. Porque tenía a mi lado a alguien que se hubiera reído de mí si me hubieran empezado a flaquear las piernas".

Miré un poco a lo lejos. El Daikenja estaba hablando con Conrad y Günter, que parecían tan asombrados como yo ante esa espeluznante materia negra en el cielo. Me sentí mejor al ver que no era el único.

"Alguien a tu lado…"

"Así es, joven Maou. Seas humano, o seas mazoku, siempre te vuelves más fuerte cuando tienes a alguien a tu lado. No te preocupes, esta vez mi Daikenja también te ayudará a ti".

"Ya veo".

"Bueno, aunque he de decir que aquella vez casi todo el mérito fue mío; al fin y al cabo el poder de Soushu no se podía comparar con el mío, y era más joven y hábil".

El egocéntrico Rey Original se echó a reír. Miré hacia otro lado, no iba a ser yo quién le pusiera los pies en la tierra. Después de todo, lo único que pudo hacer con su poder fue sellarle durante cuatro mil años y ahora lo teníamos ahí de nuevo, preparado para otra batalla histórica.

"Mi joven rey, te recuerdo que en esta batalla no podré hacer mucho, mi poder ha menguado considerablemente, y ahora Morgif solo responde ante ti, así que todo dependerá de ti. Esfuérzate".

"¿Eh?"

"Que mi vieja espada solo responde ante ti".

"No, eso no…".

Resopló.

"Que te esfuerces".

"Eso tampoco…".

Volvió a resoplar.

"Está bien. Que ya no soy el que era, ¿satisfecho?"

"¡Sí! Digo… ¡No! ¡No me refiero a eso!"

Shinou me miró divertido. Al menos alguien se lo estaba pasando bien. Me limité a mirar hacia delante frunciendo el ceño y haciendo como que le ignoraba.

"¡Jajajajaja! Lo siento, lo siento, es solo que las batallas me ponen contento".

Sí, eso también tenía que ser cosa de los genes.

"No te enfades, pequeño".

"¡No soy pequeño! ¿¡Y qué has querido decir con que dependerá de mí!".

"¿Huh? Pero si es obvio, ¿no te lo había dicho mi querido Gran Sabio?"

¿Decirme qué? En ese momento estaba empezando a lamentar no haber golpeado a Murata más fuerte. Tendré que apuntarme en mi lista de tareas pendientes volver a pegarle.

"¿Que se supone que voy a tener que luchar con Soushu? ¿Yo?"

"¡Jajajajaja! ¡Pues claro! Al fin y al cabo, solo podrá ser derrotado por una espada demoníaca. Y, mi querido amigo, aquí tú eres el único que tiene una. No te preocupes, ya te iré diciendo lo que tendrás que hacer".

Con una cara demasiado sonriente para mi gusto, Shinou se alejó para unirse a Murata y Conrad.

Intenté ordenar las ideas de mi cabeza y entender lo que esperaba de mí, pero solo conseguí marearme.

"Vaya, desde luego ese hombre sí que tiene carisma".

"Cállate, Josak".

"Perdóneme, Majestad".

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tal y como había pensado, estos zombis no eran normales. O más bien debería decir espectros, aunque no creo que exista un término humano o mazoku exacto para denominarlos.

Ahora que había caído la noche, pudimos observar que no solo la extraña espiral emitía un brillo diabólico, sino que el propio ejército de Soushu centelleaba débilmente con una terrorífica luz verde azulada. Aún estando a cierta distancia, por cómo se movían y por los ruidos que hacían, sabía que llegar a Soushu no sería tan fácil como había imaginado.

Aprovechando que no nos han detectado y que nos separa mucha distancia, nos hemos detenido tras una colina para impedir que nos vean, a pasar la noche, planear una estrategia y atacar cuando llegue el día.

Aunque yo me aparté un poco y me quedé solo en una tienda de campaña. Necesitaba estar un rato a solas, habían pasado demasiadas cosas a la vez y empezaba a notar que no iba a soportar mucho más tiempo tantas emociones seguidas. Y como mi mente no estaba hecha para complicadas estrategias militares en momentos de emergencia, prefería dejar ese tema a los expertos. Tenía que ocuparme de mí mismo y enfrentarme a las cosas. Quizás la peor tarea de todas.

Todo empezó cuando reunimos las cajas, luego llegó la fiesta de mi cumpleaños, el ataque a mi pueblo, la herida de Conrad, el asesinato de Valtorana, la supuesta traición de Josak, el secuestro de Greta y el sacrificio de Wolfram. Y, ahora, todo terminaría en pocas horas, fuera cual fuera el resultado final. Pero lo peor de todo era que me acababa de enterar que tendría que enfrentarme a aquel que ni el propio Rey Original había podido matar.

Aunque me auto-convencí de que lo más probable era que eso no pasara. Diga lo que diga Shinou, Conrad, Gwendal y Günter ya habían dejado muy claro que yo iba a quedarme en la retaguardia, y sabía que no me dejarían ni acercarme a él. Aun así sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, y me tapé la cara con mis manos. Tenía una sensación de intranquilidad que no me daba tregua, y los ruiditos de Morgif tampoco ayudaban mucho.

Viendo que pensar solo me iba a poner peor y a acobardarme más, salí de la improvisada tienda para despejarme. Al principio la incipiente oscuridad no había hecho que me llamara la atención, pero ahora que estaba paseando entre las tiendas rodeadas de fogatas me sorprendió ver el gran número de soldados con el que contaba nuestro ejército.

No solo se nos habían unido soldados de palacio, sino hasta los mismísimos ciudadanos, gente que en su vida no había cogido más que una pala y un rastrillo. Y más personas se fueron añadiendo a nuestras filas conforme viajábamos. La gente que quería vengarse por haberse quedado sin hogar, o gente que al haberlo perdido todo, no temían perder también su vida.

Y ahora, paseando entre todos ellos, me sentí por primera vez en mi vida orgulloso. Esa gente se había unido con un mismo propósito, estaba dispuesta a morir por Shin Makoku, por conseguir la paz y poder dar un futuro a sus familias.

Y todos ellos eran mi pueblo.

Algo cálido creció en mi interior, mitigando parte de esa intranquilidad que sentía.

Siempre había creído que era incapaz de hacer algo, que mi vida no tenía sentido, pero en ese momento realmente me sentía con ganas y fuerzas de luchar. Quería blandir mi espada y protegerles a todos, quería ser capaz de dar un sermón que les alentara antes de la batalla, quería festejar con ellos la victoria una vez que se acabara todo eso.

Pero al ver un leve destello dorado brillando con el fuego de una fogata cercana, la ilusión se apagó tan rápido como había surgido.

Shinou y Daikenja estaban en la puerta de una tienda, riendo. Me costaba entender que hubiera gente que pudiera sonreír así en un escenario como ese, y antes de una batalla que acabaría con la vida de muchísimas personas. Deseché rápidamente ese pensamiento, estaba a punto de comenzar aquello que siempre había rechazado. Una guerra. Y una buena. Y no estaba preparado. Más bien no quería estarlo.

Me sorprendió ver cómo se miraban entre ellos, de una forma tal que parecían comunicarse con la mente, haciendo que las palabras que pronunciaban fueran totalmente prescindibles.

Al empezar a notar una extraña melancolía, seguí avanzando por el campamento. Al reparar en la cantidad de fogatas que había, tuve miedo de que pudieran delatarnos, pero recordé que Shinou había creado una barrera para mantenernos alejados de ojos extraños.

Ciertamente, teniendo a Shinou la gente no tendría nada que temer. Era el líder por excelencia, alguien jovial, fuerte, con un poder inmenso, carismático y con carácter. Un rey salido directamente de un cuento de hadas o de un libro de historia. Daba igual lo que me dijera, él sabía mejor que nadie que yo no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra Soushu.

Un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo hizo que me detuviera. Tenía toda la piel erizada. Miré asustado a todos lados, intentando descubrir qué estaba despertando esa sensación de alarma en mí.

"¡Coged todos las armas! ¡Manteneos en posición!"

Conrad gritó a todos en el campamento. A su lado estaban Shinou, Murata y Gwendal. No sabía cómo se habían reunido tan rápido, pero no me lo pensé dos veces y empecé a correr hacia ellos. Mientras corría, noté algo raro. Aunque estaban agrupados y hablando, todos estaban mirando hacia arriba sin mirarse los unos a los otros.

Como no quería caerme por correr sin mirar, me paré en seco para alzar la mirada, muy despacio.

Ya no había estrellas, sino una masa negra rojiza que se extendía longitudinalmente por encima de todo el espacio que ocupaba el campamento, a unos cuatro metros de altura. Solo estaba allí suspendida, sin llegar a acercarse al suelo, moviéndose como si tuviera vida propia. Me percaté de que parecía estar empujando algo invisible, como queriendo hacerse paso.

La barrera de Shinou.

Si no hubiera estado esa protección, seguramente ya estaríamos todos muertos. Tragué saliva, incapaz de volver a poner en movimiento mis pies. No sabía qué hacer.

"¡Shibuya, apártate de ahí!"

"¿¡Eh!"

Una prolongación de la masa se había colado por la barrera, justo encima de mi cabeza. No hizo falta que Murata me lo dijera dos veces, mis músculos se pusieron en acción y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba apoyado en mi amigo.

"Qué… es… eso…"

"Respira, Shibuya".

Asentí con la cabeza. Respiré profundo, intentando serenarme, mi corazón no estaba para tantos sustos. Murata me miró por detrás de sus gafas.

"Es Soushu".

"Ya lo sé, Murata".

"Pues entonces no preguntes".

"Era una pregunta retórica, es obvio que no puede tratarse de nadie más. Y dónde está… eh… ¿su cuerpo central?"

"Ni la menor idea, pero creo que viene a por nosotros, joven Maou. Parece que no ha olvidado su odio por los Maou en estos cuatro mil años. Vaya tipo más persistente, ni mi barrera ha sido suficiente".

Shinou, cualquiera estaría enfadado contigo si lo hubieras partido en cuatro trozos y encerrado en cajas diferentes dispersadas por varios mundos.

El tentáculo viscoso ya había tocado el suelo y estaba escudriñando el terreno, en busca de presas.

"¡No, detente!"

El soldado que había blandido su espada contra Soushu no llegó a oír el final de la advertencia de Conrad. El tentáculo había salido disparado hacia él, y le rodeó el cuello. Parecía absorberle la vida mientras el soldado se agitaba de dolor, moviendo exageradamente sus brazos y piernas. Cayó al suelo fulminado antes incluso de ser consciente de lo que le estaba pasando.

Conrad apretó los dientes, Gwendal se puso delante de mí y Günter desenvainó la espada.

"Majestad, retroceda y no se separé de su Majestad el Shinou".

Tranquilo Günter, aunque quisiera, no podría moverme.

Murata tiró de mí y se quedó agarrándome un brazo. Supuse que temía que me cayera redondo al suelo de la impresión.

Ningún otro soldado se atrevió a acercarse. De hecho, todos empezaron a alejarse, aunque formando un círculo alrededor de donde se encontraba el tentáculo. Sin duda alguna eran unos soldados valientes y bien entrenados.

De repente, el tentáculo, que había estado en posición totalmente vertical, dobló su parte final formando un ángulo de 90º, y empezó lentamente a girar muy lentamente como si analizara los alrededores. El extremo con el que observaba se estaba dirigiendo hacia nosotros y, cuando llegó, se detuvo.

"¡Argh!"

Me volví a mirar a la última persona que esperaba que soltara ese grito.

Shinou estaba de rodillas en el suelo, sujetándose la cabeza como si estuviera a punto de estallarle. Estaba temblando y cubierto de sudor.

"¡Shinou!"

Todos nos abalanzamos hacia él para ver qué le pasaba, excepto Conrad que se quedó con la espalda en alto mirando al fragmento de Soushu.

"Shinou, ¿qué te duele? ¡Shinou!"

Parecía estar sufriendo, y no dejaba de jadear. Murata le sujetaba permaneciendo sereno, aunque sabía que estaba asustado.

"To-… Todo… Creo que mi conexión con mi descendiente es más fuerte de lo que pensaba… Al estar conectados por la sangre, puede influir en mí fácilmente, provocándome dolor…. ¡Aaah!".

"¿Eh?"

Ver así de frágil al gran Rey Original me hizo sentir indefenso.

"¡Maldición! Te dije que tu poder ya no era el de antes, estás mayor, viejo amigo. No deberías esforzarte tanto".

Shinou logró alzar la cabeza.

"No es momento para regañarme, Gran Sabio".

A pesar de estar pasándolo mal, Shinou le esbozó una sonrisa. Pero, rápidamente, su mirada se giro hacia mí, y abrió los ojos de par en par.

"¡Cuidado!"

Me empujó hacia atrás con su cuerpo, y cayó encima del mío, aplastándome completamente. Escuché un grito. Asomé como pude la cabeza por debajo del hombro de Shinou, y vi que encima de nosotros estaba el tentáculo, totalmente horizontal, cuyo extremo final estaba atravesando el abdomen de un soldado a unos cuatro metros de distancia.

"Eso ha estado cerca".

Shinou se levantó corriendo, con los ojos cerrados y murmurando algo. Parecía una oración. Sus manos liberaron una luz, y acto seguido las posó en la prolongación.

Se escuchó un grito desgarrador. Pero lo más terrorífico es que lo escuché dentro de mi cabeza. Dolía, dolía tanto que tuve que cerrar los ojos para contener las lágrimas.

Me agarré la cabeza con las manos mientras chillaba y me tumbé de lado en el suelo. Pensaba que iba a caer desmayado cuando el dolor cesó.

Después de eso, silencio.

Un silencio sepulcral.

Me daba miedo abrir los ojos, pero al escuchar voces conocidas me quedé más tranquilo. Conrad estaba sujetándome por los hombros, ayudándome a que me incorporara. El resto estaba sujetando a Shinou. Parecía inconsciente.

"¿Está… bien?"

"No se preocupe, Majestad, solo está inconsciente. Ha usado mucho poder para echar a Soushu de aquí y reforzar la barrera".

Gwendal era el que parecía más tranquilo de todos, aunque no pasé por alto su palidez.

Me quedé mirando el delicado y perfecto rostro del otro Maou, ahora más blanco que nunca y cubierto de sudor.

Si hasta Shinou se ponía así sin rozarle siquiera, ¿cómo se suponía que iba yo a matarle?


	11. Préstamo

**Título**: Azul y Dorado

**Serie**: Kyou Kara Maou!, propiedad de Takabayashi Tomo.

**Pareja** **central**: WolfYuu (a veces Yuuram).

**Nº capítulos**: 12 (más prólogo & epílogo). Ya escritos todos, pero los iré subiendo poco a poco conforme los reviso.

**Nota**: Aunque este es mi primer FF, es un poco especial. Hacía mucho tiempo que me rondaba una idea del posible final de las novelas. Como no las he leído, obviamente mi historia no encaja del todo con la realidad (por ejemplo, todo lo referente a Shinou), pero me he permitido esa libertad. Los primeros capítulos son más que nada de relleno, para enfocar la historia central. Muchos detalles os recordarán al anime, y es que realmente creo que no podrían ser de otra forma, por eso lo he hecho así. Es una historia un poco "seria" pero creo que os gustará si estáis algo acostumbrados al particular estilo de Takabayashi.

Quería dedicarle esta versión en español (también he hecho una en inglés, para quien le interese) a dos buenas amigas mías que han ido leyendo este fic capítulo a capítulo, **Megu Sagara** y **Petula Petunia**, cuyos estupendos fics también podéis leerlos por aquí. Gracias, chicas ^^

**Nota capítulo 11: **Wow, al final sí que me quedó largo… El próximo es incluso algunas páginas más extenso, pero incluye el epílogo. Sip, ¡este es el penúltimo! Espero sinceramente que no os decepcione. ¡A disfrutar!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**CAPÍTULO 11 – Préstamo**

¿Cómo se supone que se tiene que sentir alguien cuando sabe que va a estar involucrado en algo que es lo último que hubiera querido? ¿Cómo se supone que se tiene que sentir alguien cuando mira a su alrededor, y piensa en cuántos de los que está viendo no van a ver un nuevo amanecer? ¿Cómo se supone que se tiene que sentir alguien cuando sabe que el destino del mundo recae en sus hombros, y además tiene que luchar con alguien que ha poseído un cuerpo familiar para él?

Si me hubieran dicho que iba a encontrarme en esta situación cuando regresé por primera vez a la Tierra, sin duda hubiera escogido no acercarme jamás al agua para no ser convocado de nuevo a Shin Makoku, aunque hubiera implicado no volver a bañarme jamás, o renunciar a sentir la lluvia en mi piel.

Y ahora no me quedaba otra opción que ir a la guerra si quería proteger todo aquello por lo que había estado luchando, todos mis seres queridos, mi otro hogar y mi propio país.

Contemplando la visión enfrente de mí, estaba siendo más consciente que nunca de la responsabilidad de un rey. Se suponía que era ahora cuando de verdad me necesitaban y cuando tenía que dar lo mejor de mí. Por eso, me concentré en no pensar. Cuando no lo hago y actúo de forma impulsiva es cuando mejor me salen las cosas, y cuando más valor le echo a los problemas. Sin duda, si me hubiera parado a pensar, no hubiera ni empezado a caminar.

Es como cuando jugué mis primeros partidos de béisbol siendo todavía un niño. La primera vez que había intentado batear una pelota fallé porque no dejaba de analizar todo. La velocidad de la pelota, la fuerza del bateador, el viento, el movimiento de mis brazos. Como fui incapaz de controlar todo, la pelota pasó de largo por mi lado. Por eso, decidí que la próxima vez dejaría la mente en blanco y me dejaría llevar. Y, a partir de entonces, el darle a la pelota se convirtió en algo sencillo. Simplemente me relajaba y disfrutaba, ocupándome de la situación solo en el preciso momento en que lo requería.

Así que, con la cabeza alta e intentando transmitir una confianza que en verdad no sentía, me dirigí con todos los demás hacia donde se concentraba el ejército de Soushu.

Aunque el cielo supuestamente ya ha empezado a clarear mientras espera la salida el sol, estamos sumidos en una oscuridad casi total. Solo nos iluminan aquellos seres del inframundo y el lúgubre resplandor rojizo del remolino de encima de nuestras cabezas.

Ahora que estamos más cerca hemos podido vislumbrar con mayor claridad aquellos con los que vamos a enfrentarnos. Es imposible describirlos con una palabra. Eran seres con caras desfiguradas y un cuerpo semejante al de los humanos, pero deforme y viscoso. Ninguno era igual a otro, pero a todos les faltaba carne en algún sitio o directamente un miembro. Y sin olvidar que emitían ese fulgor fantasmagórico que solo infundía más miedo.

Conseguí convencer a Conrad, Günter y a Gwendal, y me encontraba en mitad de nuestro ejército, rodeado por Shinou y Murata. Aunque más bien cedieron por la intervención del recuperado ex-Maou. Conrad iba delante de mí, y Gwendal y Günter detrás. En primera línea estaban los soldados con lanzas largas, seguidos de arqueros. Al final, los soldados con espadas y otras herramientas, y algunas catapultas. Josak era uno de los que iban delante, no quería desperdiciar al tiempo. Dacascos y otros soldados que conocía bastante del castillo iban atrás del todo.

Si no fuera por el miedo real que me invadía, me estaría sintiendo como si me hubiera metido en mitad de la grabación de la película Gladiator. Intenté recordarla por si me daba alguna idea, pero solo me acordé del protagonista. Di gracias al Cielo de no llevar falda y chanclas en este momento.

"Se están empezando a mover".

Movidos por las palabras de Conrad, todos miramos al frente.

Allí, y tras haber pasado ambos ejércitos varios minutos en total inmovilidad, unos frente a otros, la primera línea de enemigos se había empezado a acercar de forma uniforme e implacable hacia nosotros.

Me había estado preguntando si las guerras tenían su propio protocolo de actuación. Cuando alcanzamos al ejército de Soushu, parecían estar ya esperándonos, alineados y totalmente quietos. No se habían movido ni aun cuando nos paramos a algunos cientos de metros de distancia. Nos habíamos quedado un tiempo mirándonos los unos a los otros, mientras nos envolvía un silencio sepulcral. Eso solo estaba matando mis nervios, me tuve que aguantar las ganas de chillarles "Hey, ¿a qué estáis esperando? ¡Si vais a acabar con nosotros, hacedlo de una maldita vez!". Pero decidí que eso no animaría mucho a mis propios hombres, así que me mordí la lengua.

Y, de pronto, como si el ritual se hubiera completado y se hubieran despertado de un largo letargo, las primeras filas de ambos bandos empezaron a correr, la una hacia la otra.

La batalla había comenzado.

Me quedé en blanco, había tantas cosas a las que mirar, tantas a las que no mirar, tanto a lo que prestar atención, que me saturé. Jamás en la vida hubiera estado preparado para la sensación de estar en medio de una lucha donde lo único que importaba era matar a cuantos más, mejor. Había sangre salpicando por todos lados, relinchos de caballos dando su último aliento, hombres gritando para coger fuerza mientras clavaban sus espadas en los espectros.

Todo era un caos. Y lo único que podía hacer era mirar.

"Shibuya, no te alejes de nosotros. Pase lo que pase".

Ni le miré. Estaba contemplando cómo transcurría la batalla. Me agradó ver que al menos los esqueletos con piel deforme se podían matar, y no se regeneraban ni nada por el estilo. La verdad, fue todo un alivio. Había visto demasiadas películas y había estado temiendo lo peor.

Seguíamos rodeados de soldados mazoku, así que Conrad y Gwendal aún no habían empezado a luchar. Pero nos estaban alcanzando, la formación de nuestro ejército se estaba rompiendo y ambos bandos se estaban mezclando inevitablemente.

Me aferré fuertemente a la capa de Shinou, sentado delante de mí en un enorme caballo negro. Aún con los ojos cerrados, podía sentir los cientos de flechas volando por encima de mi cabeza. Silbaban mientras rasgaban el aire bajo aquel cielo oscuro.

Sabiendo que nos alcanzarían tarde o temprano, me inundó una sensación horrible. No podía soportarlo, quería irme de allí. Tenía miedo de los que se estaban acercando. Ya faltaba poco para que llegaran a nosotros, y no sabía qué tenía que hacer. De pronto me entraron ganas de llorar. Sabía que me estaba comportando como un crío, pero no podía evitarlo.

Chicos, perdonadme, pero hace tan solo unos meses mis únicas preocupaciones eran aprobar los exámenes de la escuela y conseguir una novia. En mis planes de futuro no entraba pelear con monstruos, ni arriesgar mi vida, ni ver morir a la gente que quería.

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí una suave mano en mi hombro. Conrad me estaba mirando con esa afable mirada que trataba de consolarme. Reuní fuerzas para sonreírle, y vi la amargura en sus ojos. Entendí que no le importaba perder allí su vida, pero que no soportaba la idea de que yo perdiera la mía en aquel escenario surrealista.

Estaba extendiendo mi mano para apretar la suya y hacerle entender que haría todo lo que pudiera, cuando algo captó mi atención.

El silencio se había hecho dueño del lugar. No pude oír ni choques de espadas, ni flechas silbando, ni arcos tensándose, ni gente gritando, ni sangre salpicando. Solo silencio.

Y un relincho de caballo.

Como Moisés abriendo el Mar Rojo, una figura montada en un corcel blanco se hacía paso entre medio de todos los combatientes. Aunque no giré la cabeza, sabía que todos se habían quedado boquiabiertos y asombrados. Hasta los espectros habían dejado de luchar, solo que ellos miraban a la figura con un ferviente respeto. Algunos hasta se inclinaban a su paso.

Cuando miré al jinete de aquel caballo que presagiaba la muerte, mi mundo se puso del revés.

Aunque ahora sus ojos, antes verde esmeralda, eran de un rojo intenso, y su aniñada sonrisa era tan maléfica que te hacía querer retroceder, el resto me era tan familiar que sentí ganas de vomitar.

El cabello dorado miel que olía como el sol, la piel suave y tersa, la figura esbelta y erguida. Wolfram von Bielefeld. O, mejor dicho, su cuerpo.

"Ni se te ocurra hacer algo imprudente, chico. Te dije que te diría lo que tendrías que hacer sobre la marcha, así que confía en mí y no te dejes llevar por nada de lo que ocurra".

Tragué saliva. Fuerte. Como me sentía incapaz de hablar, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para hacerle saber a Shinou que le había entendido.

"Vaya, vaya".

La piel se me erizó cuando la voz me atravesó los tímpanos. Aunque ahora era más dura y fría, pude percibir un leve rastro de la voz del verdadero Wolfram. Delante de mí, noté el cuerpo del Rey Original tensarse.

"No soy el único que ha revivido. Me alegra verte de nuevo, mi viejo amigo. ¿Cómo te ha ido estos cuatro mil años?".

"Soushu. ¿Has revivido para que te mate de nuevo?"

La boca de Wolfram se torció en un giro extraño. Se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

"No te precipites, viejo amigo. Antes no pudiste conmigo y, ahora… ¡Tampoco!"

Si Conrad no se hubiera abalanzado sobre Shinou y sobre mí haciendo que nos cayéramos del caballo, estaríamos ahora calcinados. De la mano de Wolfram había salido un haz de color rojizo que atravesó a decenas de soldados a su paso. No quise darme la vuelta, ya era demasiado consciente del olor a quemado. De piel y pelo quemado.

Me quedé agachado en el suelo a gatas. Tenía miedo de moverme y ser atacado por Wolfram. No, por Soushu. Era Soushu. No era Wolfram. No era Wolfram. No era Wolfram.

Cerré los ojos y noté la sangre saliendo de las heridas que me estaba haciendo mientras apretaba las uñas en mis manos. Pero por mucho que me lo repitiera a mí mismo, oír su voz me impedía creérmelo.

"Parece que te has vuelto a rodear de gente diestra. ¡Jajajaja! Pero sabes que esta vez no tienes nada que hacer contra mí, con este cuerpo que he obtenido gracias a tu estúpido descendiente, mi poder ahora supera al tuyo, Shinou".

El Rey Original, que se había puesto de pie y se le estaba enfrentando, gruñó. Apenas le podía ver la cara, ya que Gwendal y Conrad se pusieron delante de mí para cubrirme. Pude ver el sufrimiento de ambos al leer las expresiones de sus rostros. Ninguno de nosotros se acostumbraba al hecho de ver a nuestro Wolfram amenazándonos. Me pregunto qué cara tendría que tener yo en ese momento.

"Eso ya lo veremos, Soushu".

Dicho esto, y sin previo aviso, ambos se alzaron y empezaron una pelea en el aire. Era un espectáculo digno de ver, tanto que hasta olvidé por un momento el miedo que sentía. Los haces de luz rojos chocaban con los verdes de Shinou, y ambos giraban uno alrededor del otro, buscando aberturas en su oponente. Pero ninguno bajaba la guardia.

En tierra firme, la batalla siguió su curso. Volvieron los choques de espadas y las flechas volando.

"Shibuya, no te separes de mí y de Weller-kyo".

Murata miraba preocupado la pelea que estaba teniendo lugar a metros por encima de nuestras cabezas.

"Hey, Murata, ¿crees que tiene alguna posibilidad? ¿Es verdad que… con el cuerpo de Wolfram… tiene mucho más poder que antes?"

"Así es, es un riesgo que tuvimos que correr. El ser descendiente tenía su lado positivo y negativo, pero consideramos que el positivo era más relevante".

"¿El positivo?"

"Sí, al compartir la misma sangre, se establece una conexión entre ambos. Eso es más importante para nuestro objetivo que el que haya adquirido más poder".

También dirigí mi mirada en la misma dirección que mi amigo. Indudablemente, era algo espectacular. Y curioso. Era como ver una lucha entre una persona y su clon del futuro. Siempre había pensado que se parecían, pero ahora veía que eran idénticos. El mismo color de pelo, la misma figura, el mismo porte, la misma aura. Así hubiera sido Wolfram dentro de unos años si no hubiera…

Bajé la mirada y me concentré en mi alrededor. A lo lejos divisé una cabellera pelirroja que parecía no estar parada ni un segundo. Josak era increíblemente bueno. Me hubiera gustado verle más joven, al lado de mi padrino, en aquella famosa batalla de Ruttenberg. Estaba viendo como asestaba un golpe mortal a un espectro cuando un grito me alertó.

"¡Cuidado, Majestad!"

Algo cayó sobre mí, y entré en pánico. Caí bocabajo en el suelo, con un cuerpo aplastándome. Me costaba respirar.

"¡Waaaa! ¡Lo siento, Majestad! ¡Lo siento!"

"¡Dacascos, deja de decir lo siento y quítamelo de encima ya! ¡Me estoy ahogando!"

El contacto del espectro contra mi cuerpo era una sensación repugnante. El ser estaba helado, y le cubría una sustancia gelatinosa que me había manchado todo mi uniforme negro. Además, olía fatal. Me volvieron a entrar ganas de vomitar.

"Qué mierda es esto-…"

Mi voz fue eclipsada por un grito desgarrador procedente del mismísimo cielo color negro.

"¡Shinou!"

El rostro de Murata se contrajo de miedo. No había estado mirando la pelea de ambos seres celestiales, pero ahora allí arriba, a lo lejos, solo estaba Soushu, que descendía al suelo. Y estaba mirando en nuestra dirección mientras bajaba.

"Mierda, ha vencido a Shinou más rápido de lo que creíamos, parece que no nos queda tiempo, tendrás que enfrentarte a él. Shibuya, empuña a Morgif".

"¿Qué? ¡Qué! ¡No me digas algo así tan de repente!"

"Si no quieres ser encerrado en una caja durante cuatro mil años, será mejor que lo hagas".

"Pero…"

"Ya te lo dijo Shinou, te diríamos lo que tendrías que hacer. Pues bien, te lo estoy diciendo. Gana tiempo contra Soushu mientras Shinou intenta recuperarse y conectarse con von Bielefeld-kyo".

"Estás de broma… ¿verdad? ¡Si ni siquiera sé cómo convocar al Maou! ¿¡Y has visto a Morgif! ¿¡De verdad crees que esta espada pervertida es capaz de luchar contra Soushu!"

Murata se giró para mirarme a la cara, frente a frente. Estuvo un rato mirándome seriamente a los ojos.

"Shibuya, deberías aprender a tener más confianza en ti mismo. Creía que von Bielefeld-kyo te había estado ayudando al respecto, pero parece que no tuvo tiempo de terminar contigo".

"Eso parece, porque no creo ni tener fuerzas ahora para sostener un bate de béisbol".

"Bueno, pues tienes que intentar no decepcionarle, haz que todo el tiempo que invirtió en ti no fuera en vano. Demuestra que consiguió cumplir su deseo, hacer de ti un verdadero rey".

"¿Y cómo voy a demostrárselo? ¿Luchando contra él, intentando matarle?"

Aunque sabía que ya no era exactamente él, yo no dejaba de ver a Wolfram, no aceptaba la idea de que se hubiera ido, para siempre.

En ese momento se nos acercó Conrad. Había terminado de matar a varios enemigos a la vez. Gwendal estaba un poco más alejado, usando su magia de tierra para ayudar a los que estaban en problemas, y a la vez luchando con su espada con los espectros que tenía cerca.

"Majestad, Alteza, ¡retiraos, por favor! ¡Nos están ganando terreno!"

"¿Eh?"

"Lo siento, Weller-kyo, pero esta vez tendrá que confiar en mí, y en Shibuya. Y dejar que cumpla su responsabilidad como rey".

"¿A qué se refiere, Alteza? Por favor, marchénse de aquí lo más rápido posible. ¡Siempre que haya un rey, el pueblo podrá volver a levantarse! Nosotros-…"

Jamás llegó a completar la frase, porque de pronto fue arrastrado violentamente por una corriente de aire, cayendo bruscamente de espaldas a varios metros.

Al principio tuve la absurda idea de que podía haber sido Günter, al que no veía desde hacía tiempo, pero deseché la idea porque no tenía sentido que usara su magia de viento para lastimar a Conrad.

Cuando me giré, vi a Soushu acercándose a mí. Conforme caminaba, iba generando una corriente de aire que daba vueltas a su alrededor a una velocidad descomunal, quitando de en medio a todos los obstáculos.

Me quedé petrificado al ver que Conrad no se movía, y la ira se empezó a acumular en mis nervios y músculos.

"Así que tú eres el nuevo Maou. Es verdad que pareces débil, será mejor que te elimine ahora antes de que despiertes por completo".

Su sonrisa de satisfacción y el brillo de sus ojos no encajaban en absoluto con el angelical rostro de Wolfram.

Recordé las veces que había visto ese rostro, sonriendo, enfadado, calmado, dormido, mojado, tenso, sonrojado. Contemplando ese perfil, empezaron a atacarme multitud de sensaciones y de recuerdos de situaciones que habíamos pasado juntos. Las veces que había ido a salvarme, las veces que reímos juntos, las veces que simplemente estuvimos uno al lado del otro.

Es cierto que al principio le había visto como un malcriado insolente, prepotente y egoísta, pero ahora ya no le veía así. No sabía cuándo había cambiado mi opinión sobre él, cómo había sucedido, por qué Wolfram se había convertido en alguien tan especial para mí. Lo único que sabía era que me provocaba una sensación extraña que nacía en mi estómago y me recorría todo el cuerpo.

De pronto, Morgif empezó a temblar en mi costado izquierdo, llamándome.

"Shibuya, confía en Morgif, ¡te ayudará a que tu verdadero poder salga a la luz!".

Cuando me volví a mirar a Murata, el viento de Soushu ya lo había alejado de un golpe certero. Durante un momento pude verlo caer cerca de Conrad, con lo que mi ira aumentó, pero después no pude ver nada más.

Nos habíamos quedado solos Soushu y yo en un espacio delimitado por el viento que circulaba a nuestro alrededor, una corriente tan fuerte y veloz que hacía totalmente imposible acceder desde fuera. Oí varios gritos llamándome, pero me resultaba imposible distinguir las voces.

Desenvainé a Morgif, cuyos típicos ruidos eran ahora serios.

"Qué sorpresa, volver a luchar contra la misma espada inútil, esto es mejor de lo que había esperado".

"No te atrevas a criticar a Morgif… ¡Yo soy el único que puede hacerlo!"

Su primer ataque me impactó en el estómago. Caí sentado al suelo apoyado en mis codos, sin poder respirar y tosiendo.

"Vaya, creo que acabaremos pronto. Y yo que pensaba que me iba a divertir matando a dos Maou en un solo día…"

"Eso es lo que tú tu crees. No te perdonaré lo que le has hecho a Shinou, a Conrad y a Murata…".

"¿Oh? ¿Has dicho algo?"

Sentí una mano gélida cogiéndome la barbilla, y de pronto me encontré suspendido en el aire. Su fría mirada rojiza me atravesó la mente. Sentí como si miles de agujas me traspasaran el cerebro. Chillé.

No podía oír nada, solo mis gritos. No podía ver nada, solo oscuridad.

El dolor se hizo dueño de todo mi cuerpo, sentía como si me ardiera la piel, me estuvieran retorciendo los músculos y arrancando la piel.

Cuando me soltó, me tambaleé hacia delante y caí de rodillas. Tuve que apoyarme en el suelo con ambas manos y abrir y cerrar fuertemente los ojos sin cesar para evitar perder la consciencia. Mis lágrimas luchaban por salir, estaba empapado en sudor y me dolía todo el cuerpo.

Y entonces, por segunda vez en poco tiempo, sentí que iba a morir. Y esta vez tampoco me pasaba mi vida por delante. Me sentía decepcionado por no haber podido hacer nada por salvar a mi pueblo, por no saber cómo estaban mis amigos ahí fuera, por no poder cumplir mi promesa con Greta de volver a vernos, por no haberme despedido de mi familia en la Tierra. Y sentí algo indescriptible al saber que lo último que vería en mi vida era la cara de aquel que tanto echaba de menos sonriendo de placer.

Me levanté, apoyándome en Morgif. Si realmente ese iba a ser mi final, no tenía nada que perder. Quizás pudiera infringirle alguna herida antes de que me matara que ayudara a los demás a acabar con él. No me importaba morir si con eso los demás conseguían sobrevivir.

Sosteniendo fuertemente a Morgif en mi mano derecha, cerré los ojos y me concentré.

Y entonces sucedió. De nuevo unas letras aparecieron ante mis ojos, aunque diferentes a las que había visto anteriormente. Y una voz. Una dulce voz de chica que con unas pocas palabras que no memoricé me infundió un valor que jamás pensé contener. Y lo siguiente que sentí fue una energía inmensa recorriéndome las venas.

"¡Mullen Desoive Eligh Morgif! Después de cuatro mil años…. ¡Va siendo hora de ponerse manos a la obra!".

La gema de la espada convirtió la noche en día durante una fracción de segundo. Cuando volvió la oscuridad, observé a Morgif. Su cara había cambiado. Ya no era la graciosa y peculiar de siempre, sino una imponente, poderosa y llena de orgullo. Observé mi reflejo en la hoja. Mi aspecto era el de siempre, pero mis ojos parecían más… adultos. Y emitía una débil luz azulada.

Era la primera vez en mi vida que me sentía realmente el Maou, la primera vez que era consciente de mis poderes. Sentía la energía fluir por todo mi cuerpo, activando cada célula, mandando órdenes nerviosas a mi cerebro de lo que tenía que hacer. Me sentí poderoso, una sensación a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Me gustaba.

En ese momento caí que, cuando estábamos luchando con Berard en el cañón y Wolfram nos había encerrado a Greta y a mí en su burbuja de fuego, había sido capaz de crear un dragón de agua. Y no me había dado cuenta antes. Mi poder había intentando aumentar para pasar de nivel, y yo lo había ignorado. Pero ahora me sentía como si hubiera reunido todas las bolas de dragón.

"Vaya, puede que al final sí que me divierta un rato".

"Si quieres diversión, intentaré complacerte, Soushu".

Esta vez conseguí bloquear su ataque con facilidad. Era capaz de leer sus movimientos y guiarme por los flujos de aire. Además, Morgif mandaba vibraciones a mi cerebro que aumentaban mi capacidad de reacción. Éramos como una sola identidad. Sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer sin apenas pensarlo.

"Vaya, vaya, parece que mis ataques normales ya no te afectan, tendré que probar otras técnicas".

Nos enzarzamos en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Soushu usaba su magia a distancia, y yo la concentraba y enviaba a través de Morgif. Sin darme cuenta, empezamos a elevarnos y a luchar en el aire, como Shinou y él antes. No sabía cómo lo estaba haciendo, pero no le di más importancia, seguro que si me distraía pensando en que estaba volando, acabaría con la cabeza separada del resto de mi cuerpo.

Volábamos en círculos, atacando y defendiendo continuamente. Soushu no dejaba de reír, e iba cambiando de táctica continuamente. Aunque me sentía capaz de luchar contra él, era obvio quién llevaba la ventaja. Soushu tenía experiencia, y yo no. Él estaba disfrutando, y yo no.

"Jajajaja, ¿qué te pasa, nuevo Maou? Sé que tienes más para dar, ¿por qué te contienes?".

"Tsk"

"Oh, ya veo. Creo que no quieres hacerle daño a este cuerpo, ¿no es así? ¿Era alguien importante para ti? No te preocupes por él, seguro que se alegra de no tener que obedecer más tiempo a un rey como tú".

"¡Maldito seas! ¡Qué sabrás tú de Wolfram!"

"¿Oh? Creo que he dado con un punto débil".

No le vi venir. Se echó sobre mí, agarrándome por la cintura con un brazo y cogiéndome de la barbilla con la mano izquierda. Dejó su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía. Me quedé congelado.

"¿Ves? Ahora soy todo tuyo, mátame".

Ni sus ojos, ni su voz, ni su olor eran los suyos, pero aun así para mí seguía siendo Wolfram, quería creer que en algún sitio ahí dentro estaba la persona que siempre me decía 'debilucho', que siempre me gritaba, que siempre me apoyaba. Pero me estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad de matarle, y tenía que aprovecharla.

Así era, tenía que aprovecharla….

"¿Qué te ocurre?"

Fue acercando su cara cada vez más. Dejé de respirar. Dejé la mente en blanco.

"Que conmovedor, ya que él murió por ti, ahora tú morirás por él. Pero qué envidia me dais".

No vi la bola de luz que salió de su mano derecha hasta que me atravesó el cuerpo.

Perdido aún en su rostro, me quedé boquiabierto de la sorpresa.

"Lo siento, parece que el juego terminó".

Morgif se resbaló de mi mano antes de que Soushu me soltara y me dejara caer desde el aire.

Mientras caía al vacío, fui dejando de escuchar poco a poco los gritos de aquellos que desesperadamente me llamaban, sumiéndome en una profunda oscuridad.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"…-ya!... ¡Shibuya!... ¡Hey!"

No quería despertarme. Estaba cansado y, aunque no estaba despierto del todo, sabía que me dolía todo el cuerpo. Solo quería seguir durmiendo, así se me pasaría el dolor.

"¡Shibuya!"

Alguien empezó a zarandear mi cuerpo, y sentí una bofetada en mi mejilla derecha. Dos. Tres.

"Oye… ¡Para ya!"

Unas gafas me recibieron cuando abrí los ojos. Parpadeé, intentando comprender la situación.

"¡Shibuya! ¡Qué susto nos has dado!"

Luego giró la cabeza y chilló.

"Von Voltaire-kyo, von Christ-kyo, ¡ya ha despertado!"

"¡Gracias, Alteza! Encárguese de él, por favor".

"¿Eh? ¿Gwen-…dal…?"

"Así es Shibuya. Siguen luchando todavía, pero no han querido alejarse de ti. Weller-kyo también esta bien, está con Josak".

"¿Qué están bien? ¿Qué ha… pasado?"

Una luz blanca verdosa cruzó mi campo de visión, contrarrestando contra una masa negra rojiza que no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre si misma. Ah, ese debía ser el cielo. Y eso era…

"Waaaaa".

Me incorporé de un brinco, recordando todo de golpe. Me toqué el abdomen.

"Oh, no, mierda, ¡mierda! No puedo creerme que haya muerto, ¡tenía aún tantas cosas por hacer…! Y no me he despedido de mi familia, y Greta se quedará esperándome, ¿¡quién irá a por ella! Pobre Greta… Espera un minuto… ¡Murata! ¿Qué haces aquí? Oh, no, no me digas que tú también has muerto... Lo siento…"

Mi amigo se puso recto mientras se ajustaba las gafas, y resopló con una media sonrisa en la cara.

"Ni sueñes que estaré contigo en la otra vida. En esta ya te he tenido al lado más que suficiente".

"¿Eh? Entonces… ¿Sigo… vivo? Pero, ¿cómo…?"

Volví a palparme el abdomen. Notaba un escozor, pero no tenía agujero, ni cicatriz ni herida.

"Suerte que Shinou despertó a tiempo y pudo bloquear parte del ataque construyendo una barrera alrededor de tu cuerpo, minimizando los daños. Von Christ-kyo amortiguó tu caída con su magia de viento. Shinou y yo nos hemos encargado de curarte uniendo nuestros poderes, mientras que von Voltaire-kyo ganaba tiempo para nosotros atacando a Soushu con sus bolas de tierra. Y ahora, Shinou esta luchando de nuevo con Soushu, esperando a que despertaras".

"Ya veo, así que esa es la luz que acabo de ver…"

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¿Quieres la verdad, o una respuesta que no hiera mi orgullo?"

Murata sonrió.

"Odio tener que hacerte pasar por esto, pero es nuestra única esperanza. Has despertado tus poderes, pero aún tienes que controlarlos, desperdicias mucha energía tontamente. Concéntrate en golpes directos y certeros, no ataques aleatoriamente".

"Ya claro, es muy fácil decir eso cuando estás de espectador, pero esto no es un cine, Murata".

"Shibuya, Shinou está al límite. Si no nos damos prisa, morirá antes de poder despertar a von Bielefeld-kyo, y entonces ya no habrá nada que podamos hacer".

Bajé la cabeza. Me sentía confundido… Había tenido durante unos minutos a Soushu a mi merced, pero no había sido ni capaz de moverme…

"Majestad, no es momento para dudas. Recuerda quién eres. Hay muchas cosas que quieres proteger, y estoy seguro de que no quieres que siga muriendo más gente".

"No sé… si seré capaz… Murata, no he podido hacerle nada siendo Soushu, ¿cómo quieres que le ataque si encima Shinou consigue despertar a Wolfram…?"

Había empezado la frase tranquilo, pero la terminé con tono histérico. Acababa de ser consciente de que no iba a enfrentarme a Soushu, sino a Wolfram. Consciente de que tenía que morir por segunda vez, y ahora por mis propias manos. Aunque fuera por el bien de la humanidad, era algo que jamás podría hacer.

"Yo... No puedo, Murata, lo siento".

El Daikenja permaneció unos minutos callado, como meditando algo. Tras un suspiro largo, me miró. Tan seriamente que sabía que no me iba a gustar lo que me dijera a continuación.

"Shibuya, hay algo que tengo que decirte, algo que no te hemos contado".

"¿Eh?"

"Quizás ahora pienses que lo hago para convencerte, pero no es así. Y no te lo he dicho antes porque en verdad no sabemos si puede funcionar, de hecho, ni von Bielefeld-kyo lo sabía".

"Ve al grano".

"Puede que haya una posibilidad de que si atravesamos con Morgif a Soushu en un punto no vital, su Excelencia recupere totalmente su consciencia, ahora enterrada por Soushu, y sobreviva".

"¿¡Qué!"

Me levanté de un salto para agarrarle por el cuello. Me hervía la sangre.

"Hey, hey, ¡cálmate!"

"¿¡Qué me calme! ¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme! ¿¡Sabes lo mal que lo he estado pasando estos días! ¿¡Sabes acaso cuáles son mis sentimientos! ¡Y ahora me vienes diciendo que podríamos recuperarle si le hacemos el exorcismo ese que dices, cuando me has hecho creer todo este tiempo que ya estaba muerto! ¡No tienes ni la más mínima idea de cómo me he sentido, maldición!"

"¡Te he dicho que no lo sabemos seguro! Me daba miedo decírtelo, por si te aferrabas a esa esperanza y al final no funcionaba".

"¡Pero cabe la posibilidad, ¿no?"

"Así es. Y por eso me he visto en la obligación de decírtelo. De otra manera nunca accederías a hacerlo".

Le solté. Cayó de rodillas al suelo.

"¡Wow! Vaya, Shibuya, creo que tu poder recién despertado hace que te irrites fácilmente".

Le fulminé con la mirada. Sí, estaba irritado. Cabreado. Indignado. Pero también… Esperanzado.

"Malditos seáis. Shinou y tú. Habéis estado jugando con nosotros. Me dijisteis que me explicarías las cosas sobre la marcha para no dejarme opción a negarme, ¿verdad? Teníais todo preparado…"

"Cree lo que quieras, Shibuya. Solo hemos hecho lo que hemos podido y lo que hemos considerado mejor. No me importa que me odies, pero ahora tienes que creer en mí, te lo suplico. No puedo asegurarte que vaya a salir bien, pero sí puedo decirte que todo esto era el deseo de von Bielefeld-kyo también. Si no lo haces por nosotros, hazlo por él".

Me agaché a coger a Morgif, dándole la espalda.

Sabía que era verdad que Wolfram había estado de acuerdo con ese plan, incluso desconociendo que cabía la posibilidad de recuperarle. Pero también sabía que jamás hubiera querido morir, que si había aceptado era solo por el bien de Shin Makoku, del mundo entero… Que lo había hecho por mí. Una parte de mí mismo se quería aferrar a esto último. Sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago.

"Lo haré, pero que sepas que solo lo haré por él, Gran Sabio".

Me giré sonriéndole y tendiéndole la mano. Titubeó antes de aceptarla, como temiendo que fuera una trampa por mi parte, pero acabó estrechándola. Le ayudé a incorporarse.

"Y bien, ¿qué debo hacer?"

"Volver a luchar contra Soushu, esperar a que Shinou establezca la conexión con su descendiente, y extraer a Soushu de su cuerpo con ayuda de Morgif. Shinou y yo nos encargaremos de von Bielefeld-kyo mientras tú terminas de matar a Soushu, cuando abandone el cuerpo".

Respiré profundo varias veces. Miré hacia arriba. Los movimientos de Shinou eran cada vez más fuertes.

"Te haré una señal cuando Shinou esté preparado para conectar con él. En ese momento atrápale con tu magia de agua, hasta que von Bielefeld-kyo despierte".

"Entendido. Allá voy".

Una mano en mi hombro me detuvo.

"Espera".

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Dame las manos y cierra los ojos".

"¿Eh? ¿¡Qué vas a hacerme! ¡No te vayas a poner sentimental ahora!"

"¡No es eso, idiota! Confía en mí, una vez más".

Frunciendo el ceño, le hice caso.

Me sentí extrañamente bien, como si estuviera flotando sobre una nube y un sol radiante inundara mi cuerpo llenándome de energía y vitalidad.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos pasamos así, pero cuando Murata me soltó las manos me sentí completamente diferente, lleno de energía, vigor, valor y decisión.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"Un préstamo, Shibuya. Ya sabes que mi rol es apoyar al Maou y prestarle mi fuerza. Te he pasado casi todo mi maryoku, aunque he reservado un poco para von Bielefeld-kyo".

"Wow, gracias, ha sido totalmente regenerador".

Me sonrió mientras me dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

"Buena suerte, Shibuya. Y, si aceptas un consejo, no dudes. Si te mantienes firme, conseguirás todo lo que te propongas".

"Hm".

Me quité la chaqueta para tener más libertad de movimiento y giré sobre mis talones, contemplando aquella inmensa nube de maldad. Me sorprendió ver que algunos rayos de sol habían conseguido filtrarse, y poco a poco el campo de batalla empezaba a colmarse de color. Aunque allí abajo el paisaje era desolador, una renovada energía residía en mi interior.

Vislumbré un par de cabelleras doradas que empezaron a brillar con los rayos de sol. Y supe que había llegado el momento. Era la oportunidad de cambiar las tornas, no había marcha atrás. Mirando a aquel que pensaba recuperar a toda costa, concentré toda mi energía y la exterioricé. De nuevo una bonita luz azulada surgió de mi cuerpo. Morgif vibró en mi mano.

"Murata".

"¿Sí?"

"Por si sale mal… Te agradezco por adelantado que alejaras a Greta de Shin Makoku".

"Es lo mínimo que podía hacer".

Cogiendo impulso, me dirigí hacia aquella oscuridad que el renaciente sol estaba consiguiendo hacer desaparecer lentamente.


	12. Azul y Dorado

**Título**: Azul y Dorado

**Serie**: Kyou Kara Maou!, propiedad de Takabayashi Tomo.

**Pareja** **central**: WolfYuu (a veces Yuuram).

**Nº capítulos**: 12 (más prólogo & epílogo). Ya escritos todos, pero los iré subiendo poco a poco conforme los reviso.

**Nota**: Aunque este es mi primer FF, es un poco especial. Hacía mucho tiempo que me rondaba una idea del posible final de las novelas. Como no las he leído, obviamente mi historia no encaja del todo con la realidad (por ejemplo, todo lo referente a Shinou), pero me he permitido esa libertad. Los primeros capítulos son más que nada de relleno, para enfocar la historia central. Muchos detalles os recordarán al anime, y es que realmente creo que no podrían ser de otra forma, por eso lo he hecho así. Es una historia un poco "seria" pero creo que os gustará si estáis algo acostumbrados al particular estilo de Takabayashi.

Quería dedicarle esta versión en español (también he hecho una en inglés, para quien le interese) a dos buenas amigas mías que han ido leyendo este fic capítulo a capítulo, **Megu Sagara** y **Petula Petunia**, cuyos estupendos fics también podéis leerlos por aquí. Gracias, chicas ^^

**Nota capítulo 12: **Increíble… Conseguí acabar mi primer FF! Estoy bastante satisfecha de él, siendo el primero. Muchas eran las ideas que me rondaban por la cabeza con respecto a esta pareja y esta serie, y simplemente intenté organizarlas y plasmarlas en forma de historia. Es muy mejorable, y tiene partes flojas, pero espero que al menos podáis echar un buen rato leyéndolo. Si queréis más de KKM!, ¡os espero en mi web! Gracias por la lectura ^^ ¡Hasta la próxima!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**CAPÍTULO 12 – Azul y Dorado**

"Hora del relevo, Shinou. Siento haberme retrasado".

Su aspecto era totalmente demacrado, su palidez extrema, y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Hice un esfuerzo por sonreírle, aunque en verdad me preocupaba seriamente su salud.

"No te preocupes, joven Maou, ha merecido la pena. Parece que por fin estás despertando tu verdadero poder".

Soushu estaba a punto de salir del bloque de hielo donde le había encerrado Shinou.

"Será mejor que bajes ya. Vuelve con Murata, y dile de mi parte que gaste su maryoku en ti, que yo me ocuparé de Wolfram".

"Vaya, creo que mi Gran Sabio se ha ido de la lengua".

Mientras sonreía y me miraba con cierta picardía, Shinou empezó a descender.

"Te deseo suerte con aquello que más anhelas".

"Shinou…"

Me miró fijamente, mientras aumentaba la distancia que nos separaba. Su sonrisa angelical era parecida a la de Wolfram, pero no me transmitía la misma calidez. Noté algo punzante en mi estómago.

"No puedo decirte que has hecho lo correcto confiando en mí, pero te prometo que intentaré hacer todo lo posible por este país que tú mismo fundaste".

"Ahora es tu país, y sé que harás todo lo que puedas. Siento de verdad no ser de mucha más ayuda".

"Has hecho más que suficiente. Soy yo el que tiene que pedir perdón por no cumplir antes con mi obligación".

"Buena suerte, Yuuri".

Cuando terminé de asentir con la cabeza y me centré en la situación, Shinou ya había llegado a tierra y Soushu había logrado escapar de la trampa temporal.

"Malditos seáis, ¿se puede saber a qué estáis jugando? No creáis que me vais a ganar turnándoos para recuperar fuerzas…"

"No te preocupes por eso, ya no habrá más turnos. Voy a ser yo quien va a derrotarte".

Tragué saliva. Me concentré en no pensar, solo en dejarme llevar. Soushu torció su boca en una maléfica media sonrisa.

"Interesante. ¿Cumplirás ahora tu promesa de divertirme?".

Sin que Morgif tuviera que darme una pista, le ataqué antes de que él lo hiciera. Un dragón de agua le atravesó por la mitad.

"¿Eh?"

Recobrándome del asombro que sentí de mi propia valentía, aproveché que se había quedado desconcertado y empecé a moverme por el aire mientras le lanzaba más dragones de agua de forma aleatoria, para que le fuera más difícil leer mis próximos movimientos. Tres dragones mágicos más consiguieron impactar en él.

"Maldito…"

Con ayuda de mi espada, creé una barrera que bloqueó la enorme bola de fuego rojo que me lanzó. Morgif deshizo la defensa cuando el fuego desapareció. Me pareció que estaba guardando energías y actuando solo cuando de verdad hacía falta. Esta espada mía sí que sabía ahorrar, no le vendría mal a mi madre en casa.

De pronto, Morgif vibró en mi mano, llamando mi atención con gritos alarmados y apenas intermitentes.

"¿Qué ocurre, Mor-…?"

Cuando noté la sensación de calor procedente de detrás supe inmediatamente que me sería imposible eludir el ataque. Comprendí que la bola de fuego que me había lanzado no había desaparecido del todo, sino que había cambiado de sentido en el espacio y ahora se me acercaba por la espalda.

"Mierda…"

Tuve que taparme los ojos cuando una lluvia de tierra inundó el aire. ¿Tierra?

"¡Gwendal!"

Bajé la vista, y me sorprendí de lo lejos que estaba el suelo. Soushu y yo cada vez estábamos volando más arriba. Contemplé lo que quedaba de la pared de tierra que Gwendal había creado para salvarme la vida.

"¡Te debo una!"

Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, bloqueé la espada que Soushu blandió hacía mí. Era la primera vez que la sacaba en toda la pelea. Los filos de ambas hojas deslizándose la una contra la otra emitían un chirrido insoportable, mientras ambos nos esforzábamos en no ceder. Un simple descuido de alguno de nosotros y la victoria estaría decidida.

"¡Prepárate, debilucho!"

Había estado temiendo no entender la señal de Murata y me estaba empezando a preocupar, pero esa frase fue inconfundible. Su voz llegó a mí con claridad, a pesar de la distancia. Aunque más tarde tendría que ajustar cuentas con él, esa señal de doble intención no me terminó de convencer, al fin y al cabo solo había una persona en el mundo a la que le permitía llamarme así. Otro pinchazo en mi estómago.

Empujando con todas mis fuerzas su espada, me impulsé hacia atrás quedando a unos tres metros de distancia de él. Me concentré y reuní energías, liberando mi maryoku desde todo mi cuerpo.

Dragones azulados compuestos de agua y de todos los tamaños se enroscaron alrededor del esbelto cuerpo. Soushu se quedó perplejo por segunda vez.

Un instante después, se quedó quieto. Me pregunté si habría superado mi record de apertura de ojos, porque los abrió de tal forma que pensé que se había vuelto loco. Bajó la cabeza y chasqueó los dientes. Abajo, Shinou estaba brillando. Literalmente. Todo su cuerpo emitía un brillo verde mientras descansaba en el regazo de Murata, con los ojos cerrados. Supuse que se estaba concentrando.

"No puede ser… Malditos… Me habéis engañad-…"

Los gritos que salieron de su boca y que le impidieron terminar su frase me perforaron los oídos. Abrió los ojos aún más, y algunas venas de su cuerpo empezaron a resaltar. Inconscientemente, obligué a mis dragones a apretar su abrazo. No sabía si por impedir que escapara, o por proteger el cuerpo de mi prometido.

Y el cielo se iluminó. Un precioso brillo dorado que no parecía de este mundo hizo brillar la oscuridad en la que estábamos sumergidos. Tuve que cubrirme los ojos, temiendo que la luz me cegara y no pudiera ver bien después. Como cuando miras al sol y al apartar la vista lo ves todo con un gran círculo oscuro en el medio.

Al cesar la luz, se detuvieron los gritos. Con el corazón saliéndoseme del pecho, me atreví a mirar a frente.

Mis dragones de agua danzaban describiendo círculos en el aire y sosteniendo aquel cuerpo, solo que ahora se entremezclaban con dragones de fuego y tenían un aspecto sereno y relajado, al contrario que hacía varios minutos antes.

Mi corazón se detuvo. No sabía si Shinou había tenido éxito, porque la cabeza de Wolfram estaba caída y tenía los ojos cerrados, pero mi cuerpo reaccionó solo y me fui acercando a él. Ni se me pasó por la cabeza llevarle la contraria.

Los dragones azules y dorados se abrieron dejándome paso y se volvieron a unir tras de mí, encerrándonos a ambos en una especia de burbuja, aislados del mundo exterior. De alguna manera, supe en mi interior que no había peligro, y relajé la mano derecha donde Morgif permanecía en silencio.

Estando a escasos centímetros de él, no sabía que hacer, y empecé a ponerme mortalmente nervioso. El resplandor que emitían nuestros dragones iluminaba aquel pequeño espacio con una luz que sin duda parecía proceder del firmamento. Si de verdad existía el cielo, ahora mismo debía de encontrarme en él, rodeado de esas pequeñas partículas brillantes azules y doradas que volaban a nuestro alrededor como copos de nieve, y contemplando el rostro durmiente de un mismísimo ángel.

Cuando finalmente comencé a separar mis labios para pronunciar su nombre, sus ojos empezaron a parpadear. Y ahora, suspendidos en el aire sujetados por decenas de dragones de agua y fuego, soy por fin capaz de perderme de nuevo en sus profundos ojos esmeralda que me recordaban a lo profundo de un lago, y que tanto había echado de menos.

Que tan desesperadamente había echado de menos.

"W-…. Wol-…"

"¿Yuu-… ri?"

"Wolf…"

No dudé ni un instante que se trataba de él cuando su cálida sonrisa me atravesó el pecho.

"Eres tú… De verdad eres tú…".

¿Por qué tenía que empezar a notar la lucha de mis lágrimas por salir en ese preciso momento?

"Yuuri, me alegra ver que estás bien… Me alegro tanto…"

Había tantas cosas que quería decir que no sabía por dónde empezar, y además dudaba de ser capaz de hablar. Y algo como 'No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos' me parecía insuficiente para expresar todo lo que albergaba en mi interior y, además, demasiado cursi.

"Si he despertado, imagino que Shinou y Daikenja te habrán contado todo, ¿me equivoco?"

"No…".

¿¡Por qué mi voz sonaba tan quebrada! Me estaba dando vergüenza de mí mismo. Y encima me habían empezado a sudar exageradamente las manos.

"Entonces ya sabrás que no podré seguir así mucho tiempo, así que tienes que darte prisa y matarme, Yuuri".

Su voz sonaba apagada, pero firme. Al contrario que yo, que de nuevo perdí la determinación que había ganado con Murata, y noté a Morgif en mi mano más pesada que nunca.

"Solo tú puedes acabar con Soushu, y lo sabes. Cuanto antes acabemos con esto, antes os iréis a casa".

"No pienso irme sin t-"

"Claro que puedes, y lo harás".

"¡No lo haré!"

"¡Yuuri!"

"¿Eh?"

Pocas veces en mi vida me había quedado tan congelado por una mirada.

"Yuuri, por favor… No quiero… No soporto la idea de que mi cuerpo sea usado para matar a tanta gente… No soporto la idea de que sea usado para hacerte daño…".

Lo entendía, pero no podía aceptarlo. ¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿Y si me había aferrado a una vana esperanza y resultaba que al final acababa matando yo a Wolfram?

"Hey, no llores".

Mientras me agarraba por la cintura, le miré directamente a los ojos. Pero lo único que pude ver fue una imagen borrosa en la que el dorado y el verde se mezclaban. Las lágrimas habían empezado a brotar sin mi consentimiento.

"Hazlo, por favor".

Desvié mi mirada de la suya hacia mi mano derecha, donde Morgif aguardaba en silencio entendiendo a la perfección lo que yo estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

"No me hagas esto, Wolf…"

"Lo siento, ya sabes que me encanta verte enfadado".

¿Cómo era capaz de poner una sonrisa tan brillante en una situación como esa?

Dejé de notar la suave presión en mis caderas mientras Wolfram movía sus manos y las colocaba a ambos lados de mi cara, cubriéndome las mejillas y limpiando cariñosamente mis lágrimas con los pulgares. Sus manos eran cálidas y suaves.

Sin dejar de mirarnos fijamente, el uno perdido en los ojos del otro, y sincronizándonos mentalmente, le rodeé la cintura fuertemente con mis brazos mientras él acercaba su cara a la mía. El corazón me empezó a latir de forma sobrehumana y cerré los ojos, esperando el contacto. Me quedé algo decepcionado cuando solo noté su frente apoyada en la mía. No quitó sus manos de mis mejillas.

¿Por qué… esa decepción? Una loca idea me cruzó por la mente. Empecé a atar cabos mientras mi corazón seguía aumentando el número de pulsaciones por segundo.

Ambos nos quedamos así unos minutos sin pronunciar palabra, como queriendo grabar ese momento en lo más profundo de nuestras almas. Sentí como si el mundo realmente se hubiera detenido. No podía notar cómo los dragones de ambos elementos giraban entorno nuestra, retorciéndose los unos con los otros y protegiéndonos. Tampoco supe si alguien nos estaba mirando, ni me importaba. De hecho, hasta me había olvidado de Soushu.

"Por Shinou, Yuuri, hueles fatal".

"¿¡Eh!"

Abrí los ojos tan rápido que me mareé. Vaya forma de romper la magia del momento. Noté un fuerte rubor en mis mejillas al ver su rostro tan de cerca.

"N-, ¡No soy yo! Uno de los monstruos esos de Soushu se me cayó encima y me pringó de algo viscoso…"

"¡Jajajajaja! Jamás me imaginé que te verías lindo hasta oliendo mal…"

Ya éramos dos.

Sin separar nuestras frentes, nos miramos de nuevo directamente a los ojos en silencio. Jamás entendería como alguien tan perfecto como él, caballeroso, atento, atractivo y leal podía sentir algo por un debilucho, enclenque e inútil como yo.

"No me hagas esto, por favor, ahora no…"

¿Tendría el Maou el poder de detener el tiempo? No me importaba quedarme así para siempre, sin tener que enfrentarme a una realidad tan dolorosa que me oprimía el corazón. En ese momento solo quería que nos quedáramos ahí suspendidos, a metros de distancia del suelo, con las frentes unidas y diciéndonos todo lo que sentíamos sin necesidad de palabras.

Pero algo en sus ojos cuando se separó de mí empujándome de repente me golpeó el pecho como el más hiriente de los puñales.

"Perdóname".

Noté un tirón en mi brazo derecho, y seguidamente algo cálido y líquido bajando por él. Los ojos de Wolfram se abrieron un poco, pero no dejó de sonreír.

"¿Qu-…?"

Confuso, bajé la cabeza para ver qué había sucedido. Morgif estaba en mi mano atravesando el pecho de Wolfram, quien a su vez sujetaba mi brazo. Había aprovechado que tenía la guardia baja para clavarse la espada a sí mismo dirigiendo mi brazo a su antojo.

"No puede ser…"

Mis ojos me estaban traicionando. No podía ser cierto, simplemente no quería creérmelo.

De pronto, los dragones de fuego empezaron a desaparecer, y volvió la inmensa oscuridad que me arrastró de nuevo a la cruda realidad.

Notando como flaqueaba y me temblaba el cuerpo viendo a Wolfram echando sangre por la boca, intenté no perder los nervios y comencé a descender, abrazándole con todas mis fuerzas. Los dragones de agua se esfumaron cuando puse los pies en el suelo.

En aquel silencio inhumano, supe que los demás nos estaban mirando, aunque nadie habló ni se acercó. Lo agradecí, en ese momento no quería ser interrumpido por nadie. Hasta me daba igual que todos me estuvieran viendo llorar tan desconsoladamente. Estaba tan enfadado y desesperado que hubiera descargado toda mi magia contra cualquiera que se hubiera acercado, fuera quien fuera.

Me puse de rodillas en el suelo, colocando a Wolfram sobre mi pecho mientras le abrazaba.

"Wolf, no me hagas esto, por favor… Esto no es lo que se supone que tendría que estar pasando… ¡Wolf!"

Supe que no podía oírme. Jadeaba con la mirada perdida, y notaba como se escapaba la vida de su cuerpo con el paso de los segundos.

"Se supone que Soushu saldría de ti, y tú volverías para quedarte con nosotros… ¿No? ¿¡No era eso lo que tenía que pasar! Por qué siempre haces las cosas por tu cuenta sin contar conmigo… Greta, Cheri-sama, todos te están esperan-…"

Notando como su cuerpo se ponía flácido, grité como si el mismísimo diablo me estuviera arrancando el alma.

Incapaz de controlar el maryoku que recién acababa de descubrir, noté un furioso y violento poder fluyendo de mí, desgarrándome por dentro y luchando por salir al exterior. Permití que lo hiciera, no me importaban las consecuencias. Generó una explosión de energía que salió de todos y cada uno de los poros de mi cuerpo, creando una luz cegadora.

Sin dejar de llorar, apreté contra mí el cuerpo de Wolfram con toda mi fuerza, mientras decenas y decenas de haces de luz procedentes de mi cuerpo traspasaban el suyo.

De pronto, el cuerpo del mazoku empezó a vibrar, y cuando abrí los ojos vi una masa rojiza de un elemento que no podría describir saliendo de él. Lo reconocí de inmediato, era el miasma que había visto en la sala del templo de Shinou.

Separándome un poco de él, observé como Soushu abandonaba el cuerpo de Wolfram. La masa se quedó desperdigada en el aire, formando cúmulos.

"Soushu ha sido liberado de su cuerpo. Hay que eliminarle, es ahora o nunca".

La voz de Shinou se oyó lejana mientras habló a nadie en particular.

"Wolf… Wolfram…"

Su cara estaba pálida y seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero su expresión era serena. Había dejado de sufrir. Los mechones rubios le caían por la cara, que empezó a mojarse por mis lágrimas.

Una vez más le apreté contra mi pecho. Susurré varias veces su nombre en su oído. Sentía un dolor tan inmenso que no me hubiera extrañado si me partía en miles de trozos allí mismo. De hecho, esa no me pareció una mala idea en absoluto.

"Maldito debilucho… Como sigas apretándome tan fuerte… Me vas a matar de verdad".

Me quedé quieto, preguntándome si estaba empezando a tener alucinaciones. ¿Era esto la locura que venía tras perder a un ser querido?

Notando como unos brazos correspondían mi abrazo, empecé a llorar mientras reía histéricamente. Era una extraña mezcla, pero fue la única manera que encontré de liberar la cantidad de emociones que estaba sintiendo a la vez. Me pregunté si una persona podría explotar al acumular tantos sentimientos en su interior.

Me separé muy lentamente, temiendo de verdad haberme vuelto loco, pero unos ojos verdes entreabiertos me devolvieron a la realidad.

"Hey, ¿no crees que ya has llorado suficiente?".

Noté su mano limpiando mis lágrimas, mientras clavaba mis ojos en los suyos, ya completamente abiertos. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Sonriéndonos, agarré la mano con la que me estaba limpiando las lágrimas. Muy lentamente, casi de forma imperceptible, ambos empezamos a acortar la distancia entre nosotros.

"Ejem".

Pegué tal bote que solté a Wolfram sin darme cuenta, que cayó de espaldas en el suelo.

"Hey, ¡ten más cuidado! ¡Que he estado a punto de morir!"

Me giré nervioso, notando calor en mis mejillas.

"Siento romper esta escena tan enternecedora, pero los fragmentos se están juntando y pensé que os gustaría saberlo".

Miré hacia donde estaba señalando Murata. Así era, la mayoría de los fragmentos ya se habían juntado, y estaban tomando forma humana. Un humano compuesto de una masa negra rojiza sin ojos, boca ni nada parecido.

"Creo que mis poderes no harán falta, has curado la herida de von Bielefeld-kyo tú mismo".

"¿Eh?"

Es verdad, no me había dado cuenta, pero en medio de todo mi dolor, inconscientemente había hecho aquello que era más lógico, usar mi poder curativo multiplicado por cien.

Acepté la mano que me tendió Murata, mientras vi a Gwendal y Conrad al lado de Wolfram. Los tres se miraban sin decirse nada. Me di cuenta que, de verdad, las palabras sobraban entre ellos. Gwendal le tendió la mano a Wolfram, que se puso de pie tambaleándose un poco.

"Bienvenido, Wolfram".

"Gracias, hermano".

Contemplé sonriendo como las mejillas de Conrad se sonrojaron. Era normal si tenías en cuenta que hacía años que su hermano pequeño no le llamaba así.

"Conrad, ¿estás herido?"

"No, Majestad, fue una herida leve, pero su Alteza ya se ha encargado de mí".

Sonreí a mi padrino, aliviado. Ver a todos bien me hacia inmensamente feliz.

"Bueno, es hora de que cooperemos todos para acabar con esto y poder reescribir los libros de historia, ¿no os parece?"

"Así es, Shinou, ya va siendo hora de que dejemos atrás el pasado".

Murata y Shinou se miraron cómplicemente.

"Y bien, Majestad Shinou, Alteza, ¿cuál es el plan?"

"Ahora no hay ningún plan, von Christ-kyo. Aunque la clave serán Yuuri y Morgif, ataquémosle todos con nuestros poderes para ir debilitándole. La mayoría de su ejército ya ha sido aniquilado, así que mientras tanto los nuestros pueden terminar de encargarse de ellos".

Por la cara que puso, creo que a Günter no le terminó de convencer la explicación del sonriente Shinou, pero asintió con la cabeza temeroso de llevarle la contraria.

"Bien, pues manos a la obra".

Miré a Conrad, que me puso la mano en el hombro sonriendo.

Todos empezaron a moverse, tomando posiciones. Sin girarme, me agaché para empuñar fuertemente a Morgif.

"Wolfram, tú quédate aquí y aléjate. Esto es cosa mía".

Evitando darle tiempo para objetar, cogí impulso y me suspendí en el aire con ayuda de unos cuantos dragones de agua.

Cuando me puse a la altura de Soushu, ya había terminado de reunir todos los cúmulos de miasma en uno solo.

Dejé que un solo pensamiento ocupara mi mente. Acabar con aquel ser que amenazaba las vidas de todos. No permitiría que destruyera el futuro que teníamos por delante, un futuro que ahora anhelaba vivir con todas mis ganas.

Gritando para coger fuerzas, le lancé una bola de agua a toda velocidad que logró esquivar, pero no tuvo tanta suerte con un pilar de tierra que le atravesó. La masa deforme se escindió, pero en unos segundos se había vuelto a unir.

Dándome la espalda, dirigió una bola roja a Gwendal, pero Günter la consiguió desviar con un torbellino. Aprovechando el momento de distracción, corrí hacia él y le atravesé con Morgif, cortándole un brazo. O lo que debía ser un brazo. Cayó al suelo, y vi de refilón como Conrad lo partía en trozos con su espada, mientras Shinou pronunciaba una especie de conjuro. El miasma desapareció, sin posibilidad de volver a unirse al cuerpo del que se había visto separado.

Estaba tan absorto en la escena, que no vi a Soushu recuperarse y enfrentarse a mí enfadado. En cuestión de segundos creó una veloz corriente de aire dirigida a mí que no me daría tiempo a esquivar. Vi un poderoso león de fuego interponiéndose entre ambos, pero parte de la corriente me alcanzó. Perdí el equilibrio y me estrellé contra el suelo.

"¡Yuuri!"

"¡Majestad!"

"Ouch…"

Aunque mis dragones habían amortiguado la caída, había caído sentado y me dolía el coxis.

El primero en llegar a mí fue Wolfram. Acepté su mano y me levanté, frotándome la parte dolorida.

"¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡No se puede perder la concentración en mitad de una lucha!"

"¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Es mi primera batalla seria! Además, ¿tú qué haces usando tu magia? ¡Te he dicho que te quedaras atrás!"

"No pienso dejarte solo, y no me trates como a un niño, ¡puedo luchar!"

"¡No, no puedes! ¿Y si te pasara algo? ¡No lo soportaría otra vez!"

Había dicho eso sin pensar, así que noté un fuerte rubor surgiendo de mis mejillas mientras miraba su cara de sorpresa. En un acto reflejo, me giré, dándole la espalda.

"Ya… Ya te he perdido una vez, no pienso volver a perderte".

"Maldito debilucho".

"¡Que no me digas debilu-…"

Mientras me volvía enfadado a plantarle cara, Wolfram me agarró de nuevo por la cintura apretándome contra él.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace mucho tiempo que iba a atravesar un retrete para caer en otro mundo y convertirme en rey, jamás me lo hubiera creído. Pero si alguien me hubiera dicho que mi primer beso iba a ser con un príncipe guaperas salido de un cuento de hadas, lo hubiera tomado por loco y me hubiera reído en su cara.

Pero ahora, me quedé totalmente quieto, apretando los ojos con fuerza mientras disfrutaba del momento. Me era imposible describir la sensación que surgió en mi estómago y que fue fluyendo por todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo mientras notaba sus suaves labios ejerciendo presión sobre los míos. Wolfram volvía a oler como el sol, sus labios eran suaves y húmedos y su cuerpo en contacto con el mío me dejó sin aliento.

Aunque se sentía fervientemente bien, no dejaba de ser una sensación extraña, pero intuí que era algo a lo que no me importaría acostumbrarme.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero al separamos el calor se mantuvo en mi cuerpo. Me atreví a mirar a aquel que me seguía agarrando por la cintura. No tenía ni idea de cuándo le había rodeado el cuello con mis brazos.

Sin salir aún del ensueño y con los ojos entreabiertos, cogí aire y me sorprendí al comprobar que era capaz de hablar.

"Vaya, para ser un demonio, besas como un ángel".

"Pues para ser un debilucho, besas como todo un rey".

"¡Hey! ¡No se te ocurra llamarme así en un momento como este! ¡Acabas de romper todo el romanticismo!"

"¡Cuidado, tortolitos!"

El grito de alerta de Murata detrás de mí hizo que me girara. Vi algo cernirse sobre nosotros. Si Wolfram hubiera tardado un segundo más en crear una barrera protectora, se hubiera convertido en un ángel de verdad. Por suerte, vio el rayo de luz venir por encima de mi hombro.

Me cogió suavemente las manos que aún tenía rodeando su cuello y me apartó de él. Me sentí como un niño pequeño al que los padres le acababan de quitar un caramelo.

"Si te parece nos concentramos en Soushu por ahora, ya tendremos tiempo de discutir si eres o no un debilucho".

"Totalmente de acuerdo".

Nos miramos una vez más con las manos entrelazadas, y corrimos hacia donde estaba la acción. Mientras Wolfram se quedó abajo al lado de los demás, miré a Murata, que me guiñó un ojo. Le sonreí y, ayudado de nuevo por mis dragones de agua, volé hasta Soushu.

Ya era hora de acabar con todo esto.

Sintiendo un poder en mí que nunca había sentido tan inmenso como ahora, apreté fuertemente la empuñadura de mi espada. Sospeché que el beso de Wolfram tenía algo que ver.

"Morgif… Necesito que ahora des lo mejor de ti para acabar con aquel que no pudo ser derrotado hace cuatro mil años. Préstame tu fuerza, y yo te prestaré la mía. ¿Estás conmigo?"

Sonreí cuando el viento llevó a mis oídos unos grititos de júbilo. Al igual que yo, Morgif estaba dispuesto a darlo todo. Pensé que curiosamente su verdadero dueño y él se parecían, ambos disfrutaban peleando. Aunque conmigo difería en ese aspecto.

Cuando escuché la voz de Murata diciendo a todos que cesaran sus ataques a partir de ahora para evitar darme, supe que ahora estaría solo, como debía ser. Era algo entre él y yo. Aunque no había participado en la guerra en la que acabó metido en cuatro cajas, ahora tenía algo personal contra él.

Me sorprendió ver que no tenía miedo. Era obvio que mentiría si dijera que no estaba algo asustado, pero era más fuerte mi determinación de acabar con aquella fuente de mal. Si no lo hacía, no podría proteger a aquellos que me amaba.

Mis padres, Shori, Greta, Conrad, Gwendal, Günter, Cheri-sama, Anissina, Josak, Gisela, Dacascos, Adalbert, Julia, Hube, Nicola, Flynn, Hyscliff., Beatrice, Sizemore, Shinou, Murata, Wolfram.

Mi corazón se llenó de afecto por todos aquellos que me importaban.

Con todos en mente, realicé mi primer ataque clavando a Morgif en su costado derecho. Usando la espada de medio, descargué mi maryoku en el interior de la masa. Tuve que gritar para coger fuerzas, ya que unas corrientes eléctricas me atravesaron todo el cuerpo.

La masa emitió un chillido y se contorsionó. Agarró la hoja con la mano que le quedaba, intentando sacársela. Al hacerlo, las corrientes aumentaron tanto que tuve que apartarme, pero contemplé a Soushu caer al vacío, chocando con el suelo. Había conseguido debilitarlo mucho, aunque en gran parte se debía a todos los ataques previos que había recibido cortesía de mis amigos.

Notando un extraño escozor, me miré la mano con la que sostenía a Morgif. La tenía quemada. Era hora del último ataque, tenía que aprovechar que estaba casi debilitado, y aparte no sabía cuánto iba a poder aguantar mi cuerpo el efecto del miasma y del poder de Soushu.

Mientras el miasma con forma humana intentaba recobrarse en el suelo, cerré los ojos.

Me visualicé en el campo de béisbol en el que solía trabajar como capitán del equipo. El sol en mi cara, el viento entrando por los agujeros del casco, las aclamaciones del público filtrándose hasta mis oídos, el olor a césped, el contacto con el bate.

Eso era como el béisbol. Había que realizar un ataque directo, sin rodeos.

Empecé a correr hacia él antes incluso de abrir los ojos, gritando con todas mis fuerzas. Esta vez el golpe fue justo en el corazón.

Mientras Soushu gritaba y se retorcía de dolor, ya rendido, noté de nuevo la energía fluir de mí.

Tuve que sostener a Morgif con ambas manos, pues Soushu estaba contrarrestando mi maryoku con el suyo. La luz azul chocaba con la negra rojiza, en una feroz pelea por vencerse la una a la otra.

Supe que algo iba mal. De pronto sentí mi energía disminuir, y Morgif empezó a vibrar, saliéndose poco a poco del pecho de la masa de miasma.

"No… ¡Aguanta… solo… un poco… más!"

Estaba al límite. Empecé a entrar en pánico, si fallaba ahora, lo más seguro es que la energía saliera rebotada contra mí. Si eso pasaba, estaba claro que no lo contaría. Cerré los ojos intentando concentrarme, pero era demasiado tarde. Estaba demasiado histérico y perdí la concentración.

Repentinamente, Morgif se sintió de nuevo ligera y dejó de temblar. El dolor que había estado atravesando mi cuerpo se debilitó.

"Qué…"

Alguien estaba pegado a mí por detrás, ayudándome a empuñar a Morgif. Poco a poco la espada fue hundiéndose otra vez y los gritos de Soushu aumentaron de intensidad.

"Combinemos nuestro maryoku, Yuuri".

Sujetando a Morgif entre los dos, con nuestras manos unidas, ya no temí nada y volví a sentir mi poder. Si se trataba de cooperar con Wolfram, sin duda alguna podíamos conseguirlo.

En medio de aquel campo de batalla, bajo un sol que intentaba abrirse paso entre la nube oscura y junto a la persona que siempre estaría a mi lado, el azul y el dorado se fusionaron.

Haces de luz de ambos colores se entremezclaron entre sí con el único objetivo de llegar al corazón del enemigo.

Liberando y combinando todo nuestro poder, aumentado por Morgif, Soushu dio su último aliento antes de desaparecer creando una explosión de luz negra. A la misma vez, todos los espectros desaparecieron, y el sol por fin convirtió la noche en día.

Antes de caer inconsciente en brazos de Wolfram, alcancé a ver las caras de mis amigos.

Caras de satisfacción, alivio y felicidad.

**EPÍLOGO**

"Sabía que no era una mala idea confiar en ti, Shibuya".

"Ya claro, eso lo dices ahora".

Los tres nos reímos en medio de aquel paisaje.

Hacía tan solo unas pocas horas que habíamos derrotado a Souhu, y los soldados de Shin Makoku ya corrían de un lado a otro intentando normalizar la situación.

No quedaba ni rastro de Soushu ni de su ejército, pero los indicios de la batalla abundaban por doquier. Flechas por todos lados, los últimos fuegos que quedaban por apagar, cuerpos de soldados esperando ser recogidos.

Aunque habíamos vencido, no podía evitar sentirme horriblemente mal. Quizás si hubiera acabado antes con Soushu, hubiera habido menos bajas.

"Alegra esa cara, chico. Esto se incluye en las tareas de un rey, ya te acostumbraras".

"Con todos mis respetos, espero no tener que acostumbrarme nunca a esto, Shinou".

Me miró de arriba abajo, como si estuviera viendo a través de mí. Me sentí intimidado.

"Puede que tuvieras razón, mi Gran Sabio. Quizás haya empezado una nueva era para Shin Makoku".

"Ya te lo dije, pero nunca me haces caso".

"Tienes razón, creo que empezaré a cambiar eso".

"Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para que cambies".

"Vuelves a tener razón".

Me sentía como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis, moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha y viceversa, perdiéndome en la conversación entre ambos.

"Bueno, Shibuya, déjame que te felicite. Al final has superado nuestras expectativas".

"¿Puedo preguntaros algo? ¿Desde cuándo… tenías preparado todo esto?"

Shinou se echó a reír, y estuvo así un rato antes de contestarme.

"Todo estaba predestinado, mi joven rey. Sabíamos que los sellos de las cajas se romperían algún día, así que el Daikenja fue reencarnando su alma conservando sus recuerdos, mientras que mi poder fue pasando de generación en generación. Todo ello esperando al día en que Soushu renaciera".

"Así que verdaderamente Wolfram es tu descendiente".

"Descendiente directo. Y al igual que contigo, su verdadero poder acaba de despertar. Aún os queda mucho que aprender. Espero seguir con vida lo suficiente como para ver cómo cambiáis el mundo".

No sabía por qué pero intuí que a Shinou le quedaba una larga vida por delante.

En ese momento me acordé de algo.

"Yo era la cuarta llave…"

"Así es, el descendiente de los von Wincott. El alma de Julia".

"Si vuestro plan hubiera fallado y me hubiera convertido en el cuerpo de Soushu…"

"Pues mi descendiente hubiera tenido que despertar sus verdaderos poderes para acabar contigo. Solo que hubiera sido más complicado porque al no compartir la misma sangre no hubiera podido conectar contigo, y tampoco hubiera habido posibilidad de salvarte".

Tragué saliva. Recordé aquella escena en el templo de Shinou, mientras Soushu se hacía con el cuerpo de Wolfram. Él me había salvado sin saberlo… Otra vez.

"¿Qué harás ahora, Shinou?"

"Oh, descansar y tomarme unas buenas vacaciones. Apuesto a que Daikenja se apuntará a venir conmigo".

"Por supuesto, debemos aprovechar que esta será la última vida en la que coincidamos".

"¿Qué quieres decir, Murata?"

"Quiero decir que como Soushu ha muerto definitivamente, ya no hay necesidad de seguir reencarnando los recuerdos que poseo. Todas estas memorias que contienen cuatro mil años de historia morirán conmigo".

Me sentí triste, aunque pensé que en el fondo sería un alivio. No tenía que ser fácil acumular tantos recuerdos.

"Por cierto, ¿cómo pudo Shinou revivir?"

"Aah... Es una historia muy larga…"

Antes de poder quejarme a Murata, escuché una voz.

"¡Majestad!"

Weller-kyo, von Voltaire-kyo y von Christ nos estaban mirando, sin querer acercarse. Me despedí de Shinou y Murata y corrí hacia ellos.

"Oh, Majestad, no corra así. Ha estado impresionante, pero ha gastado mucho maryoku, aún sigue muy débil".

"Me encuentro perfectamente, Günter, no te preocupes".

Y así era. Me sentía como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño y todo mi cuerpo me estuviera pidiendo a gritos que disfrutara de la vida.

"¿Cómo va todo?"

"Hemos dividido a los soldados en varios grupos, y estamos ayudando a los pueblos afectados. Otro grupo se ha quedado aquí para limpiar esto. Josak va camino del castillo Pacto de Sangre para informar de las buenas nuevas".

"Gracias Gwendal, imagino que Cheri-sama y Anissina deben de haber estado pasándolo mal".

Ante el nombre de Anissina, Gwendal pegó un respingo. Todos los presentes hicimos como si no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta.

"Bueno, Majestad, si nos disculpa tenemos que organizar las operaciones".

Gwendal tuvo que tirar de Günter para llevárselo de allí. Parecía que el secretario de palacio no quería irse, tenía pinta de ponerse a llorar mientras se alejaba.

"¿Cómo estás, Conrad?"

"Perfectamente bien, Yuuri".

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio en lo alto de aquella colina, contemplando los restos de la batalla de hacía pocas horas mientras el aire fresco del atardecer inundaba nuestros pulmones. Allí abajo, un círculo de diámetro sorprendente de tierra muerta y chamuscada chocaba con la alfombra de verde césped de donde nos encontrábamos.

"No creo que la hierba vuelva a crecer allí abajo nunca más".

"Quién sabe, Majestad".

Sonreí. La verdad es que era probable que dentro de muchos años nadie se acordara de ese lugar. Así lo deseé, la historia no se merecía recordar más aquel episodio. Cuatro mil años habían sido suficientes.

"Yuuri… He estado pensando en aceptar ser el soberano de Dai Shimaron".

"¿¡Eh!"

¿Había oído bien?

"Sé que parece descabellado e impropio de mí, pero llevo pensándolo mucho tiempo. Majestad, habéis crecido y sé que ya no os hago tanta falta como antes. En cambio, mi ciudad natal ha sufrido mucho, sobre todo con el reino de Berard. Me gustaría tomar ejemplo de usted y convertir ese país en uno verdaderamente digno".

"Pero eso significaría que dejarías de vivir aquí… Quiero que te quedes, Conrad, quiero que todos sigáis a mi lado".

"Nunca dejaré de estar a tu lado, Yuuri, y vendré aquí cada vez que me necesites".

"Pero…"

"Ya he tomado una decisión. Nunca dejaré de ser un soldado de su Majestad, pero creo que va siendo hora de tomar mi propio camino. Además, tener a Dai Shimaron de vuestra parte significaría que la paz mundial entre humanos y mazoku estaría cada vez más cerca".

"Si lo haces por eso, me parece una tonter-…"

"No lo hago por eso, Majestad, no se preocupe".

Miré hacia abajo, viendo a Gwendal y Günter gritando órdenes de un lado a otro.

"¿Lo saben todos?"

"Quería que usted fuera el primero en saberlo, Majestad. Además, no será algo inmediato, quiero ver a Shin Makoku como antes de la batalla".

"Ya veo".

"Vendría a veros a menudo, y allí siempre tendréis las puertas abiertas".

"Conrad…"

Me abrazó con fuerzas. Tenía ganas de gritarle que no se fuera, que le obligaría a quedarse, y que haría lo que hiciera falta. Pero supe que había tomado una decisión, y que realmente necesitaba tomar las riendas de su vida. Había pasado mucho tiempo atormentándose con el pasado, y quizás había llegado el momento de empezar de cero.

"Nunca te olvidaras de mí, ¿verdad, Conrad?"

"Nunca podría".

"Gracias, hermano".

Me desordenó el pelo con una amplia sonrisa. Supe que la distancia no me separaría nunca de aquel hombre que me había cuidado incluso antes de nacer.

Le vi alejarse colina abajo, sintiendo una incipiente nostalgia. Le echaría de menos. Suspiré.

Mirando todo aquel devastador paisaje, empecé a pensar en lo misterioso que era todo.

Yo, una minúscula e insignificante parte de ese gran profundo espacio al que llamamos universo, llegando a otro mundo a través de un retrete, amenazado por un futbolista musculoso, salvado por aquel que me había conocido antes de nacer, convertido en un rey demonio y viviendo mil y una aventuras para establecer la paz entre humanos y mazoku.

Sonreí, realmente parecía algo inverosímil, sacado de un libro de ciencia-ficción o una película de fantasía.

Resultaba curioso que las dos veces que había estado delante de la muerte había tenido la mente en blanco, pero ahora repasando mi vida desde que había llegado a ese mundo pasaban ante mis ojos multitud de escenas pasadas, con total claridad.

Siempre había dudado de que realmente fuera yo el elegido, de que fuera el más apto para ser el Maou, y alguna vez que otra deseé renunciar a ello. Pero ahora me sentía diferente, capaz de enfrentarme a todo, con ganas de cambiar el mundo. Sentí que podía decirle adiós al viejo Yuuri Shibuya el Debilucho. Ahora era Yuuri Shibuya, el 27º Maou.

Cuando llegó a mí el sonido de unos cascos de caballo, no tuve que girarme para saber quién era.

Inesperadamente, otra parte de mí también había cambiado. Había mirado con ojos celosos como Shinou y el Daikenja se tenían el uno al otro, sin haber sido consciente de que yo ya tenía a alguien así de especial a mi lado. Qué ciego había estado, cuánto había tardado en darme cuenta. Pero los prejuicios y la cobardía eran parte del antiguo Yuuri Shibuya. Ahora tocaba empezar de nuevo.

Al volverme, vi la puesta de sol que estaba teniendo lugar en el horizonte, el atardecer más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida. Contrastando con aquel fenómeno, una familiar figura extendía su mano hacía mí desde lo alto de un gran caballo blanco.

Una esbelta figura como la mismísima Vía Láctea, pelo dorado como el sol, una sonrisa como la luna creciente, y unos ojos como el más profundo y vivo de los lagos.

Aquel al que estaba unido por un lazo indisoluble.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a por Greta y regresamos los tres a casa, juntos?"

Contemplando aquella visión divina, dí las gracias. Aunque había sufrido mucho, la recompensa final merecía la pena. Había conseguido ganar el partido más importante de mi vida.

Nos miramos fijamente y sentí como todo el universo se detenía contemplándonos. Una vez más sobraron las palabras. Él era yo, y yo era él, fundidos en un solo ser. Por eso mi única respuesta fue aceptar su mano. Tras ayudarme a ponerme detrás de él, empezamos a descender por aquel prado iluminado por los últimos rayos de sol que aún se negaban a desaparecer.

Rodeando su cintura con mis brazos, recordé aquel momento que había acabado con todas mis dudas. Noté un calor por toda mi cara recordando aquel beso, y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció mientras me preguntaba cuándo había empezado a tener esos sentimientos por él.

Supuse que todo había ido progresando sin darme cuenta, aunque temía que más bien había estado evitando leer las señales que bien sabía que existían. El viejo Yuuri Shibuya no solo había tenido miedo de no poder cumplir su papel de rey como todos esperaban de él, también había tenido miedo de aceptar lo que siempre había sabido. Algo que seguramente empezó con una simple bofetada.

Noté una mano entrelazarse con las mías. Sin darme cuenta había apretado mi agarre alrededor de la cintura de Wolfram, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a dejarme otra vez, como si todo hubiera sido una mera ilusión y fuera a quedarme de nuevo completamente solo.

"Estaré a tu lado para siempre, Yuuri".

Como si tuviera el estómago lleno de dragones danzando al compás de un vals, me dejé caer encima de su espalda, notando en mi pecho cada curva de su espalda. Apoyé mi mejilla derecha en su cuerpo, oliendo el aroma de su pelo y respirando al compás de los latidos de su corazón.

Mientras cabalgábamos juntos con el viento enredando nuestros cabellos, supe que ahora compartíamos un mismo destino.

Y surgiendo el tema del 'Destino', al final no había conseguido averiguar si todo se debía a nuestras acciones, o todo estaba escrito de antemano.

Tras conocer ese mundo donde existía la magia y cosas que siempre había creído que solo pasaban en los cuentos, que el destino exista es algo que aún no puedo rechazar. Ahora, tras conocer lo que me había tenido preparado el destino, si es que realmente existía, y tras haber pasado por un suceso doloroso, no dudaba en que un simple humano tenía la fuerza suficiente para evitar lo inevitable.

En el caso de que aceptara que todo esto del destino fuera verdad, aún quedaba una incógnita. ¿Quién escribe el destino?

Sinceramente, es algo que no me importa.


End file.
